The madness of the Love
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Une nouvelle et sombre affaire arrive, un tueur en série jamais arrêté est de retour. Profil des victimes: femme brunes aux yeux verts. Lisbon sera-t-elle la prochaine victime?
1. Prologue

Comme promis, voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fic. Je ne posterais qu'un chapitre par semaine, histoire de vous faire languir un peu. Non, je déconne, mais il me faut du temps pour écrire les chapitre, ce n'est pas facile et je n'ai pas autant de temps que je le voudrais pour le faire.

Petits détails sur la fic.

Genre: je dirais crime, l'enquête a une part importante dans cette fic, même s'il y a un peu de romance.

Rating: T, certaines scènes sont assez violentes à lire, mais pas trop quand même, enfin vous verrez bien.

Personnage: Jane et Lisbon bien sûr, mais aussi l'équipe au grand complet, Laroche. D'autres personnages de mon invention arriveront à mesure de l'avancé de l'histoire.

Résumé: Une nouvelle et sombre affaire arrive, un tueur en série jamais arrêté est de retour. Profil des victimes: femme brunes aux yeux verts. Lisbon sera-t-elle la prochaine victime?

Voilà, j'espère que cette fois ma fic aura plus de succès.

Bonne lecture à tous et à Mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 1,

_**Sweety.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>La pièce était sombre et froide, la faible ampoule accrochée au plafond diffusait une lumière tamisée qui faisait se refléter l'ombre d'une chaise sur le mur du fond. Un bruit incessant de martellement résonnait dans tous les coins, des plaintes à peine audibles tentaient de surpasser le bruit mais c'était peine perdue.<p>

La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus, elle sentait la vie s'échapper peu à peu de son corps, la douleur se faire de moins en moins forte. Elle allait mourir elle le savait mais elle n'avait pas peur. C'était une délivrance, la fin de son calvaire, la fin de ses souffrances, le début d'une autre vie.

Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-elle là ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle l'objet de ce monstre ? Elle ne le savait même pas, elle avait perdu le fil des jours, rien ne pouvait lui permettre de se repérer dans le temps. Aucune horloge sur le mur, aucune indication sur le moment de la journée ou de la nuit. Seuls les repas quotidiens lui permettaient de se repérer un peu, encore fallait-il que ces repas soient réguliers. Elle se doutait que son geôlier ne la nourrissait pas convenablement. La bouillie jaune qu'elle avalait lui laissait un gout amer dans la bouche.

Au début, elle avait rejeté la nourriture, recrachant toujours ce qu'on lui donnait, mais son bourreau la frappait à chaque fois. Elle n'avait pas peur des coups, elle savait y résister, mais au fur et a mesure de ces séances, elle devenait faible et à présent elle n'avait même plus la force de les refuser. Alors elle avalait docilement cette substance qui ne servait qu'à maintenir un peu son corps en condition, tout juste assez pour qu'elle ne meurt pas mais pas assez pour qu'elle conserve la force de se battre.

La volonté dont elle avait fait preuve au début de sa captivité l'avait depuis longtemps quittée, elle n'avait plus la force de se rebeller, elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer, elle n'avait plus la force de vivre. Son cauchemar allait bientôt prendre fin et elle appelait la mort dans ses prières silencieuses à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. La seule chose qu'elle voulait à présent était partir, partir dans un autre monde loin de cette souffrance, loin de ces tortures, loin de cette vie qui n'en était pas une.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et la jeune femme n'eut même pas de frissons de peur. Elle savait que c'était la fin, l'homme qui la nourrissait le lui avait dit plus tôt. Hier ? Ce matin ? Cet après-midi ? Elle ne le savait pas et elle s'en fichait.

La pauvre femme sentit que les chaines qui lui enserraient les poignets lui étaient retirées et ses bras retombèrent lourdement le long de son corps faible et amaigri. Elle sentit qu'on la soulevait, qu'on l'installait dans un fauteuil. Elle le savait car la douceur du cuir contrastait avec la dureté du métal de la chaise sur laquelle elle avait passé tant de temps. Bientôt, elle sentit qu'elle avançait et qu'elle sortait de sa cellule. Elle allait quitter cet enfer pour ne jamais revenir.

Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser gentiment sur sa joue dans une tendre caresse. Pourquoi tant de gentillesse après tant de douleurs et de tortures ? Qui était donc cet homme qui pouvait se montrer si froid un instant et si doux l'instant d'après ?

Après tout, quelle importance ? Bientôt elle allait le quitter et enfin pouvoir respirer le doux parfum de la liberté. Bientôt elle allait pouvoir vivre de nouveau, dans un monde vide de méchanceté. Bientôt elle allait mourir.

La jeune femme sentit que quelqu'un la soulevait pour la déposer sur un lit. La fraicheur des draps lui fit du bien. Son corps la brulait de l'intérieur depuis si longtemps déjà. Elle apprécia l'éponge humide qui passait sur son visage, retirant le sang séché qui s'y été accumulé avec le temps.

L'eau glissa le long de son corps, mouillant ses longs cheveux bruns, apaisant ses plaies diverses. Elle serait propre pour passer dans l'autre monde. Cruelle constatation. Au moment de la fin, cet homme prenaient enfin soin d'elle.

Peu de temps après, sa vie s'échappa de son corps, la laissant inerte dans ce lit.

L'homme se redressa et observa la jeune femme. Il avait encore échoué, il avait une fois de plus agit trop vite et n'avait pas prit la peine de bien connaitre sa victime. Elle n'était pas celle qui lui fallait, elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire. Il allait devoir recommencer jusqu'à trouver la bonne.

Il enveloppa le corps de la brunette dans les draps et l'emmena avec lui dans la foret. Il fallait qu'il la rende aux siens, il n'était pas si cruel, il savait que des gens la cherchaient depuis longtemps. Et ils allaient bientôt la revoir, ils allaient bientôt pouvoir faire leur deuil.

Il marcha un moment, son fardeau serré contre lui comme s'il avait peur de le perdre. Il le déposa ensuite à l'arrière du pick-up, il allait le déposer là où il savait qu'il serait retrouvé. Il monta ensuite à l'avant et démarra, direction le bord de route.

La circulation était quasi inexistante à cette heure avancée de la nuit et c'était une chance pour lui. Il roula plusieurs minutes avant de s'arrêter sur le bord de la route. Il sortit du véhicule et ouvrit le coffre, prit son précieux fardeau délicatement dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur de le briser. Il le déposa sur le sol, dégageant son visage afin de le voir une dernière fois.

La jeune femme était belle, ses longs cheveux bruns retombant en cascade le long de ses épaules frêles, ses yeux verts, autrefois si plein de vie et de malice, aujourd'hui fermés à jamais. Tendrement, il passa une main sur sa joue avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se releva ensuite et déposa un bout de papier dans sa main puis repartit.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le corps serrait retrouvé et la famille et les amis de la jeune femme la retrouveraient. En attendant, il allait chercher la bonne personne, la femme parfaite, celle qui serrait sa compagne pour l'éternité. Ce ne serait pas facile mais il était patient, il la trouverait et il l'éduquerait. Toutes ces autres femmes n'avaient pas été les bonnes et n'avaient servit qu'a parfaire son art, sa maitrise.

Il savait qu'un jour il la trouverait et lorsque ce jour arriverait, il saurait la reconnaitre. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Bon? Mauvais? N'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire, tout les commentaires sont bons à prendre, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est vraiment très mauvais, ça ne peut que m'aider à progresser.<p> 


	2. 1:Lisbon POV

_Salut à tous, voici le chapitre 1 de ma fic. Alors je vous précise que chaque chapitre est le POV d'un personnage, jamais le même et parfois deux chapitres qui se suivent peuvent être le POV d'un même personnage._

_A savoir que c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic de cette façon et que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça va donner, vous êtes mes juges (mais ne soyez pas trop méchant hein)._

_Merci pour les reviews sur le prologue, je suis bien contente que ça vous plaise._

_**Solealuna**: contente que tu aime ce début. T'as bien de la chance toi, tu auras ton M, mais dans une autre fic ont on a discuté toutes les deux. A venir très vite._

_**MadMouse**: je vois que tu aime déjà le début, alors tu aimeras sûrement la suite, enfin je l'espère. Tu me prends pour qui? Moi faire du mal à Lisbon? Jamais voyons, enfin peut-être un peu. Tu verras bien._

_**Janeandteresa**: et nous revoilà pour une nouvelle fic. Toujours fidèle au poste toi, et ça me fait rudement plaisir. Oui, le prologue fait froid dans le dos, mais c'est volontaire. Si personne n'a fui au début, alors il y a des chances qu'on me suive pour la suite_

_**LouiseMentalis**t: toi aussi ma grande amie qui est toujours là sur mes fics. Je suis bien contente que ce début te plaise. Je m'excuse de ne pas encore avoir commenté tes fics, je viens de voir que tu en avais posté d'autres. Je lis surtout en anglais. Je vais vite y remédier._

_**Lily Wolf**: tu y tiens toi à envoyé ton agent de la CIA, mais dis lui de se tenir prête, on ne sait jamais, je pourrais avoir besoin d'elle un de ces jours. En attendant si tu veux que Lisbon reste en vie dans ma fic, fait en sorte que Jane et Lisbon se mettent en couple dans la tienne. Non non, je ne te fait pas du chantage, ce n'est pas mon genre._

_Bon, fini le blablatage, place à la fic._

_Bonne lecture à tous,_

_**Sweety**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Le soleil se levait juste lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, m'éblouissant quelque peu. Je me passais une main sur le visage et ramenais mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles. Je finissais par me lever. J'avais besoin d'un bon café, ma boisson favorite. Alors je sortais du lit, enfilais un T-shirt et descendais dans la cuisine.<p>

Je pris un rapide petit déjeuner avant de remonter me préparer. J'avais l'habitude d'arriver la première au travail et je ne voulais pas changer cette habitude. Je savais bien que Jane y serait déjà, il y passait toutes ses nuits et parfois j'avais mal de le savoir seul. Je savais qu'il n'avait personne d'autre dans sa vie que mon équipe et moi-même, pourtant c'était un homme bien, si on oubliait le fait qu'il rendait ma vie impossible.

Il faisait chaud ce matin et je ne voulais pas m'encombrer d'une veste qui ne me servirait à rien. Aussi je ne pris rien d'autre que la veste assortit au pantalon que je portais, mon sac et quittais mon appartement. J'avais encore en tête les mots de mon insupportable consultant, les mots qu'il m'avait dit la veille au soir alors que nous quittions le bâtiment du CBI. Ces mots m'avaient quelque peu perturbée sur le moment, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire mais à présent je pensais commencer à les comprendre.

Jane m'avait dit qu'il voulait avancer dans la vie et je ne savais pas pourquoi il me disait ça à moi, sa patronne. Bien sûr j'étais son amie, pas seulement sa collègue de travail ou sa patronne. Nous avions tissé des liens lui et moi avec le temps. Je me souciais de son bien être autant que lui du mien. Mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment interpréter ces mots. S'il voulait aller de l'avant, rencontrer des gens, des femmes, alors pourquoi m'en faire part à moi au lieu d'en parler avec Cho, ou Rigsby? Ils étaient des hommes et se comprenaient entre eux. J'étais une femme et parfois il m'arrivait aussi de les comprendre, mais la plupart du temps je ne cherchais pas vraiment à savoir ce qu'ils pensaient.

En montant dans ma voiture je laissais mes souvenirs de la veille envahirent de nouveau mon esprit. Je cherchais encore à savoir pourquoi Jane m'avait dit ça, comme si je n'avais pas assez de choses en tête, il fallait qu'il en rajoute. Mais il avait prit une grande décision et je ne pouvais qu'être heureuse pour lui, c'était une bonne chose. J'avais passé tellement de temps à le lui dire, à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas passer sa vie seul, qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un, et maintenant il semblait enfin le comprendre.

Lorsque j'arrivais sur le parking du CBI, je pu constater que la voiture de Jane s'y trouvait déjà et un soupir d'exaspération s'échappa de mes lèvres. Il avait encore passé la nuit ici. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, le pauvre vivait dans la chambre d'un motel, pas l'endroit le plus accueillant du monde. J'eu soudain envie de l'inviter à passer la nuit chez moi ce soir, histoire qu'il ne soit pas seul, et moi non plus par la même occasion. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais depuis qu'il m'avait dit vouloir aller de l'avant, j'avais envie de l'y aider.

Je prenais l'ascenseur et montais directement au grenier, sachant parfaitement que je l'y trouverais et je ne me trompais pas. Il était là, endormi sur ce qui lui servait de lit. Je restais un moment sur le pas de la porte, l'observant, attendrie de cet air détendu qu'il arborait. Il était beau avec ses boucles blondes retombant devant ses yeux clos, ses mains sous la veste qu'il utilisait comme oreiller. Je savais que je devais le réveiller, mais j'avais de la peine de le déranger dans un moment pareil. Je savais qu'il avait du mal à dormir, qu'il passait souvent ses nuits éveillé à ressasser le passé. Alors de devoir mettre fin à ce moment de tranquillité...

Je tournais donc les talons et retournais en bas, des dossiers m'attendaient sur mon bureau. En refermant la porte, j'entendais un léger soupir me faisant savoir qu'il s'était réveillé. Mais je ne fis rien et continuais mon chemin dans le couloir. Puisqu'il ne dormait plus j'allais lui préparer un thé, il aimait le thé.

Enjouée par cette idée, j'entrais dans la cuisine une fois que j'eu atteint mon étage. Je mis l'eau à chauffer et sortais sa tasse bleue, sa sous tasse et lui préparais son thé comme il l'aimait. Je me faisais mon café en même temps et j'eu à peine le temps de finir de verser l'eau dans sa tasse que je l'entendis pénétrer dans la cuisine derrière moi.

-" Bonjour Lisbon," me dit-il en se plaçant à coté de moi.

-" Bonjour Jane, bien dormi ?" Lui demandais-je en lui tendant sa tasse.

Il la prit avec un sourire reconnaissant et avala une petite gorgée avant de relever les yeux vers moi. Apparemment je l'avais préparé exactement comme il le fallait, sinon il m'en aurait fait part.

-" Pas trop mal," me répondit-il. " Et vous? Pas trop rêvé de moi?"

Et voilà, je me demandais quand il allait recommencer ses sous entendus. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il le fasse et depuis notre petite conversation d'hier, je commençais à croire qu'il envisageait d'avancer avec moi. Bien entendu cette idée était ridicule, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser. Je sentis mes joues rougir et je vis les yeux de Jane se faire rieurs. Et en plus il se moquait de moi. Comme toujours alors pourquoi cette fois cela m'embêtait-il ? Pourquoi cette envie subite qu'il soit plus prévenant avec moi ? Plus gentil, moins agaçant ? Je ne comprenais décidément pas ce que je ressentais en ce moment mais il fallait que ça cesse. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose et pour ce faire il fallait que je sorte de cette cuisine et que je m'éloigne de mon consultant, même si je mourrais d'envie de rester près de lui.

Je prenais maladroitement congé de lui, prétextant du travail en retard et m'éclipsais rapidement dans mon bureau, fermant la porte derrière moi. Je soufflais un instant avant de m'installer dans mon fauteuil, entamant la longue lecture des différents dossiers qui s'y étaient entassés depuis je ne savais plus combien de temps. La plupart étant des plaintes contre Jane, bien entendu.

Quelques temps plus tard, je vis arriver le reste de mon équipe, chacun venant me saluer avant de se mettre au travail. Et nous retrouvions ainsi notre routine quotidienne, moi dans mon bureau, l'équipe dans l'espace de travail et Jane sur son canapé. Rien d'inhabituel.

Les heures passèrent sans que rien ne vienne me déranger dans ma lecture, pas même mon horripilant consultant, et je pu ainsi grandement m'avancer dans tout ces dossiers et ses plaintes en retard.

Mais alors que je pensais avoir la paix pour une journée entière, mon téléphone sonna et je poussais un soupir de résignation. Je décrochais et portait le combiné à mon oreille.

-" Lisbon," répondis-je.

-" Agent Lisbon, ici Laroche, je voudrais que votre équipe et vous vous rendiez à la sortie ouest de Sacramento. Un corps a été retrouvé, dans un sale état et je pense que vous seriez utiles sur cette affaire," m'expliqua mon patron.

-" Bien monsieur, je préviens immédiatement les autres," précisais-je.

-" Emmenez Jane avec vous mais attention, je ne veux pas de plaintes. Les journalistes sont déjà sur place alors tenez-le en laisse."

-" Les journalistes ?" M'étonnais-je. "Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce quelqu'un d'important ?"

-" Il s'agit de la belle fille du procureur Parker, alors faites bien attention."

-" Oui monsieur."

Il raccrocha et je fis de même. Je sentais que cette histoire n'allait pas être facile, si le procureur était impliqué dans cette affaire. Et connaissant Jane, il ne se gênerait pas pour l'interroger à sa façon, et récolter d'autres plaintes qui me retomberaient dessus. Peut-être qu'il agirait normalement pour une fois ? Mais là je me faisais des illusions.

Me levant, je quittais mon bureau et interpelais mon équipe, leur expliquant en gros ce que je savais tandis que nous descendions au parking prendre la voiture. Ce fut Cho qui prit le volant et je m'installais du côté passager, le plus loin possible du beau blond situé derrière moi. Je ne voulais pas me trouver trop près de lui, j'avais peur des réactions de mon corps et de mon cœur à sa proximité.

Nous arrivions rapidement sur la scène de crime et chaque membre de mon équipe se mit au travail sans que j'eu besoin de leur dire quoi faire, même Jane se mit au travail, ce qui m'étonnais le plus. Il ne fit aucune remarque quand au lien entre la victime et le procureur, aucun commentaire qui aurait pu lui valoir une plainte, se conduisant comme j'avais toujours voulu qu'il le fasse. Il examina le corps à sa façon, reniflant à la recherche d'une odeur particulière et cela me fit sourire en voyant les têtes que faisaient les officiers de la police locale. Il fini par se relever et vint vers moi.

-" Elle n'a pas été tuée ici," me dit-il. "Je pense que le tueur l'a déposée sur le bord de cette route pour qu'on la retrouve, mais il l'a tuée ailleurs."

-" Nous avons relevé des traces de pneus un peu plus loin," ajouta l'officier Carlton, celui qui nous avait fait appeler. "La police scientifique est en ce moment même en train d'en faire un moulage pour l'étudier."

-" Bien," dis-je. "Que savons-nous d'autre sur la victime?"

-" Britney Parker, belle fille du procureur Parker, disparue il y a deux semaines après son cours de théâtre. Aucune trace d'elle depuis."

-" Maintenant vous savez où elle est," sourit Jane.

Il fallait bien qu'il nous fasse l'une de ses blagues, c'était trop beau pour durer. Mais personne ne sembla sourire et il se fit de nouveau plus sérieux. Je le vis se pencher de nouveau vers le corps, l'examiner plus attentivement et son regard changea lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers moi. Je ne sus pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'eu l'impression de voir de l'inquiétude dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

Du coin de l'œil je vis arriver Cho et je lui fis face afin de savoir ce qu'il avait découvert. Il me fit un résumé succinct de la situation et je donnais mes ordres, même si ce n'était pas utile, les membres de mon équipe savaient parfaitement quoi faire. Mais c'était plus par habitude, histoire de montrer à la police locale ce que valait une femme à la tête d'une équipe. Je savais que tous ces hommes avaient tendance à me juger lorsqu'ils nous voyaient arriver et je voulais qu'ils voient que je n'étais pas à cette place pour rien.

Nous repartîmes ensuite, après avoir demandé à avoir les comptes rendus de tout ce que la police scientifique trouverait. Le chemin du retour se fit en silence, même Jane n'ouvrit pas la bouche et cela m'inquiéta. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de garder le silence et je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête, pourquoi il m'avait lancé ce regard un peu plus tôt, qu'est-ce qui lui faisait peur.

Une fois de retour au CBI, nous nous mimes au travail et je demandais à Van Pelt de faire des recherches sur la victime, de me sortir une liste des ennemis de son beau-père, peut être que le tueur se trouvait parmi eux. La jeune femme se mit immédiatement au travail et je la remerciais avant de me tourner vers les deux autres, leur lançant un regard qui valait tout les mots. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire, inutile de le leur rappeler.

Lorsque je cherchais Jane des yeux, j'eu la surprise de découvrir son canapé vide et je m'inquiétais un peu. Son comportement était étrange depuis qu'il avait examiné le corps, il était bien trop silencieux et je me surpris à regretter ses blagues de mauvais gout.

Tandis que je me rendais dans mon bureau, je vis que la porte était déjà ouverte et que Jane se trouvait à ma place, assis sur mon fauteuil, tapant sur mon ordinateur.

-" Jane, que faites vous dans mon bureau?" M'énervais-je.

-" Des recherches Lisbon," me répondit-il sans lever la tête.

-" Et sur quoi je vous pris?"

-" J'ai une mauvaise intuition et je voudrais l'infirmer, ah voilà, j'ai trouvé."

Mais son regard me fit plus peur que son silence. Ce qu'il avait trouvé me fit peur avant même que je me penche vers l'écran pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Une fois que je vis les résultats de ses recherches, je sus que cette affaire serait bien plus difficile que je le pensais.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors? Ce premier chapitre? Bon, pas bon? J'attends vos avis, et n'ayez pas peur de me dire TOUT ce que vous pensez. Mais soyez pas trop méchant quand même.<p>

Je ne posterais peut-être qu'un chapitre par semaine, tout dépendra de comment j'avance dans l'écriture. Pour le moment j'ai 6 chapitres, je suis bien inspirée. Mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à prendre toujours autant d'avance alors au moins, vous êtes prévenu.

'oubliez pas 5 reviews 1 nouveau chapitres. Bien sûre, s'il y en a plus ça me va aussi, lol.


	3. 2:Jane POV

Salut à tous. Je sais que je n'a pas posté depuis un moment, je suis encore malade et j'avais on va dire la tête ailleurs. Mais je ne vous oublie pas, c'est promis.

Je vous poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 2 de ma fic en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Pour ne pas vous embrouiller, j'ai décidé de préciser au début de chaque chapitre à qui appartenait le POV.

Merci à **Solealuna**, **Janeandteresa**, **Dawnie**, **Lily Wolf**, **MissK369**, **LouiseMentalist** et **lilu** pour les commentaires.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

**Sweety.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jane POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Je regardais l'écran de l'ordinateur comme si j'avais vu un fantôme, et c'était presque le cas. Lorsque nous nous étions rendu sur la scène de crime et que j'avais vu le corps de cette pauvre jeune fille j'avais su que cette affaire serait bien plus compliquée que ce que nous pensions. En effet, en examinant Britney Parker, si belle de son vivant, j'avais eu comme un flash mais je n'avais rien dit à personne, je ne voulais pas qu'on me prenne pour un fou, bien que ce soit déjà l'idée de pas mal de gens, surtout des membres de la police.<p>

J'avais attendu notre retour au bureau du CBI en silence, ce qui avait étonné Lisbon. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de ne rien dire, mais cette fois je préférais justement garder ce que je savais pour moi, jusqu'à ce que j'aie la confirmation de mes craintes. Toutefois, j'espérais me tromper, pour la première fois de ma vie je voulais avoir tort. Car si j'avais raison, les choses seraient bien pires.

En arrivant, j'avais attendu que Lisbon soit occupée à donner ses ordres à l'équipe. Ils étaient tout à fait capable de faire leur travail seuls, ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils avaient à faire, mais Lisbon aimait montrer sa supériorité par moment, et c'est ce que j'aimais chez elle. Cette femme était de loin la plus forte qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer et je ne regrettais pas de faire partie de son équipe, même si j'avais un peu, bon d'accord, beaucoup, tendance à la rendre folle. J'aimais la voir se mettre en colère contre moi, car je savais que ça ne durait jamais très longtemps.

Je profitais de l'inattention de tous pour me rendre dans ce lieu qui m'était interdit mais dans lequel je passais beaucoup de temps, le bureau de ma très chère Teresa. C'était le seul endroit où je savais pouvoir faire mes recherches tranquillement. Je préférais le faire seul comme ça si jamais j'avais tort, alors je n'aurais rien à expliquer à personne. Mais voilà, Lisbon avait été plus rapide que je ne le pensais et elle était entrée en colère dans son bureau en me voyant à sa place, tapant sur son ordinateur. Et c'est à ce moment-là que mes soupçons avaient été confirmés.

Entre temps, Lisbon s'était rapprochée et se trouvait à présent juste derrière moi, une de ses mains sur mon épaule. Je sentais des décharges électriques me traverser le corps à son toucher et j'aurais voulu qu'elle ne retire jamais sa main.

Depuis quelques temps j'avais réalisé que j'étais bien plus attaché à cette femme que je n'avais bien voulu me l'admettre et j'avais eu envie de recommencer ma vie. Mon pire ennemi était toujours quelque part dans la nature, mais je ne voulais pas me faire moine en attendant de le retrouver non plus. Lisbon était la seule femme à m'aimer comme j'étais, à ne pas chercher à me changer, à m'accepter même avec mes mauvais cotés, surtout mes mauvais cotés. Je lui avais parlé la veille au soir, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle ait vraiment compris le sens de mes paroles.

Soudain, je sentais ses doigts se crisper contre mon épaule et je su qu'elle avait compris mon silence et pourquoi je cherchais des informations dans son ordinateur.

-" Ce… ce n'est pas possible," l'entendis-je souffler. "Cela voudrait dire que…"

-" Le boucher est de retour," finis-je à sa place.

Lisbon se décala de moi et je sentis immédiatement le froid envahir mon épaule, là où elle avait sa main. Je chassais ces pensées et me concentrais sur ce que nous venions de découvrir. L'affaire se présentait mal, très mal et il allait falloir mettre les autres au courant afin d'orienter notre enquête vers une toute autre direction.

-" Vous êtes certain de vous Jane?" me demanda-t-elle, l'espoir que je me trompe clairement indentifiable dans sa voix.

-" Vous l'avez vu vous-même Lisbon," lui répondis-je en me retournant, lui faisant face.

-" Nous avons donc à faire à un tueur en série," conclu-t-elle.

-" J'en ai bien peur."

Elle prit place sur son canapé et je me levais pour l'y rejoindre, sachant qu'elle allait avoir besoin de moi pour se calmer. Je pense qu'elle venait juste de comprendre une chose et pas n'importe laquelle. Le profil des victimes de ce tueur était toujours le même et elle y correspondait parfaitement, raison pour laquelle j'avais moi-même peur. Si jamais il devait lui arriver quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrais jamais, je tenais bien trop à elle.

Lentement, je levais une main que je posais sur son bras, la faisant sursauter. Nos yeux se croisèrent et je vis dans les siens la peur, un sentiment que j'avais eu trop peu l'habitude de voir chez cette femme. Elle avait peur et je pouvais la comprendre. J'avais moi aussi peur et nous ne faisions que de nous rendre compte de quoi il retournait. Qu'en serait-il lorsque nous retrouverions un autre corps, aussi abimé et torturé que celui de la jeune Parker?

-" Il faut que je prévienne l'équipe," dit-elle soudain en se levant, me forçant à la lâcher.

Je me levais à mon tour et la suivis dans l'open space. Les trois agents levèrent la tête, curieux de savoir pourquoi Lisbon arrivait avec cette expression sur le visage. Je savais qu'une fois qu'elle leur aurait tout dit, ils auraient la même expression qu'elle, et que moi supposais-je. Je la laissais donc faire.

-" Jane vient de découvrir quelque chose," commença-t-elle. "Notre enquête va s'orienter vers une autre piste."

-" Que se passe-t-il au juste?" Questionna Cho.

Toujours le premier à réagir celui-là, toujours très professionnel.

-" Ne cherchez plus parmi l'entourage de la victime, ils n'ont rien fait. Britney Parker est la nouvelle victime du…." mais elle hésitait à dire son nom.

-" Du boucher," finis-je encore une fois à sa place.

Je vis l'expression curieuse de Rigsby changer pour se transformer en expression horrifiée. Van Pelt porta ses deux mains à sa bouche pour tenter d'étouffer un cri tout aussi horrifié que l'expression de son collègue. Seul le visage de Cho ne changea pas, mais je vis dans ses yeux qu'il n'en pensait pas moins que les autres. Cet homme ne disait jamais rien, mais je parvenais tout de même à savoir ce qu'il pensait malgré son silence.

Je restais derrière Lisbon tandis qu'elle demandait à Van Pelt, qui s'était reprise, de faire des recherches sur le dossier du 'Boucher'. Je voulais moi aussi savoir combien il avait fait de victimes, combien d'autres femmes avaient perdue la vie à cause de lui, combien de famille avaient été détruites à cause de lui.

Nous étions tous dans l'attente de ces réponse quand Grace imprima tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver, et cela faisait pas mal de feuilles. J'en prenais une au hasard dans le tas sur l'imprimante et jetais un coup d'œil. Ma peur s'intensifia à mesure de ma lecture. Lisbon se posta à côté de moi et commença à lire en même temps que moi.

L'odeur de cinnamone qu'elle dégageait imprégna tout mes sens et je fermais les yeux, savourant sa proximité. Elle parvenait à chasser un peu de ma peur rien qu'en étant près de moi. Je fini par lui tendre la feuille et elle la prit, ramassant au passage les autres qu'elle distribua à Rigsby, Van Pelt et Cho.

-" Fouillez moi tout ça, voyez si vous ne trouvez pas quelque chose qui puisse nous aider à savoir comment il choisit ses victimes, quel lien il y a entre elles et comment savoir qui sera la prochaine," ordonna-t-elle.

-" Bien patron," acquiescèrent en chœur les trois agents.

-" Jane, venez avec moi," me dit-elle en retournant dans son bureau.

Et je la suivis sans protester. Je savais de quoi elle voulait me parler et je savais aussi que je ne l'écouterais pas, comme toujours. Nous entrâmes dans son bureau et elle referma la porte derrière moi, empêchant les autres d'entendre notre conversation. Elle s'installa, à ma grande surprise, sur le canapé et j'en fis autant, me rapprochant le plus possible d'elle, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-" Jane," commença-t-elle.

-" Je sais ce que vous allez me dire Lisbon," la coupais-je, "et je vous le dis tout de suite, je ne changerais pas mes plans."

-" Je ne suis pas en danger Jane, et même si c'était le cas, je suis flic et tout à fait à même de me défendre."

-" Sa seconde victime était adepte du Kung-fu ça ne l'a pas empêchée d'être enlevée, torturée et tuée."

-" Jane…" souffla-t-elle.

-" Non Lisbon, je ne prendrais pas le risque de vous perdre comme j'ai perdu ma famille, je… je ne le supporterais pas, pas cette fois."

Si ma confession la surprit elle n'en montra rien et posa une main sur mon bras, attirant mon attention. Je relevais les yeux que j'avais baissés et plantais mon regard dans le sien. Je pus voir à quel point elle était heureuse que je veuille prendre soin d'elle, avec une petite pointe d'agacement tout de même. C'était de Lisbon dont nous parlions, et même si elle appréciait mon besoin de la protéger, elle ne voulait pas que je la prenne pour une femme faible, ce que je ne faisais absolument pas. Je tenais simplement à elle, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de la perdre.

Je posais une main sur sa joue et elle ferma les yeux, savourant ce contact. Je laissais ma main lui caresser la joue comme j'en avais si souvent eu l'envie et me rapprochais d'elle sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour m'en empêcher. A croire qu'elle le voulait autant que moi. Mais alors que j'étais sur le point de me pencher pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, des coups se firent entendre à la porte, nous faisant tout les deux sursauter. Lisbon s'éloigna rapidement de moi et je la laissais faire, pas besoin que tout le monde sache ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire. Il y avait déjà bien assez de rumeurs comme ça dans les couloirs.

-" Entrez," dit alors Lisbon.

La porte s'ouvrit et je vis Laroche entrer dans le bureau, la mine sérieuse, comme toujours. Cet homme était pire que Cho, il ne souriait jamais, mais vraiment jamais. Cho au moins nous laissait parfois entre apercevoir un léger sourire, très léger mais un sourire quand même. Laroche ne devait même pas savoir ce que c'était et j'étais certain que les muscles du sourire étaient inexistants chez lui.

-" Agent Lisbon j'aimerais vous parler," dit-il en m'ignorant, "en privé."

-" Vous avez des avances à lui faire dont vous ne voulez pas que je sois témoin?" Lançais-je, tentant une nouvelle fois l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère que je sentais tendu.

Tandis que Laroche me fusillait du regard, je vis Lisbon tenter de dissimuler un petit sourire. Je le lui rendis et je m'éclipsais, les laissant seuls. Je retournais dans l'open space et pris place sur mon canapé. Je voyais bien les regards de mes collègues et je savais ce qu'ils voulaient dire, mais je me contentais de m'allonger et de les ignorer.

En fermant les yeux, je repensais à ce qui avait faillit se passer quelques minutes plus tôt dans le bureau de Lisbon. J'avais failli l'embrasser et elle n'avait rien fait pour m'en empêcher. Je sentais mon cœur battre à cent à l'heure dans ma poitrine à la simple idée qu'elle puisse partager mes sentiments. Mais peut-être était-ce moi qui m'emballais trop vite, peut-être ne m'aurait-elle pas laissée aller jusqu'au bout. Ça, je ne le saurais jamais, bien que je commençais à imaginer un autre moyen d'y parvenir.

Je repoussais tout ceci un instant pour me concentrer sur l'affaire en cour, la plus difficile et la plus dangereuse qu'il m'ait été donnée depuis que je travaillais pour le CBI. Bien sûr il y avait l'enquête sur John Le Rouge, mais je savais que pour tous il était mort, j'étais le seul à penser le contraire. Mais le 'Boucher' était bien pire que mon ennemi. Nous ne savions rien sur lui, rien de sa méthode d'approche pour enlever ses victimes, rien sur l'homme qui se cachait derrière ce nom donné par la presse bien des années plus tôt. Je sentais que ce serait une longue enquête et que allions en avoir pour plus longtemps qu'habituellement.

Après avoir ressassé ce que je savais, où plutôt ce que je ne savais pas, sur le tueur, je pensais aux victimes. Et là, une image s'imposa à moi, l'image de Teresa Lisbon, allongée sur le sol inconfortable d'une route, son visage tuméfié, du sang séché un peu partout, portant des vêtements propres et blanc. Je la voyais sans vie, devant moi et je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux, je sentais monter en moi la peine, la colère et le cri de la vengeance.

Je me redressais soudainement et regardais autour de moi. Mes collègues étaient bien trop absorbés par ce qu'ils faisaient pour me prêter attention et j'en fus soulagé. Je n'aimais pas faire des cauchemars alors que je me trouvais ici à la vue de tous. Je me redressais et m'étirais avant d'aller à la cuisine me faire un thé. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais dormi mis je savais qu'un thé bien chaud me ferait du bien. Je fis donc bouillir de l'eau et commençais ma préparation. Je ne cessais de voir le corps sans vie de Lisbon et je sentis de nouveau les larmes me venir aux yeux. Je tentais de les chasser mais n'y parvenais pas, l'image avait l'air bien trop vrai pour ça.

Je sentis alors une main se poser sur mon bras et je me retournais pour tomber dans l'émeraude des yeux de l'objet de mes pensées. Je vis son sourire se fendre et laisser place à une moue inquiète, ce visage que j'aimais tant.

-" Jane? Ça va?" me demanda-t-elle.

-" Très bien," répondis-je alors que les larmes avaient finit par forcer le barrage de mes yeux. Traitresses.

-" Vous êtes sûre? Vous ne voulez pas en parler?" S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-" Il n'y a rien à dire Lisbon," répondis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu et je vis que je lui avais fait mal.

Lisbon se recula, se fit son café, raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait dans la cuisine et repartit. Je me maudis intérieurement pour lui avoir causé de la peine et me promis d'aller m'excuser ce soir, lorsque tout le monde serait partit. Je n'aimais pas me fâcher avec elle, cela me faisais autant souffrir qu'elle, si ce n'est plus. J'avais besoin d'elle dans ma vie, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de l'en éloigner, encore moins maintenant que cette affaire nous était tombée dessus.

Ce fut donc le cœur lourd que je montais dans mon grenier, seul endroit où je savais que personne ne viendrait me déranger. J'avais besoin de réfléchir et il me fallait du calme. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me faire pardonner auprès de Lisbon si je voulais pouvoir veiller sur elle dans les jours, peut-être même, les semaines à venir.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	4. 3:Adam POV

Je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre pour vous poster la suite de ma fic. Comme j'ai déjà 15 chapitres d'écrit, je peux bien vous poster plus souvent.

Je sais que cette fic ne fait pas vraiment partie de celles qui plaisent, elle est un peu spéciale, sombre, mais j'ose espérer que la suite ne vous fera pas fuir. Pour le moment, j'écris un chapitre par jour, et croyez moi, ce n'est pas facile.

Merci encore à **LouiseMentalist**, **Janeandteresa** et **Solealuna** qui, malgré le sujet et la noirceur de cette histoire, sont toujours là.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

**Sweety**

PS: à savoir que Adam est le tueur, celui qui fait si peur aux gens. Je n'en dis pas plus.

* * *

><p><strong>Adam POV<strong>

* * *

><p>La salle était sombre mais des lumières étaient suspendues tout autour d'une grande estrade sur laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs femmes dans des tenues plus que légères. Les hommes devant elles criaient, hurlaient, sifflaient, agitant des billets au dessus de leurs têtes. Les femmes souriaient, se dandinaient, dansaient et se mouvaient en rythme avec la musique envoutante. Certaines tournaient et retournaient le long des barres centrales sur l'estrade tandis que les autres se touchaient le corps afin d'attirer un peu plus l'œil des hommes en chaleur dans la salle.<p>

J'entrais dans la salle et m'installais au bar, commandant une boisson pas trop forte, je ne voulais pas perdre la tête avant d'avoir obtenu ce pour quoi j'étais venu. Je voulais pouvoir être moi-même au bon moment, pouvoir me contrôler et assouvir ce dont j'avais besoin depuis si longtemps. Je me retenais depuis maintenant deux semaines et j'avais besoin d'avancer, de vivre et seule une femme pourrait m'aider pour ça.

Regardant autour de moi, je constatais que tout ces hommes bavaient devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, des femmes se déhanchant, se trémoussant, se dandinant, exposant sans gêne leur corps et leurs formes. Je n'aimais pas spécialement ce genre de spectacle mais je n'étais pas là pour apprécier mais pour chercher. Je cherchais LA femme, celle qui m'aiderais dans ma tache que je repoussais depuis bien trop longtemps.

Je portais le verre à mes lèvres et captais le regard d'une jeune et jolie jeune femme, brune, le visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs. Elle portait une petite jupe à peine plus longue qu'une ceinture, laissant voir un petit string rouge à paillettes. Son soutien-gorge permettait à sa poitrine de s'offrir généreusement aux regard envieux de ceux qui la voyaient et elle semblait apprécier ça. Elle se rapprocha de moi, ondulant des hanches à chaque pas et posa une main sur ma jambe lorsqu'elle arriva au bar.

-" Alors beau gosse, t'es seul?" me demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers mon visage, me permettant d'humer son parfum exotique.

-" Oui," répondis-je simplement.

-" Besoin de compagnie ?" dit-elle en glissant sa main entre mes jambes, appuyant là où elle savait me faire réagir.

Je ne tardais pas à lui faire comprendre que son invitation était la bienvenue et elle attrapa ma main, me tirant à sa suite vers une petite salle dans le fond de la pièce principale. Surement le lieu où elle amenait ses conquêtes d'un soir, sous l'œil vigilant de son mac, sans aucun doute. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça ici, c'était trop risqué et je ne voulais pas me faire prendre avant d'avoir eu ce que je voulais, ce dont j'avais besoin le plus en ce moment.

Je la suivis donc, me faufilant entre les clients, les danseuses, les serveuses. Je vis du coin de l'œil le videur nous suivre du regard. La jeune femme dû lui sourire car il tourna la tête et reporta son attention sur la porte.

J'entrais dans une petite salle encore moins éclairée que la précédente et où une chaise trônait dans son centre. La danseuse s'y dirigea en me tirant la main par la même occasion. Je m'installais donc sur la chaise et attendit qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle voulait faire. Je savais ce qui m'attendais et ne le voulais pas forcement, mais je la laissais néanmoins faire. Elle était payée pour ça et je savais qu'elle devait avoir besoin de son argent pour quelque raison que ce soit.

La jeune femme se pencha une dernière fois vers moi pour me glisser quelques mots à l'oreille avant de se reculer pour commencer son show.

Gladys, comme elle me l'avait fait savoir à l'oreille, se mit à danser devant moi, se touchant le corps au rythme d'une douce et sensuelle mélodie. Je la regardais, fasciné par les mouvements de ce corps si frêle et pourtant si fort. Elle me tourna le dos et bougea les fesses tout en baissant le haut de son corps, de façon à ce que je ne vois plus que cette partie de corps chargé en chair tentante. Je voulais la toucher, la caresser ou tout simplement l'embrasser. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentis ce genre de chose, je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter. Je savais ce que je devais faire, je savais

que c'était elle, mais j'avais une autre envie, une de celles qu'on ne peut contrôler. Une envie dont les hommes étaient les esclaves depuis la nuit des temps. La luxure.

Gladys me fit de nouveau face, le visage rouge et je sentis mon propre visage me bruler. La sueur coula le long de mon cou, se perdant sous ma chemise et une autre partie de mon anatomie se réveilla. La belle rousse se rapprocha et vint s'assoir sur mes genoux, appuyant de façon explicite sur mon entre jambe. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches et

appuyais mon visage sur sa poitrine. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira de bien être. Je laissais ma langue sortir de ma bouche, suçotais le haut de cette poitrine généreuse. Je sentis ses mains se glisser dans mes cheveux et me forcer à continuer. Ce que je fis volontiers, appréciant moi-même la torture que je lui infligeais.

Gladys se releva et je la laissais finir son show. Je savais désormais que c'était elle, il n'y avait pas de doute possible et je devrais me mettre en action rapidement. J'avais déjà attendu deux semaines et je savais que je ne parviendrais pas à attendre encore plus longtemps. Je me relevais et quittais la pièce, suivant de nouveau Gladys mais la retins par le bras et la fit se retourner vers moi. Je glissais deux billets de cinquante dollars dans son soutien-gorge et lui souris. Je me penchais vers son visage, pressant mon corps contre le sien, lui faisant sentir ce qu'elle avait provoqué.

-" Je voudrais te revoir," lui dis-je, la voix sensuelle.

-" Rejoins-moi sur le parking dans une heure," me répondit-elle dans un sourire avant de se remettre au travail, aguichant un autre bougre.

Je quittais le bar et me rendis à ma voiture pour attendre l'heure du rendez-vous que m'avait fixé Gladys. Cette femme était en tout point semblable à ce que je cherchais, à un détail près, elle avait quelques centimètres de trop et ce léger détail pouvait nuire à l'accomplissement de ma mission. Je ne pouvais me permettre de me tromper encore une fois, il me fallait absolument le bon spécimen sinon je serais condamné à chercher, encore et encore et c'était justement ce que je ne voulais pas. Il me tardais de la trouver et plus j'y réfléchissais et plus je me disais que j'avais fait erreur sur la personne. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle, je devais encore chercher. Il valait mieux que je mette un terme immédiatement à tout ça avant de perdre ce temps qui m'était si précieux.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans la ruelle, je vis sortir la brune mais ne la rejoignis pas. Ce n'était pas elle alors à quoi bon? Je mettais donc le contact et quittais ma place de parking, rentrant chez moi pour réfléchir sur ce que je n'avais pas encore compris. Je voulais savoir pourquoi je ne parvenais pas à la trouver, ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué de trouver cette femme, celle dont j'avais besoin depuis si longtemps. Je ne voulais pas être une nouvelle fois déçu en découvrant que ça ne marchait pas. Il me fallait relire mes livres, peut-être un détail m'avait-il échappé sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Auquel cas, tout ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à présent n'avait servi à rien.

Le groupe comptait sur moi, je ne pouvais les décevoir. Notre survie dépendait de ma réussite, j'avais été choisi pour cette tache, j'avais été choisi pour être celui qui conduirait notre communauté vers ce monde de pureté et de bonheur que nous ne trouvions pas ici. Je ne pouvais me permettre de les décevoir, une fois de plus. Mon honneur, ainsi que celui de ma famille dépendait de la réussite de ma mission.

Je roulais une bonne demie heure pour quitter la ville avant de m'engager sur un petit chemin de terre au bout duquel se trouvait ma maison, loin de la civilisation et de sa curiosité. Je n'aimais pas tous ces gens qui posaient sans cesse des questions pour savoir ce que cachaient les autres, je n'aimais pas la façon dont on vous regardait lorsque vous ne ressembliez pas aux autres, que vous n'étiez pas ce gentil petit mouton qui suivait les autres sans se demander pourquoi. Je n'étais pas de ceux-là, je n'étais pas comme eux et j'avais besoin d'un endroit qui me laisse respirer.

Arrivant devant la grande maison que j'avais hérité de mes parents, je garais la voiture dans le garage et en sortais pour entrer chez moi. Je posais ma veste et montais immédiatement à l'étage dans ma pièce secrète. Même chez moi j'avais besoin d'un endroit où cacher ma vie, au cas où la femme de ménage aurait l'idée de fouiller dans mes affaires. J'avais beau fuir ce monde, je n'en restais pas moins un homme occupé qui n'avait pas forcement le temps de ranger chez moi et cette femme m'était d'une grande aide.

Maria était une brave femme, d'une cinquantaine d'années passées, elle avait un charme indéniable et une gentillesse incroyable. Elle n'avait jamais eu la curiosité de chercher à en savoir plus sur moi, mais je ne pouvais me permettre de baisser ma garde. Elle pouvait bien cacher son jeu et je devais protéger ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde.

Ouvrant la porte de ma chambre, j'y pénétrais prestement et poussais un rideau avant de composer un code sur le boitier électronique. Une porte s'ouvrit à l'opposé de la pièce et je m'y dirigeais. Mes livres m'aideraient à savoir quelle erreur j'avais commise et où je trouverais celle dont j'avais besoin.

Je pris le plus gros ouvrage sur l'une des étagères et retournais dans ma chambre. Je pris place devant mon bureau, posais le livre et l'ouvrais tout de suite sur la page qui m'intéressais. Je parcourais les lignes, visualisant tout ce que je lisais dans mon esprit, guettant chaque mot comme s'ils allaient me donner la solution. Et soudain, je sus ce que j'avais à faire, je sus où je pourrais la trouver. Il me suffisais d'être attentif à tout et elle me trouverais elle-même. Cette femme qui avait l'extraordinaire chance de pouvoir accomplir de grandes choses se manifesterait elle-même à moi et ainsi je pourrais accomplir mon devoir, ma mission, ce que je savais être ma destinée depuis le jour de ma naissance.

Une fois la réponse à mes questions trouvée, je rangeais le livre à sa place et redescendais dans le salon. J'avais besoin de me détendre un peu, d'oublier que je devais repousser ce moment si important pour moi et je connaissais un excellent moyen pour ça. Allumant le poste de télévision, je tombais sur la chaine d'information. Même si je voulais fuir ce monde, j'aimais me tenir informé de ce qu'il s'y passait, savoir que bientôt tout ceci ne serait plus qu'un mauvais rêve d'une vie passée. Je montais le son afin de pouvoir comprendre de quoi parlait la jeune femme devant moi et l'écoutais expliquer ce qu'elle avait de si important à dire.

"Ce matin, sur le bord d'une route au nord de Sacramento, le corps d'une jeune femme à été retrouvé. Cette femme, Britney Parker, âgée de vingt cinq ans, vivait seule, travaillait dans un restaurant du quartier pour payer ses études et personne ne lui connaissait aucun ennemi.

Son corps était couvert de diverses blessures et le coroner a eu la gentillesse de nous informer que la pauvre femme avait été torturée pendant des jours, voir des semaines. La police a également retrouvé sur elle des marques qu'ils n'arrivent pas pour le moment à expliquer, comme un langage étrange que personne ne semble connaitre."

Je coupais le son, ne supportant plus d'entendre cette femme dénigrer mon œuvre ainsi, même si c'était une erreur, ça n'en restait pas moins une œuvre dont j'étais fier. Sur l'écran derrière la journaliste, je vis apparaitre une femme et là, je sus que je l'avais enfin trouvée. Elle était là, devant moi, enfin à la télévision et il se dégageait d'elle ce petit quelque chose qui manquait chez toutes les autres. Il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles, je l'avais enfin trouvé.

Maintenant que je savais où elle était, il ne me restait plus qu'à la trouver et l'approcher. Comment ? Je ne le savais pas encore, mais je trouverais bien un moyen sans pour autant l'alerter. Et il me serait alors facile de la ramener ici et de finir ce que j'avais commencé des années plus tôt. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine lorsque je montais me coucher ce soir. Je n'étais plus très loin d'en finir et je ne savais pas si je devais en être heureux ou triste. Tant d'années à chercher, tant d'années à parcourir le monde pour enfin trouver le bout du tunnel qui me conduirait là où je savais être ma place. J'avais mis tant de moi dans ces recherches qu'il m'étais difficile de penser que bientôt tout ceci serait fini. Mais d'un autre coté, j'étais heureux car enfin je serais libéré.

Je fermais les yeux et visualisais ce pour quoi j'étais né. Ma communauté serait fier de moi, j'allais enfin leur prouver que leur choix était le bon, qu'ils avaient choisi la bonne personne pour les conduire chez nous, dans ce monde si sélectif qu'il ne pourrait accepter que nous.

Le visage d'une femme apparut dans mes rêves, signe que c'était bien elle. Mais un petit quelque chose me fit comprendre que ce ne serait pas si facile, que les choses ne se passeraient pas comme je le souhaitais. Le chemin vers cette femme serait long et difficile. Il me faudrait me montrer fort et fier afin d'y parvenir. Je sentait l'ombre d'un homme autour de cette femme, un homme qui, je le savais, ne me laisserait pas l'approcher si facilement. Je ne savais pas encore qui il était, mais je le trouverais et le ferais disparaitre. Rien ne pourrait se mettre en travers de ma route, pas maintenant que je touchais presque au but.

Ma mission serait accomplie avec brio et je serais libre de cette enveloppe charnelle.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	5. 4:Lisbon POV

_Salut à tous._

_Bon alors soit les cours et le boulot tous prennent tout votre temps, soit ma fic ne vous plait pas. Dans les deux cas, ça m'attriste un peu mais bon, je peux rien y faire._

_Voici le chapitre 4 de cette fic, le POV de Lisbon._

_Merci quand même à ceux qui prennent le temps de me donner leurs impressions sur mon travail, vous me redonnez le sourire._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_**Sweety**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lisbon POV<strong>

* * *

><p>J'étais dans mon bureau depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Je ne cessais de repenser à la façon dont Jane m'avait parlé, à la façon sèche dont il m'avait répondu. J'avais eu mal, très mal. Je ne voulais que l'aider, j'avais vu qu'il n'allait pas bien et je voulais me montrer là pour lui. Mais il m'avait tout simplement repoussée, après la façon dont il s'était rapproché de moi plus tôt dans l'après-midi dans ce bureau même.<p>

Lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur ma joue, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de savourer la douceur de sa main et de son geste. Il était si tendre, et la chaleur de son corps était passée par sa main pour se rependre dans le mien à travers ma joue. J'avais aimé ce petit moment d'intimité entre lui et moi, même si je continuais de me dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Si Laroche n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là, qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé ? Peut-être m'aurait-il embrassé. Rien que d'y penser je sentais encore la chaleur dans mes joues et les papillonnements dans mon ventre. Je ne rêvais que de ça depuis la veille, depuis qu'il m'avait dit vouloir aller de l'avant.

Mais si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, alors je dirais que cela faisait bien plus longtemps que j'en rêvais. Peut-être pas depuis notre rencontre, mais peu de temps après. Cet homme me faisait tourner la tête.

Soufflant de frustration, je tentais de me replonger dans mes dossiers mais n'y parvenais pas. A chaque fois que je portais mon stylo au dessus de la feuille devant moi, j'attendais que la porte s'ouvre. Mais elle ne s'ouvrait jamais, restant obstinément close.

Mes trois collègues étaient partit depuis quelques temps déjà. Je leur avais dis de rentrer se reposer, que nous n'avancerions pas plus vite aujourd'hui, qu'il nous fallait encore l'autorisation de rouvrir tout les dossiers du 'Boucher'. Alors en attendant, il valait mieux prendre du repos. Mais moi je restais ici, comme tous les soirs, rattrapant mon retard. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison de ma présence ici à cette heure si tardive. En réalité j'attendais de voir arriver Jane. Je savais qu'il voudrait s'excuser pour la façon dont il m'avait parlé et je lui avais déjà pardonné, je le ferais juste languir un peu. Mais il n'était pas encore venu et je doutais qu'il le fasse.

Me résignant, je posais mon stylo sur mon bureau, me levais de ma chaise et ramassais mes affaires. J'allais rentrer chez moi, rien ne servait de continuer de l'attendre. S'il ne venait pas alors tant pis, nous aurions cette explication plus tard. Mais je me faisais quand même du souci pour lui, quelque chose me disait qu'il regrettait amèrement sa réaction et qu'il avait peur de m'affronter. Pourtant il n'avait peur de rien habituellement, encore moins de moi. Il me provoquait sans cesse alors il n'avait pas de raison d'avoir peur cette fois. Sauf que cette fois était différente.

Lorsque j'avais vu le dossier du 'Boucher', le profil de ses victimes, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de me comparer à elles. Nous nous ressemblions toutes, brunes avec les yeux verts. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se faire du souci. J'étais flic, je savais me défendre. Et puis, comment le tueur aurait-il pu s'en prendre à moi ? Il ne se risquerait jamais à s'en prendre à un flic, c'était prendre de trop grands risques et je ne pensais pas qu'il soit aussi fou. Quoi que, en y repensant, pour faire subir toutes ces choses atroces à ces femmes, il ne devait pas être sain d'esprit.

Chassant tout ça de ma tête, je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur dans le but de me rendre au parking. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, il me prit l'envie d'aller voir mon consultant. Je ne pouvais pas partir en si mauvais termes avec lui, je ne parviendrais pas à trouver le sommeil et j'en avais vraiment besoin. Le seul moyen était de parler à Jane, de lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas, de le faire s'expliquer sur sa réaction d'aujourd'hui. Je sentais qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment me parler ainsi, qu'il me cachait quelque chose d'important et j'avais déjà une petite idée de ce que cela pouvait être, mais je voulais l'entendre me le dire. Il fallait qu'il vide son sac sinon il n'irait pas bien.

Je sortais de l'ascenseur et avançais jusqu'à la porte de son repère. Elle n'était pas verrouillée lorsque je la poussais pour entrer. Il faisait sombre, mais l'éclairage de la lune me permis de voir que Jane était toujours là. Je voyais sa veste posée sur ce qui lui servait de lit. Pas étonnant qu'il dorme si mal, ce n'était pas un lit mais un tas de caisses recouvert de tissu. Je faisais un pas de plus et je le vis, devant la fenêtre, tremblant un peu. Il ne faisait plus très chaud à cette heure-ci et je pensais qu'il avait froid. Mais alors que je m'approchais de lui par derrière, toujours en silence, je l'entendis sangloter. Ce n'était pas le froid qui le faisait trembler mais les pleurs. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine.

Une fois à sa hauteur, je posais ma main sur son épaule et il se retourna, surprit de ma présence. Son si beau visage était recouvert de larmes et je ne pu retenir mon corps qui agit de lui-même. J'encerclais son cou de mes bras et le serrais fort contre moi, tentant de lui apporter un peu de chaleur humaine. D'abord immobile, il devait encore être sous le choc de mon geste, je finis par le sentir me rendre mon étreinte et il enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux. Une fois de plus, une décharge électrique me traversa et je me retenais de mon mieux pour ne pas trembler par ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était quelque chose de si intime que je me demandais s'il ne me prenait pas pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Finalement, au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité, il se recula et je posais une main sur sa joue, chassant le reste de larmes. Il me sourit et je fis de même, soulagée de le voir ainsi. Je lui prenais la main et nous nous installâmes sur son lit, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, comme plus tôt dans mon bureau. L'espace entre nous était infime et je me sentais rougir sous son regard insistant. Il savait toujours comment me mettre mal à l'aise et il semblait y prendre gout.

-" Merci Lisbon," me souffla-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma joue, juste à la commissure de mes lèvres. Il s'y attarda un peu et j'eu l'espoir qu'il bouge un peu plus vers le centre de mon visage, histoire que je puisse gouter à la douceur de ses lèvres. C'est comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, car il se décala et je sentis enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, mais pour moi c'était comme s'il s'était passé des heures. J'avais fermé les yeux et ma main était retournée se poser sur sa joue. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, mes doigts se posèrent dans son cou et je le forçais à revenir. Il se laissa faire et je pu sentir son sourire contre ma bouche. Je souris aussi et l'embrassais un peu plus longtemps. Finalement, nous nous séparâmes et je baissais les yeux, honteuse de mon geste, d'avoir profité de lui.

Je sentis ses doigts sous mon menton, me forçant à relever la tête et je le fis, plongeant dans son regard océan. Rien que ça me faisait chavirer et je savais que s'il ne se dégageait pas maintenant, je lui sauterais dessus pour plus qu'un chaste baiser. J'avais envie de plus, bien plus et je ne savais pas encore combien de temps je pourrais résister.

Ce fut lui qui brisa de nouveau le silence qui commençait à peser entre nous.

-" Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, dans la cuisine, je ne voulais pas être aussi dur avec vous," me dit-il en baissant les yeux, comme un enfant prit en faute.

-" Je vous ais déjà pardonné Jane," lui répondis-je en relevant son visage, comme lui plus tôt. " Je veux juste savoir ce qui vous met dans cet état."

Je le vis se tendre. La raison de sa réaction disproportionnée devait être vraiment quelque chose de personnel à en juger par la façon dont il s'éloigna de moi. Il me tourna le dos et je ne pu m'empêcher de vouloir le prendre dans mes bras, encore une fois, pour le rassurer, pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé de me parler s'il ne le voulait pas. Cela me faisait mal de le savoir dans cet état mais je ne pouvais pas le forcer.

-" J'ai fait un cauchemar," dit-il soudain.

-" Et… euh… de quoi parlait-il, ce cauchemar, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret bien sur," m'excusais-je.

-" De vous," souffla-t-il en réponse.

-" Suis-je si horrible que ça pour que je sois votre cauchemar?" Lui souris-je.

Mais sa mine sombre me fit ravaler mon sourire. Ce ne devait pas être un simple cauchemar dans lequel je lui bottais les fesses pour son insubordination. Donc c'était bien ce que je pensais, c'était très personnel.

Je posais ma main sur son bras pour lui faire savoir que c'était bon, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de m'en dire plus et je me levais pour repartir. Mais il m'attrapa par le bras et je le regardais, surprise. Son regard était intense. Il y avait de la peur dans ses yeux et il me fit peur à moi aussi.

-" Vous…" commença-t-il, mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir.

-" Que vous ais-je fais dans ce rêve Jane?" Demandais-je doucement.

-" Vous… étiez morte," parvint-il à dire.

Cette révélation me laissa sans voix et je secouais la tête pour chasser les images qui avaient envahies mon esprit à l'instant où j'avais entendu ses mots. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il pouvait avoir ce genre de cauchemar, pour moi tous ses mauvais rêves étaient peuplés de monstres tels que John Le Rouge. J'imaginais facilement qu'il revoyait les corps de sa femme et de sa fille. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il pourrait aussi m'y voir. Et cela me fit froid dans le dos, son imagination était vraiment sordide.

Mais alors, je compris le sens de son rêve et sa réaction. Depuis la découverte du corps de Britney Parker, il agissait différemment, était plus gentil avec moi, se montrait moins agaçant et plus protecteur, plus proche. Le fait que toutes les victimes du 'Boucher' soient brunes aux yeux verts et que cet homme se trouve en ce moment même en ville jouait beaucoup sur lui. Au lieu de m'en agacer, comme je l'aurais fait en temps normal, je m'en trouvais attendrie. Il avait peur pour moi et, même si je savais parfaitement prendre soin de moi, je savais que le seul moyen pour qu'il parvienne lui aussi à trouver le sommeil était qu'il dorme chez moi.

L'idée que Jane puisse passer la nuit près de moi me fit avoir des frissons dans tout le corps et je sentis une nouvelle fois le rouge me monter aux joues. Mais l'idée était assez tentante et je ne me rendis pas vraiment compte de ce que je faisais au moment où les mots franchirent ma bouche.

-" Vous voulez venir dormir à la maison? Peut-être que cela vous aiderait à trouver le sommeil."

Jane me regarda enfin dans les yeux pour la première fois avec un autre regard que de la peur et de la peine. Cette fois c'était de la surprise et je pense que mon regard lui renvoyait la même chose. Je ne savais pas du tout pourquoi je lui avais dis ça, enfin si je le savais. J'avais envie de passer plus de temps avec lui, en dehors du travail et c'était

l'occasion rêvée. Mais j'avais peur qu'il ne me repousse une fois de plus, qu'il rejette mon invitation et qu'il se renferme plus encore sur lui-même.

A ma grande surprise, le choc passé, il me gratifia de son plus beau sourire, ce qui me réchauffa le cœur. Ses sourires me faisaient toujours le même effet, je me sentais comme une adolescente face à son premier petit ami, à la fois excitée et intimidée. Pourtant je n'avais plus seize ans, j'étais une femme et j'avais pourtant du mal à contrôler mes émotions. Jane savait comment faire chavirer mon cœur sans même s'en rendre compte.

-" Bon et bien," commençais-je pour mettre un terme à ce silence qui devenait pesant pour moi, "si on y allait?"

-" Je vous suis Lisbon," me dit-il, plaçant sa main dans le bas de mon dos alors que nous sortions de son grenier.

Encore une fois, mon cœur fit des bonds dans ma poitrine mais je tentais de ne pas y faire attention. Il ne fallait pas que Jane sache à quel point j'étais sensible au moindre de ses toucher, à quel point j'appréciais ce geste pourtant si anodin.

Nous sortions pour prendre l'ascenseur et, une fois au parking, nous montions dans ma voiture. Il était hors de question que je monte dans la sienne, cette machine infernale qui me faisait plus penser à un corbillard qu'à une voiture, même si mon consultant y tenait beaucoup. Je préférais penser avant tout à ma sécurité et je ne serais à l'aise que dans ma voiture.

Jane me suivit sans un mot, pas même un reproche pour ne pas prendre sa voiture, ce qui m'étonnait un peu mais me soulagea aussi. Je ne me voyais pas argumenter avec lui pendant des heures pour savoir quelle voiture nous allions prendre.

Le trajet se fit en silence, moi regardant la route et Jane les yeux perdus dans le lointain. Je me doutais qu'il devait encore penser à son cauchemar et je n'avais qu'une envie, l'aider à oublier. Mais comment? J'avais bien une idée mais elle serait déplacée.

Une fois arrivés, je me garais sur le parking de mon immeuble et montais à mon appartement, Jane toujours sur les talons. Décidément son silence commençait à me peser un peu et je n'attendais qu'une chose, qu'il ouvre la bouche, qu'il me fasse une remarque, n'importe laquelle. Mais non, il gardait obstinément la bouche close. Nous entrâmes chez moi et je montais lui préparer la chambre d'ami. Je ne voulais pas qu'il dorme sur le canapé, je voulais qu'il ait une bonne nuit de sommeil, et quoi de mieux pour ça que de dormir dans un lit ?

Nous mangeâmes, toujours en silence. Parfois Jane me faisait un compliment sur la façon dont j'avais utilisé l'espace de la pièce principale. Il était content que j'ais enfin rangé les cartons qui trainaient un peu partout la dernière fois qu'il était venu chez moi. Puis vint l'heure d'aller se coucher. Nous montâmes à l'étage et je le conduisis à sa chambre, lui indiquant la salle de bain avant de me diriger vers la mienne. Mais alors que je tournais les talons, je le senti entourer mon poignet et me tirer à lui, me serrant dans ses bras.

Je lui rendis son étreinte avec joie, le serrant à mon tour fort dans mes bras. Je fermais les yeux et inspirais à fond son odeur si masculine et si… Jane.

Puis, je m'écartais et lui souriais.

-" Bonne nuit Teresa," me souffla-t-il en se penchant vers moi pour me déposer un baiser sur le bout des lèvres.

-" Bonne nuit Jane," répondis-je lorsqu'il s'écarta.

Puis, j'allais dans ma chambre, lui jetant un dernier regard avant de fermer la porte. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit là, si près de moi, mais pourtant si loin. Si je m'étais écoutée, je l'aurais invité dans ma chambre pour dormir dans ses bras. C'était inconvenant je le savais bien, mais je voulais simplement être là pour le consoler et le calmer si jamais il refaisait un cauchemar.

Au lieu de quoi, je me changeais en me couchais, pensant encore et toujours à lui, cet homme qui était tout pour moi sans qu'il le sache. Lorsque je fermais les yeux, son image apparut devant moi et je souriais tandis que je me laissais emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	6. 5: Lisbon POV

Salut à tous.

Je vous poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 5 de ma fic. Pour info, sachez que la fic est fini et qu'elle comporte en tout, prologue et épilogue compté, 25 chapitres, ce qui vous en laisse encore pas mal à arriver.

Pour ce qui est des coms, je sais que la saison ne s'y prête pas, il fait froid, on a les doigts gelés, je parle pour moi surtout, et je comprend qu'on ai pas spécialement envi de commenter. Mais c'est pas grave, je poste quand même, pour le peu qui me suivent et qui aiment.

**Tiva**: pour un com ça c'est un com. Merci beaucoup de me faire part de ton avis, que ce soit sur la fic ou la raison de l'absence de commentaires. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, ais ce n'est que le début, tu peux encore changer d'avis en cours de fic, ce que je ne souhaite pas. Régale toi.

**Helena Jane**: je n'avais même pas pensé à cet épisode en l'écrivant, mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai. Par contre, ce n'était pas Lisbon qui le surprenait, sinon ça aurait pu être complètement différent. Contente que ça te plaise, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise aussi.

**LouiseMentalist**: t'inquiète, pour les comme je ne desespère pas, j'ai l'habitude que mon travail ne soit pas commenté, depuis mes début sur ce site. Je n'ai pas autant de talent que certains auteurs comme s-damon-s, elle en a vraiment beaucoup et je l'envi parfois. Sinon, contente que ça te plaise toujours.

**Solealuna**: t'inquiète si tu commente pas, c'est pas un problème. Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir une mauvaise connexion. Je me suis retrouvée sans internet pendant une semaine, imagine l'horreur comme en plus j'ai pas le téléphone ni la TV et que je vis dans un coin perdu. Mais l'essentiel c'est que tu aime.

Bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Lisbon POV<strong>

* * *

><p>La nuit était déjà bien avancée et je n'avais cessé de rêver de mon consultant. A chaque fois, il venait dans ma chambre, se glissait dans mon lit, venait coller son corps contre le mien et m'embrassait à en perdre haleine. J'aimais ce genre de rêve mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'en avoir avec lui dans la chambre d'à côté. Je savais que lorsque je faisais ce genre de rêves, ou plutôt fantasmes, j'avais tendance à gémir et je ne voulais pas que Jane m'entendre gémir ainsi, surtout que j'étais seule dans ma chambre, il se ferait facilement des idées.<p>

Me tournant sous mes couvertures, je tentais de retrouver le sommeil mais il semblait que celui-ci se refuse à moi. C'était bien ma chance tient, alors que j'avais besoin de repos afin de pouvoir bien faire mon travail, je n'y parvenais pas. Je pensais à prendre un somnifère mais oubliais cette idée bien vite. Je ne parviendrais pas à me réveiller demain matin sinon.

Mais alors que je forçais mon esprit à trouver du repos, j'entendis soudainement un hurlement provenant de la pièce d'à côté. Ni une ni deux, je me levais et courais dans la chambre d'ami où dormait Jane. En entrant, je le vis tourner et retourner dans son lit, agitant les bras, la sueur coulant sur son visage, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. J'avais mal pour lui, je devais faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Après

tout c'était pour ça que je l'avais invité à dormir chez moi, pour ne pas qu'il soit seul si jamais il refaisait un nouveau mauvais rêve.

Doucement, afin de ne pas lui faire plus peur, je m'asseyais sur son lit, passant ma main sur son bras.

-" Jane," soufflais-je doucement, "Jane ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve."

Mais il n'ouvrait pas les yeux, il continuait à s'agiter et je ne savais plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus rapides, et lorsque je tentais de lui attraper les poignets, il me repoussa si fort que je tombais du lit. Je me relevais lentement, me massant le crâne lorsque je l'entendis hurler de plus belle. Aussitôt, je sautais de nouveau sur le lit, l'empoignant de force et l'empêchant de se faire du mal, ou de m'en faire.

-" Jane, ouvrez les yeux, s'il vous plait," le suppliais-je.

-" Lisbon, non, Lisbon," cria-t-il, " non…"

Ses pleurs me brisaient le cœur, je n'en pouvais plus de l'entendre gémir dans son sommeil. Je ne trouvais alors qu'une solution. Je me penchais vers lui et le prenais dans mes bras, le serrant aussi fort que je le pouvais, lui caressant le dos avec tendresse. Je lui soufflais des mots doux à l'oreille et peu à peu je le sentis se détendre. Ses pleurs finirent par s'estomper et je resserrais mon emprise sur lui. Je finis par m'endormir avec Jane dans mes bras, savourant la douceur de sa peau et la chaleur de son souffle contre mon cou.

Je me laissais enfin envahir par le sommeil, calquant ma respiration sur celle de Jane. Je n'eu aucun mal à m'endormir ainsi lovée contre l'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur, j'étais si bien. Je fus de nouveau envahie de rêves dans lesquels se trouvait, encore et toujours, mon consultant aux yeux bleus, mais cette fois ce n'était pas des fantasmes. Je priais intérieurement pour que ces rêves deviennent un jour réalité, que Jane et moi formerions un jour ce couple heureux et aimant que je voyais en ce moment même dans ma tête.

Lorsque je m'éveillais au petit matin, je m'aperçu que j'étais seule dans le lit et je me sentis soudain prise de panique. Jane n'était plus là et je ne l'avais même pas senti se lever ni partir. Avait-il mal pris que je dorme avec lui? M'en voulait-il d'avoir ainsi abusé de lui en me glissant dans son lit sans qu'il ne le sache?

Mais une forte odeur de café vint chatouiller mes narines et je me rassurais, il n'était pas vraiment partit, il était juste descendu préparer le petit déjeuner. Un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres et je me levais pour le rejoindre. Je ne pris même pas la peine de repasser par ma chambre pour me couvrir d'un peignoir et me rendit directement dans la cuisine. Ce que j'y trouvais fit faire des bonds à mon cœur et j'eu peur un instant qu'il ne sorte de mon cœur tant il battait vite.

Devant moi, habillé d'un simple boxer avec sa chemise, Jane faisait sauter des crêpes dans la poêle, tandis qu'à côté de lui se trouvait une tasse fumante de café. J'aimais cette image de mon collègue, et maintenant ami proche, totalement à l'aise chez moi, dans ma cuisine. J'eu l'impression que cette image avait quelque chose de normal, comme s'il était logique que Jane me prépare mon café le matin, prenant soin que je mange quelque chose avant de partir travailler.

Je restais un moment à l'entrée de la cuisine, admirant son corps, ses jambes que j'avais eues l'occasion de sentir contre les miennes durant la nuit. Je savais qu'après avoir passé tant de temps dans ses bras je ne pourrais plus m'en passer. Mais en était-il de même pour lui ? Envisageait-il la même chose que moi ? Je le voulais tellement, de tout mon cœur que je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse ne pas le vouloir aussi fort que moi.

-" Si vous veniez boire votre café au lieu de me reluquer," me dit l'objet de mes pensées sans se retourner.

Je souris et avançais dans la cuisine, me plaçant à côté de lui près de la gazinière. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se tourna pour me faire face. J'eu une soudaine envie de l'embrasser mais je me retenais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je profitais encore de lui. Mais j'en avais tellement envie.

Je vis alors Jane se pencher vers moi, ses yeux dans les miens et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, doucement, tendrement. Je fermais les yeux, profitant de ce que j'avais tellement rêvé de faire. Je sentis la main de Jane se poser sur ma joue et j'en fis de même, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui entourer la nuque de mes bras. Il passa lui-même ses bras autours de ma taille et me serra contre lui. Le baiser dura peu de temps, mais pour moi c'était le plus merveilleux de tous. Il fini par se reculer et posa son front sur le mien.

-" Bien dormi?" me demanda-t-il.

-" Merveilleusement," lui répondis-je avant de me rappeler que nous avions dormi ensemble. "Jane je… je suis désolée pour la nuit dernière, je…"

-" Non vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi depuis bien longtemps," me dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-" C'est vrai ?" M'étonnais-je.

-" Vrai de vrai, et je… je suis désolé pour…"

-" Le cauchemar ? Ce n'est rien, j'ai été ravie d'être là pour vous aider," lui assurais-je avec un sourire.

Il me sourit à son tour et se décala de moi, prenant ma tasse qu'il me tendit. Nous primes notre petit déjeuner en silence mais l'air était chargé de douceur, de gaieté et de bonne humeur. Cela faisait du bien de passer du bon temps comme ça, vu ce qui nous attendait au bureau, je voulais profiter de tout ces moments de calme que nous offrait la vie. Et il me semblait que Jane aussi.

Nous montâmes nous préparer, chacun de notre côté puis nous nous rendîmes au CBI où nous attendait l'affaire du 'boucher'. Je savais que cette histoire allait encore faire du mal à Jane, je ne voulais d'ailleurs pas qu'il travaille dessus, je voulais qu'il oublie toute

cette histoire. Mais comment le lui dire sans qu'il ne le prenne mal ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je n'avais pas confiance ne lui, je voulais juste le protéger de la peine et de la peur que lui apporterait cette enquête. Je savais qu'il souffrait beaucoup de cette peur, qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre et je ne le voulais pas non plus. Mais comment faire pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'était que pour son bien ?

Je décidais que je lui en parlerais plus tard, pour le moment je voulais juste profiter de ces moments de calme.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à notre étage, je vis que mes autres collègues étaient déjà là, travaillant sur le dossier de la belle-fille du procureur. Je pouvais voir que cette affaire les touchait eux aussi et qu'elle leur ferait autant de mal qu'à Jane, ou à moi. Je les saluais et

me dirigeais vers mon bureau. Mais alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte, une voix m'interpella de l'autre bout du couloir. Je vis Laroche et je me tendais immédiatement. La main de Jane se posa sur mon épaule, me rassurant un peu par sa présence. Je me tournais pour lui sourire et rejoignis mon patron dans son bureau, sous les regards curieux de mes collègues. Curieux et inquiets.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la pièce, je le vis déjà installé sur son fauteuil et il me fit signe de prendre place, ce que je fis. Je savais déjà ce qu'il voulait me dire, pas besoin d'être mentaliste pour le savoir.

-" Agent Lisbon," commença-t-il. " Je suis désolé de vous dire ça mais l'affaire de Britney Parker vous est retirée."

-" Quoi, mais pourquoi ?" M'exclamais-je, surprise. En fin de compte ce n'était pas ce à quoi je pensais.

-" Le FBI s'en occupe déjà, et vous avez bien assez de travail comme ça. De plus, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que vous soyez sur l'affaire."

-" Pas une bonne idée ? Et pourquoi je vous prie ?"

-" Allons agent Lisbon, cette affaire vous touche de trop près, vous correspondez parfaitement au profil des victimes et je ne voudrais pas perdre un agent," m'expliqua-t-il.

-" Mais monsieur, à chaque enquête nous prenons le risque d'être blessé ou pire, cette affaire ne fait pas exception."

-" Je ne prendrai aucun risque. Vous pouvez retourner travailler."

Et il se replongea dans le dossier qu'il avait devant lui, ne faisant plus attention à moi. Je me levais donc et partis dans mon bureau, de mauvaise humeur. Je ne fis même pas attention à mes collègues qui attendaient de savoir ce qui se passait, m'enfermant simplement, refusant de voir qui que ce soit.

Non mais pour qui se prenait-il pour faire ça ? C'était une affaire difficile, je le savais, mais et alors ? J'étais flic, je savais faire mon travail, je n'étais pas une débutante. Mais Laroche semblait penser autrement. Malheureusement je ne pouvais rien faire, je devais me plier au règlement, que je le veuille ou non.

J'entendis un coup à ma porte et je sus qui venait me voir. Même si je voulais être seule, je ne voulais pas le renvoyer. J'avais besoin de lui en ce moment, de sa présence et de son réconfort. Je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même depuis notre première conversation et parfois ça me faisait peur. Mais j'aimais aussi ce qu'il éveillait en moi, ces sentiments et ces sensations que je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir un jour. Alors j'acceptais les choses comme elles venaient.

Je vis la porte s'ouvrir et la tête blonde de mon consultant passer légèrement, le regard inquisiteur. Je lui fis signe d'entrer et il avança, le sourire aux lèvres et les mains dans les poches. Comme à son habitude, il prit place sur le canapé et je l'y rejoignais. Une fois que je fus assise, il me prit la main et, même si je ne voulais pas de démonstrations d'affection au bureau, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de savourer la chaleur qui se diffusait de son corps si proche du mien.

-" Que se passe-t-il ?" me demanda-t-il.

-" Laroche me retire l'affaire," lui répondis-je. "Il pense que c'est trop dangereux pour moi. Le FBI s'en occupe à présent."

-" Bien que je trouve ça injuste, d'un autre côté j'en suis rassuré," me souffla-t-il. "Je n'aurais pas à me faire du souci pour vous dorénavant."

Je lui fis face et pu voir dans son regard à quel point il était soulagé. Je me rendais compte maintenant de tout ce que cette affaire lui faisait. Même si je savais qu'il avait peur pour moi, je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Et au lieu de m'en énerver, je m'en sentais moi aussi soulagée. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que, savoir que Jane ne ferait plus de cauchemar me faisait plaisir, de savoir qu'il pourrait dormir la nuit sans me voir morte me rassurait.

Je serrais sa main et lui souris. Le FBI s'occuperait de l'affaire, ils trouveraient le 'Boucher' et sauveraient les éventuelles futures victimes. Je pourrais alors penser à mon consultant et à moi-même, n'ayant plus peur de ce qui pourrait nous arriver. Peut-être qu'alors nous pourrions vraiment avoir cette vie dont je rêvais, peut-être que nous pourrions être heureux tout les deux. L'avenir nous le dirait.

En attendant, je profitais de la présence de Jane à mes cotés. Nous restâmes un moment comme ça, en silence, les mains liées. Puis Jane se leva, me sourit une dernière fois et repartit s'installer sur son canapé pour faire ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, dormir. Je le laissais donc faire, heureuse qu'il ne soit plus hanté par toute cette histoire.

Je reprenais ma place à mon bureau et me replongeais moi aussi dans mon travail. Le tas de dossiers ne disparaitrait pas tout seul, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en charge. Et ce quelqu'un c'était moi, comme toujours. Mais je le fis avec plaisir, un poids venait de m'être retiré des épaules et je ne voyais plus de nuages à l'horizon, du moins pour le moment.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	7. 6: Jane POV

Saut les amis, je sais que j'ai encore du retard, mais j'ai beaucoup de soucis en ce moment, comme savoir où je vais pouvoir trouver un nouveau logement puisque mon propriétaire à mit ma maison en vente et que des gens sont intéressés. Chouette, juste avant Noël.

Enfin, sinon je vais essayer de vous poster un chapitre tout les deux jours car j'ai trois autres fics à vous poster et que celle-ci est fini depuis un moment.

Merci encore pour les commentaires et bonne lecture.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Jane POV<strong>

* * *

><p>J'étais assis sur mon canapé, la tête ailleurs. Depuis que Lisbon m'avait dit que nous n'étions plus sur l'affaire du 'Boucher' je me sentais mieux, moins oppressé dans la poitrine. Toute cette histoire avait fait renaître en moi ce sentiment de peur, ce sentiment<p>

d'inquiétude pour quelqu'un. Bien sûr je m'étais toujours quelque peu inquiété pour elle, j'avais beau savoir que Lisbon était flic, qu'elle savait se défendre et prendre soin d'elle, je ne pouvais empêcher la partie mâle Alpha en moi de se réveiller et de se faire plus forte. Lisbon était tout pour moi et si jamais il devait lui arriver quelque chose, je sais très bien que je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

Je lui avais ouvert mon cœur deux soirs plus tôt, lui révélant que je voulais avancer dans la vie, rencontrer des gens, peut-être même me mettre en couple. Je savais que c'était cette partie là qui l'avait un peu déstabilisée, je lui en avais fait part volontairement. Je voulais qu'elle sache que j'étais enfin prêt. Mais je n'étais pas prêt pour n'importe qui, je l'étais pour elle et elle seule. Je ne voulais rien d'autre que de refaire ma vie avec cette femme qui savait me tenir tête, celle qui parvenait à me rendre fou de rage parfois tout comme faire battre mon cœur comme jamais je ne pensais qu'il pourrait battre de nouveau. Je voulais Teresa Lisbon de tout mon être.

Lorsque je m'étais éveillé dans ses bras ce matin, je m'étais d'abord demandé ce qu'elle faisait là, où je me trouvais. Puis je m'étais souvenu de la veille et de son invitation à dormir chez elle. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mes cauchemars revenaient

systématiquement chaque nuit et je ne voulais pas lui infliger ça. Mais elle avait insisté. Lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux, que je l'avais vue ainsi endormie sur mon torse, mon cœur avait encore accéléré sa cadence et j'avais eu peur de la réveiller. Mais elle semblait vraiment très fatiguée.

Je n'avais pas eu trop de mal à me lever, enfin du moins à me lever sans la sortir de son sommeil. Emotionnellement ce fut une autre histoire, je voulais tellement pouvoir rester avec elle, l'enveloppant dans mes bras avec amour. Mais il fallait que je résiste, ne serait-ce qu'encore un peu. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il en était de ses sentiments à elle et je ne voulais la forcer à rien, je voulais qu'elle soit certaine de ce qu'elle voulait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se réveille un jour avec le regret d'avoir été trop vite. Je serais capable d'attendre.

J'étais descendu lui préparer un bon petit déjeuner, sachant qu'elle ne mangeait jamais le matin, soit par manque de temps, soit par fainéantise tout simplement. Pour le café, ça n'avait pas été difficile, tout était déjà prêt, il ne suffisait qu'à mettre en route la cafetière. Mais en cherchant dans les placards pour lui préparer des crêpes, j'avais eu la surprise d'y trouver mon thé favori et je l'en remerciais silencieusement. Cette femme était extraordinaire. Je m'étais donc mis au travail, sifflotant gaiement lorsque j'avais sentis son regard posé sur moi. Je l'avais senti arriver, son parfum si doux, sa démarche caractéristique. Je ne pouvais pas me tromper, de plus il n'y avait que nous dans l'appartement.

Lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de moi, je n'avais pas résisté et je m'étais penché pour l'embrasser. J'en avais eu tellement envie, depuis si longtemps, depuis notre premier baiser de la veille devant ma chambre. Ce n'était qu'un tout petit baiser, mais pour moi ça avait été la plus douce sensation que j'avais pu ressentir depuis la mort de mon épouse. Je ne me lasserais jamais des lèvres de Teresa, car oui, maintenant je ne voulais plus l'appeler Lisbon, je voulais utiliser ce si merveilleux prénom que lui avait donné ses parents, Teresa, Sainte Teresa. Ce petit surnom lui allait si bien, en adéquation parfaite avec son caractère. Elle aimait protéger les autres, parfois même au péril de sa vie, et c'est-ce qui la rendait si unique à mes yeux.

Relevant la tête vers le bureau de 'Teresa', je la voyais s'activer à remplir ses dossiers. Je savais qu'elle était en colère contre Laroche pour lui avoir retiré l'affaire, comme si elle n'était pas capable de trouver ce tueur et de l'arrêter. Moi aussi j'aurais réagis de la même

façon en temps normal, mais cette affaire était tout sauf normale. Lorsqu'il avait dit ne pas vouloir prendre de risque, j'avais presque eu envie de courir dans son bureau et le prendre dans mes bras pour le remercier, je dis bien presque. Je ne me risquerais jamais à faire ça, il pouvait être pire que Lisbon parfois, j'en avais déjà fait l'expérience et je ne voulais pas recommencer.

Ma si douce patronne avait mit ses collègues au courant et à présent, ils étaient tous en train de rattraper leurs divers dossiers en retard. Il ne faut pas croire que les flics remplissent tous leurs rapports immédiatement après la clôture d'une affaire, ça non. Il leur arrivait d'attendre plusieurs jours avant de le faire, mais tous les détails ne quittaient jamais leur tête, même après le rapport achevé et classé.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre et remarquais qu'il était déjà midi passé et mon ventre se mit à gargouiller. J'avais faim et je me doutais que Teresa aussi. Scrutant la salle, je remarquais seulement maintenant que Rigsby s'était levé pour se rendre à la cuisine. Avec lui, pas besoin de montre, son estomac savait l'heure à la seconde près. Les autres n'avaient qu'à faire attention à lui pour savoir qu'il était temps de manger, ce qui était assez comique. Ah que j'aimais cette équipe, ma famille.

Je me levais donc et entrais dans le bureau de ma patronne sans frapper, on ne perd pas si facilement ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Ce n'était pas parce que nous nous étions rapprochés que j'allais lui faire le plaisir de frapper avant d'entrer. Je restais quand même moi avant tout. Je la vis relever les yeux vers moi et me gratifier d'un léger sourire. Elle était encore un peu en colère, mais je savais que ça passerait. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps mais elle finirait par se rendre compte que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Je lui rendais son sourire avant de m'arrêter juste devant son bureau, la forçant à lever la tête pour ne pas perdre mon regard.

-" Si nous allions manger très chère ?" Lui proposais-je.

Je vis qu'elle hésitait lorsqu'elle reposa les yeux sur tous les dossiers devant elle. Je pouvais la comprendre, elle avait encore beaucoup de travail et ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Nous pourrions rentrer plus tôt ce soir si elle avançait bien, car j'avais bien l'intention de repasser la nuit chez elle afin de lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais pour elle. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se laisse mourir de faim à cause du tas de rapports et de plaintes.

-" Allons Lisbon, vous pourrez les finir en revenant, qu'est-ce qu'une heure pour manger ?" Insistais-je.

-" Une heure de moins pour travailler," me répondit-elle tout en posant son stylo.

Je lui souris et lui tendais mon bras qu'elle prit en levant les yeux au ciel comme elle savait si bien le faire. Nous sortîmes de son bureau et je la vit tenter de retirer son bras du mien mais je posais ma main dessus afin de l'en empêcher.

-" Jane…" souffla-t-elle.

-" Faites moi plaisir Lisbon," la suppliais-je presque, en lui faisant mon regard de cocker.

Cela sembla fonctionner car elle replaça son bras mais rougit quand même un peu devant ses collègues. Je remarquais que Rigsby avait retrouvé sa place devant ses dossiers et que Grace et Cho levaient la tête vers nous. Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage de ma tendre Grace, si romantique dans l'âme et même Cho nous gratifia d'un sourire à la Cho, un simple étirement de lèvres. Rigsby faillit s'étouffer avec son sandwich mais se reprit à temps.

-" Jane et moi allons manger," leur précisa Lisbon. " Nous n'en avons pas pour plus d'une heure. Si jamais une affaire arrive, appelez-moi."

-" Bien boss," répondirent-ils en chœur.

Puis nous marchâmes jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui, pas chance pour Lisbon et son image d'agent dur à cuir, arriva rapidement et nous pûmes nous y engouffrer. Je ne résistais plus à l'envie qui me démangeait depuis un moment déjà et me penchais pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se tendit l'espace d'une seconde mais se laissa vite aller et vint

enrouler ses bras autour de ma nuque. Je souris contre sa bouche et approfondis le baiser. Mais le ding nous signala que nous étions en bas et nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur. Je pouvais voir dans son attitude qu'elle aurait bien eu envie de continuer, et moi aussi. Mais il y avait trop de monde et je ne voulais pas l'embarrasser devant ses collègues.

Nous allions dans le petit resto au coin de la rue, je ne voulais pas offrir à Lisbon un sandwich rapide au kiosque devant le bâtiment, elle avait besoin de quelque chose de plus consistant. Elle s'en amusa lorsque la serveuse nous apporta la carte et je la regardais choisir son plat avec intérêt. J'aurais pu passer ma journée à l'observer ainsi, si belle, si calme, si Teresa Lisbon. Pas Teresa Lisbon l'agent mais Teresa Lisbon la femme.

Nous mangeâmes tout en parlant de tout et de rien puis j'eu envie d'aborder un sujet qui me tenait à cœur. Je savais qu'elle ne voudrait pas forcement en parler ici mais il fallait que je sache avant de revenir chez elle ce soir, je ne voulais pas me briser le cœur déjà si fragile.

-" Lisbon, il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais parler," commençais-je.

-" Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'endroit idéal pour ça Jane," se buta-t-elle immédiatement.

-" Et vous préférez en parler au bureau ?"

-" Non," souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Je posais ma main sur la sienne et elle releva les yeux. Je pu voir qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle appréhendait ce que j'avais à lui dire. Mais c'était important pour moi et je ne pouvais plus attendre que ce soit le 'bon moment'.

-" Lisbon, ce que j'ai à vous dire est important, cela concerne notre discussion d'il y a deux soirs."

-" Jane je… je ne sais pas si c'est…"

Mais je la coupais avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, me penchant vers elle pour poser un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle rougit un peu plus et je souris, j'adorais la voir rougir.

-" Lorsque je vous ai dis que je voulais avancer dans la vie, rencontrer des gens," je la vis se tendre un peu plus. "Je voulais dire que je… il y a une femme qui me plait, une femme qui fait battre mon cœur depuis longtemps déjà et j'ai peur qu'elle ne me rejette."

Je vis passer dans ses yeux un voile de tristesse et je compris qu'elle se méprenait sur mes paroles. Pensait-elle vraiment que j'aurais agis ainsi avec elle si elle n'était pas justement cette femme ? Pensait-elle que je me servirais d'elle pour m'entrainer avant de sauter le pas? Il fallait que je lui explique qu'elle était cette femme.

-" Lisbon, cette femme c'est…"

-" N'en dites pas plus Jane," me coupa-t-elle cette fois. "Vous avez peur et je peux le comprendre mais… je ne veux pas être celle qui vous aidera à savoir si vous êtes prêt à avancer vers elle, je ne veux pas n'être qu'un remplacement en attendant que vous ayez le courage de lui parler."

Elle se leva précipitamment et je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Elle ne comprenait décidément pas ce que je voulais dire. Elle pensait exactement ce que j'avais peur qu'elle ne pense. Il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre. Je me rendais compte que je n'avais pas été très clair, j'avais vraiment du mal à m'exprimer lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments. Je devais vraiment travailler là dessus.

Je me levais à sa suite et tentais de la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne quitte le restaurant mais une serveuse me passa devant et je la perdis de vue. Lorsque la jeune femme s'écarta, je scrutais la salle pour la trouver mais elle n'était plus là et mon cœur s'affola dans ma poitrine, la peur revenant au galop. Mais où était-elle passée ? Et là, je la vis, sur le trottoir juste devant, parlant avec un homme qui s'essuyait la veste avec un mouchoir. Je sortais et écoutais ce qu'ils se disaient.

-" Je suis vraiment navrée, je ne faisais pas attention," s'excusa Lisbon.

-" Ce n'est rien madame…"

-" Lisbon, agent Lisbon," précisa-t-elle.

-" Agent Lisbon," sourit l'homme. " Ne vous excusez pas, moi-même je ne

regardais pas où j'allais."

Lisbon baissa un peu les yeux avant de les relever en rougissant. Je sentis le sang bouillir dans mes veines. Un homme osait faire rougir Lisbon, _**MA**_ Lisbon, mais de quel droit faisait-il ça?

-" Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner?" lui demanda-t-elle.

-" Avec un café peut-être?" Proposa-t-il.

-" Euh… et bien…" balbutia-t-elle.

-" Mais ne vous sentez pas obligée de…"

-" Non, un café sera très bien."

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent se donner rendez-vous, je m'avançais et posais ma main sur l'épaule de Lisbon. Elle se retourna et m'envoya un regard noir, croyant me faire peur. Je vis l'homme se tendre et m'envoyer le même regard. Je ne le sentais pas ce type, il y avait quelque chose de pas clair chez lui, je ne savais pas quoi mais je n'allais certainement pas laisser Lisbon s'approcher de lui de trop près.

-" Lisbon," commençais-je, "je dois vous expliquer quelque chose et maintenant."

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et l'entrainais avec moi un peu plus loin, sous le regard encore plus noir de cet inconnu qui me plaisait de moins en moins. Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes, Lisbon se dégagea de ma main et me fit face, prête à me frapper dans le nez mais je lui pris le visage de mes deux mains et plongeais sur elle pour l'embrasser passionnément.

D'abord surprise, elle tenta de se défaire de mon emprise, mais peu à peu, elle se détendit et fini par répondre à mon baiser. Ce fut un baiser passionné, fantastique et j'aurais voulu qu'il ne prenne jamais fin. Mais il ne dura pas bien longtemps, assez cependant pour qu'elle comprenne je pense. Nous nous séparâmes mais je posais mon front contre le sien, reprenant mon souffle.

-" C'est vous cette femme Lisbon… Teresa, jamais je ne jouerais avec vos sentiments," lui dis-je alors entre deux soupirs. "Je ne sais toujours pas si vous avez les mêmes sentiments envers moi mais…"

-" Bien sûr idiot," me coupa-t-elle en m'embrassant encore une fois.

Le baiser fut plus doux cette fois, mais tout aussi merveilleux. Je lui entourais la taille de mes bras et elle m'entoura la nuque, se serrant encore plus contre moi, souriant contre mes lèvres.

Cette fois ce fut elle qui mit fin au baiser mais son sourire était rayonnant, me donnant envie de la voir ainsi pour le reste de ma vie.

-" Retournons travailler," me dit-elle. "Nous rediscuterons de tout ça ce soir à la maison."

-" Chez vous ?" Demandais-je innocemment.

-" Chez moi," m'approuva-t-elle.

Puis elle me prit la main. Nous retournâmes au restaurant pour payer notre repas. J'étais partis si vite que j'avais oublié de le faire. La serveuse nous sourit, comprenant que nous avions eu une petite dispute mais ne nous reprocha rien. Puis nous retournâmes au CBI.

En passant, je remarquais l'homme d'un peu plus tôt, nous regardant méchamment. Je fus heureux de ne pas avoir laissé le temps à Lisbon de prendre rendez-vous avec lui, je ne le sentais vraiment pas. Je ne voulais absolument pas que cet homme revoit ma Lisbon. Ce soir nous aurions une vraie discussion et mettrions les choses à plats. En attendant, elle savait ce que je ressentais pour elle, et j'étais certain qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Il ne restait plus qu'à fixer les règles, car je savais qu'elle poserait des conditions. C'était ma Lisbon.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	8. 7: Jane POV

Salut les amis, je sais que j'ai encore du retard, pardonnez moi mais en c moment j'ai pas mal de soucis. En plus je travail tous les jours et j'étais un peu fatiguée, du coup je vous ais un peu oublié. Mais pour me faire pardonner je vous poste deux chapitres aujourd'hui et la suite demain.

Merci encore pour les commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Jane POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Après être retourné au CBI, je laissais Lisbon à ses dossiers, elle était vraiment impatiente d'en finir avec tout ça. Et je savais bien pourquoi. Si elle finissait assez tôt, alors nous pourrions rentrer plus tôt que prévu et avoir cette discussion, complète et sans interruption cette fois.<p>

J'avais vraiment besoin de lui parler, de vider mon sac et lui ouvrir mon cœur. J'avais tant de choses à lui dire, tant de secrets à dévoiler. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas tout garder pour moi, qu'il fallait que je m'ouvre à elle. Une vraie relation était construite sur la confiance, alors je voulais tout lui dire. De ma culpabilité sur la mort de ma famille, en passant par mon enfance un peu spéciale et toutes les mauvaises choses que j'avais fait à cette époque et pour finir mes soupçons sur John le Rouge. Je ne voulais aucun secret entre nous.

Bien entendu je savais bien que Teresa ne me dirait pas tout, qu'elle garderait une part pour elle. Mais je ne la forçais à rien, je savais qu'elle s'ouvrirait à moi quand elle serait prête. En attendant, je devais être là pour elle, à chaque instant et je me faisais un devoir de le faire.

Lorsque je retournais à mon canapé, je remarquais que mes collègues me suivaient des yeux, curieux et je savais bien pourquoi. Ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il c'était passé durant la pause de midi, qui avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Nous avions un peu plus d'une demi-heure de retard et en tant qu'équipe soudée, ils voulaient en savoir plus. Je ne pouvais pas le leur reprocher, au contraire, j'étais ravi de voir qu'ils se souciaient autant de leur patronne. Je me disais que si un jour il m'arrivait quelque chose, alors Teresa ne serait pas seule, qu'elle aurait des gens pour la soutenir et prendre soin d'elle.

Je prenais place sur mon canapé, sirotant la tasse de thé que je m'étais préparée en revenant et attendais la question que je savais venir bientôt. Et je ne me trompais pas.

-" Alors Jane, racontes-nous tout," me dit Rigsby en rapprochant sa chaise de mon canapé.

-" Que veux-tu que je te dise?" Lui demandais-je d'un ton innocent.

-" Toi et Lisbon," précisa-t-il.

-" Et bien quoi moi et Lisbon?" Continuais-je.

-" Vous êtes ensemble?" Demanda cette fois Van Pelt avec des étincelles dans les yeux.

Je savais bien qu'ils attendaient tous ça depuis longtemps, il y avait même des paris sur le temps qu'il nous faudrait pour nous dévoiler. Je ne m'en offusquais pas, mais je savais qu'il en serait tout autre si jamais Lisbon venait à l'apprendre. Elle n'aimait pas que les gens s'occupent de sa vie privée, et je la comprenais.

Mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de leur en parler, je voulais garder encore un peu ce petit secret entre nous, du moins tant que nous n'aurions pas parlé elle et moi. Je voulais son accord pour mettre nos amis au courant, je ne voulais pas que tout se termine si vite à cause d'un petit désaccord comme celui-ci.

-" Lisbon et moi ne sommes qu'amis," leur répondis-je. "Elle avait besoin de parler au sujet de cette affaire, alors c'est-ce que nous avons fait, nous avons parlé."

Je vis le regard septique de Cho et je lui faisais comprendre avec les yeux qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire pour le moment. Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Les autres parurent déçus mais je ne m'en occupais pas. Ils finiraient par le savoir, mais chaque chose en son temps.

Chacun retourna à ses occupations et le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Aucune affaire ne vint nous déranger et les trois agents eurent le temps de finir tout leurs rapports en retard, ainsi que Lisbon. Du coup, je les vis partir plus tôt qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu et, une fois qu'ils eurent tous disparu dans l'ascenseur, je me précipitais dans le bureau de ma boss. J'avais envie de la voir, de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser.

Je la trouvais une fois de plus la tête dans les dossiers. Je pensais qu'elle avait fini depuis longtemps, mais je devais me tromper. Je m'avançais vers le bureau et constatais que ce n'était ni un rapport en retard, ni une plainte à mon encontre. Non, il s'agissait d'autre chose et à son regard je sus que c'était important.

Curieux, je fis le tour du bureau et regardais par-dessus son épaule. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, mon sang se glaça dans mes veines et ma respiration se bloqua. C'était le rapport d'autopsie de Britney Parker. On pouvait voir des photos de la scène de crime, différentes prises de vues des coups qu'elle avait reçu, des mots inscrit sur son corps mais qui n'avaient aucun sens.

Je tournais le fauteuil de Teresa afin qu'elle ne regarde plus ces choses et la forçais à se lever. Je l'entourais alors de mes bras et la serrais contre moi, fort. Je la sentis faire de même et nous restâmes un moment comme ça, en silence. Puis, elle releva la tête vers moi sans se décoller. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint poser un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je fus surpris mais approfondis le baiser, y mettant tout mon amour pour elle. Je savais qu'elle avait besoin de ça, de ce réconfort que je lui apportais et, après avoir vu ces photos, moi aussi j'en avais besoin.

Finalement, nous nous séparâmes mais restâmes l'un contre l'autre. Je ne voulais pas me séparer d'elle et il semblait que Teresa non plus. Mais il fallait que nous rentrions à la maison. Rien que de penser que j'allais une fois de plus passer la nuit chez Lisbon, mon cœur s'emballait. J'étais si heureux qu'elle me le propose encore, qu'elle ne me rejette pas. Je crois même que j'étais le plus heureux des hommes sur Terre à cet instant.

-" Rentrons," lui soufflais-je.

Elle acquiesça et nous partîmes donc, comme la veille au soir, avec sa voiture, en silence. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas à cause de mes cauchemars mais à cause de l'affaire du 'Boucher', même si elle n'était plus de notre ressort. Je ne cessais de voir ces images dans ma tête, imaginant le corps de Teresa à la place de celui de Britney, ses longs cheveux ébène couvrant une partie de son visage, ses beaux yeux émeraude fermés à jamais. Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive, je ne voulais pas devoir supporter la peine de perdre encore une fois la femme que j'aimais.

Je savais qu'il en était de même pour elle, qu'elle s'imaginait elle aussi à la place de cette jeune fille et qu'elle avait peur. Je sentais que toute cette histoire l'avait secoué bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Je devais la faire me parler, il fallait qu'elle évacue tout ça sinon elle en deviendrait folle.

Une fois arrivés, je la vis monter directement dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Je fus tenté de la suivre, de partager ce moment avec elle. Mais je savais que c'était trop tôt, et je ne voulais pas ruiner notre relation si fragile et toute nouvelle. Nous avions le temps

pour ça. Je voulais juste pouvoir profiter de la chaleur de son corps tout au long de la nuit, de pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras, tout simplement.

Pendant qu'elle se lavait, je me mis en quête de quelque chose à manger et constatais qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose dans ses placards. Le fond de sa poubelle m'informa sur ce qu'elle mangeait tout les jours, des plats à emporter, du surgeler. Son alimentation était loin d'être saine. J'allais y remédier mais pas ce soir. Je décidais donc de faire comme elle et trouvais la carte d'un restaurant chinois pas très loin qui faisait des plats à emporter. Je commandais donc quelque chose pour deux et attendais qu'il nous livre. Ce qui ne tarda pas et je dressais la table, juste à temps car je la vis descendre l'escalier et venir vers moi.

Elle semblait plus détendue et portait une tenue si courte que je sentis une chaleur se rependre dans mon corps. Si je l'entendais encore une fois dire qu'elle n'était pas attirante, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Car elle n'était peut-être pas une reine de beauté, mais pour moi elle était la plus belle femme sur cette Terre.

Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches, ses jambes fines et blanches bougeant sensuellement à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Son débardeur vert faisait ressortir ses yeux dans lesquels je me perdis l'espace d'un instant. Je lui ouvrais les bras et elle vint s'y lover.

Puis, nous nous installâmes à table et mangions en silence. Une fois fini, nous débarrassâmes la table tous les deux et elle m'aida à faire la vaisselle. On aurait dit un couple, les choses se faisaient naturellement et je me sentis à ma place ici, dans sa cuisine, avec elle. Je voulais pouvoir faire ça tout les jours pour le reste de ma vie.

Dès que tout fut propre, nous montâmes à l'étage et je me dirigeais vers la chambre d'amis. Mais avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la porte, je sentis sa main sur mon bras et je relevais les yeux vers elle.

-" Dors avec moi," me dit-elle simplement.

-" Nous pouvons dormir ici," tentais-je, soudain mal à l'aise à l'idée de pénétrer dans la pièce si intime de cette femme.

-" Je veux que tu dormes avec moi, dans ma chambre, s'il te plait," me répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-" Tout ce que tu voudras," lui dis-je alors en relevant son visage.

Nous nous sourîmes avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, Je restais un moment sur le pas de la porte, peu certain de vraiment pouvoir y entrer, mais elle me tira par la main et je la suivis jusqu'à son lit. Elle tira ses couvertures et prépara le lit pour nous deux. Puis, elle alla jusqu'à son placard, fouilla un moment et en ressortit avec un pantalon et un T-shirt qu'elle me tendit.

-" C'était à mon frère Tommy," précisa-t-elle. "Il les a oublié il y a longtemps, je pense que ça devrait t'aller."

-" Merci," répondis-je ne m'emparant des vêtements.

J'allais me changer dans la salle de bain et revins pour la trouver dans le lit, confortablement installée et je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade dans ma poitrine alors que je prenais place à coté d'elle. Immédiatement, elle vint se serrer contre moi et je lui entourais la taille de mon bras gauche alors que ma main droite se posait dans ses cheveux où je glissais mes doigts.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur mon torse et, malgré le T-shirt en coton, je sentis ses lèvres contre moi. Je fermais les yeux et me laisser aller. Je savais que nous devions parler, mais je n'avais pas envie de briser ce moment. Ce fut Teresa qui le fit.

-" Patrick, à propos de ce midi," commença-t-elle. "Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire mal, crois moi. J'avais simplement peur, j'avais peur que tu te serves de moi."

Je ne fus même pas étonné du passage du vous au tu et j'en fus même ravi. Mais pour ce que venait de me dire Teresa, j'eu un peu mal au cœur qu'elle puisse penser ça, que je me servirais d'elle avant de me lancer. Je n'étais pas comme ça, je ne lui aurais jamais fait ça.

Elle du sentir que je ne l'avais pas bien pris car elle se décala se moi puis s'installa de son côté du lit, me tournant le dos. Je vis ses épaules bouger et je sus qu'elle pleurait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure, je ne voulais plus jamais voir de larmes dans ses yeux.

Je tendis alors mon bras vers elle et la forçais à se tourner vers moi. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et je les chassais du revers de la main. Elle ferma les yeux et je la tirais vers moi, embrassant le dessus de sa tête lorsqu'elle se réinstalla sur mon torse.

-" Ne te reproches rien, tu n'es pas totalement fautive dans tout ça," la taquinais-je un peu. Et elle me donna un petit coup sur l'épaule en souriant. " Je n'étais pas très clair dans mes propos, j'étais… intimidé," reconnu-je.

-" Le grand Patrick Jane, timide ? Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé," me sourit-elle.

-" Nous nous sommes mal compris, mal expliqués, mais maintenant tout va mieux," dis-je avec une petite pointe d'interrogation.

-" Tout va plus que mieux," me confirma-t-elle.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment avant que je ne me souvienne de l'homme de ce midi. Je n'avais pas aimé le regard qu'il avait posé sur Teresa, la façon dont il la regardait de la tête aux pieds pour finir sur son visage. J'avais vu quelque chose dans son regard qui ne me plaisait pas, mais quoi au juste, je ne le savais pas. Quelque chose me disait qu'il allait falloir que je fasse attention. Je ne voulais pas que Teresa puisse le revoir, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la jalousie, enfin peut-être un peu. Je décidais donc de lui en parler.

-" Teresa, qui était cet homme à midi ?" Lui demandais-je, "celui à qui tu parlais sur le trottoir."

-" Je ne sais pas, je l'ai bousculé lorsque je suis sortie du restaurant mais quelqu'un ne m'a pas laissé le temps de faire plus ample connaissance," me sourit-elle en s'installant un peu plus sur moi, éveillant au passage une partie de mon corps bien précise.

Je rougis un peu, mal à l'aise et Teresa me répondit en m'embrassant tendrement. Je ne voulais pas que nous allions trop vite, je voulais profiter de chaque petit moment avec elle avant d'enfin sauter le pas. Je savais qu'il me faudrait du temps avant que je ne puisse faire l'amour avec elle et j'eu soudain peur qu'elle ne se lasse de cette attente. Le baiser glissa de mes lèvres sur ma joue et continua son chemin jusqu'à mon oreille.

-" Nous avons tout le temps pour ça Patrick, je serais patiente," me souffla-t-elle. "Je sais qu'il te faut du temps, je t'en laisserais autant que tu en auras besoin. Mais pas trop quand même."

Je lui répondis en l'embrassant à mon tour, mais je posais directement mes lèvres dans son cou, la faisant vibrer contre moi. Je voulais lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas à attendre trop longtemps. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir moi-même attendre, je sentais déjà mon corps en demander plus. Mais je voulais que notre relation évolue un peu plus sur le plan émotionnel avant de passer au stade de la relation physique. Je ne voulais pas tout foutre en l'air à cause des réactions trop vives de mon corps.

Teresa se recoucha sur moi, m'entourant de ses bras et je fis de même. Encore une fois le silence s'imposa mais j'avais autre chose à lui demander alors je le fis avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

-" Pourquoi avais-tu le rapport d'autopsie de Britney Parker?" Lui

demandais-je.

-" Je ne l'ai pas demandé, je l'ai reçu après notre retour du restaurant," me répondit-elle. "Il semblerait que le laboratoire ne sache pas encore que nous ne sommes plus sur l'affaire et, je n'ai pas résisté, je l'ai ouvert pour savoir comment elle était morte."

-" Tu n'aurais pas du le faire, maintenant ces images vont nous hanter tous les deux."

" Je suis désolée Patrick, mais même si je ne suis plus sur l'affaire, je veux savoir qui lui a fait ça, je veux arrêter ce monstre pour qu'il ne puisse plus faire de mal à personne."

-" Le FBI va s'en charger et ils feront du bon travail, ne te soucie plus de cette affaire s'il te plait, je ne veux pas que le tueur s'en prenne à toi."

-" Ça n'arrivera pas."

Nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux et de nous endormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je savais que ce bonheur ne durerait pas. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que cette affaire reviendrait nous hanter et que quelque chose allait arriver à Teresa. Une sensation, sortie de je ne sais où, mais j'avais peur d'avoir raison.

Je chassais ces pensées de ma tête pour me concentrer sur le corps installé sur moi et savourais d'avoir Teresa dans mes bras pour la nuit, et toutes les autres après celle-ci.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	9. 8: Adam POV

Et voici le second chapitre du jour. Je vais également vous poster une mini fic sur Noël qui ne compte que 4 chapitres. J'aurais ensuite 3 autres fics à vous faire découvrir, mais se sera pour plus tard.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Adam POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Il faisait nuit noir dehors, seule la petite ampoule sous le porche devant la maison me donnait la luminosité nécessaire pour admirer son visage. Je tenais dans les mains une photo d'elle, prise à son insu lorsque je l'avais croisée plus tôt dans la journée. Je l'avais rencontrée, enfin j'avais pu la voir, en vrai, la toucher, savourer la douceur de sa peau. Et à ce moment-là, j'avais su que c'était elle, sans le moindre doute. Elle était celle qui allait<p>

parvenir à me rendre heureux. Elle était celle dont la prophétie parlait, cette femme unique qui devait me retrouver pour accéder à ce monde meilleur que nous allions construire ensemble.

Je devais en faire part à la confrérie, ils seraient aussi heureux que moi d'apprendre que nous avions enfin trouvé la femme parfaite. J'allais avoir besoin de leur aide pour la préparer, je ne pourrais pas le faire seul. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me disait que j'aurais plus de mal à lui faire subir l'entrainement nécessaire qu'avec les autres. Il se dégageait d'elle un petit je ne sais quoi qui faisait battre mon cœur. Je crois bien que j'étais amoureux. Pour la première fois de ma vie je ressentais ce sentiment dont j'avais si souvent entendu parler et dont j'avais été privé durant ma vie.

Cette femme devait vraiment être extraordinaire pour me faire ressentir de l'amour, je ne savais même pas ce que c'était. Mais je le ressentais et j'en avais quelque peu peur. Qu'est-ce donc que ça ? Un moyen de rendre l'homme esclave de la femme ? Je ne le savais pas, mais je voulais le savoir, je voulais comprendre tout ce que je ressentais à cet instant avant d'en informer la confrérie.

Fixant la photo une fois de plus, je me disais que je ne serais pas capable d'aller jusqu'au bout avec elle, que je ne parviendrais pas à faire ce pour quoi j'avais été élevé, mis au monde par une femme dont je ne savais rien, conçu par un homme dont je ne savais même pas le nom, pas même le visage. Tout ce que je savais c'est que mes parents n'avaient pas voulu de moi et que la confrérie m'avait recueilli tout petit pour faire de moi l'homme que j'étais à présent. Celui que j'appelais papa était en réalité le chef de la confrérie, il n'était en rien mon père mais il était celui qui avait fait de moi qui j'étais, m'inculquant les règles et les lois de notre petit groupe.

Ils m'avaient choisi, moi parmi tant d'autres enfants pour ces traits particuliers dont j'étais pourvu. Ils cherchaient le garçon parfait, pour faire de lui l'homme qui les conduirait à ce monde si merveilleux dont-ils m'avaient tant parlé. J'étais celui qui leur fallait, brun, les yeux verts, le parfait sosie de cette femme, mais un peu plus grand. Nous étions semblable, quasiment identiques et c'est-ce qui rendait les choses plus difficiles pour moi. Il y avait quelque chose que je ne m'expliquais pas, quelque chose chez elle qui me faisait dire que je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Mais je le devais, pour la confrérie, pour

tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi.

Je sentais toutes mes convictions voler en éclats, tout ce que j'avais appris au cours de ma vie s'envoler dans le vent, loin de moi. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, je ne savais plus ce qui était juste et ce qui ne l'était pas. Je ne savais plus si les choix que j'avais fait dans ma

vie étaient les bons ou si j'étais vraiment celui dont les médias parlaient, cet homme, non, ce monstre qu'il fallait absolument trouver et enfermer.

On m'avait apprit que tout ce que je faisais avait un but, que tout ce que je faisais était pour le bien de notre communauté, même si je me trompais parfois. J'étais toujours pardonné pour mes erreurs. Alors pourquoi le reste du monde ne pouvait-il pas le voir ? Pourquoi n'étais-je rien d'autre pour eux qu'un criminel qu'il fallait mettre hors d'état de nuire ? Et pourquoi pensais-je à tout ça maintenant ? A cause de cette femme, tout simplement.

Rangeant la photo dans la poche de ma veste, je rentrais dans la maison et allais me préparer à manger. Mon esprit était toujours préoccupé par cette femme, Teresa Lisbon. J'avais fait des recherches sur elle après l'avoir vue à la télévision. J'avais appris qu'elle était en charge de l'affaire sur la mort de la jeune Britney Parker, cette jeune fille si fragile, si innocente qui avait eu le malheur de croiser ma route.

Plus j'y pensais et plus je me disais que ce que je faisais était mal, mais je n'avais pas le choix, j'étais programmé pour ça et pour rien d'autre. J'avais été élevé pour accomplir cette prophétie et j'allais le faire, quoi qu'il en coute.

Une fois que j'eu mangé, je montais dans ma chambre pour dormir, j'avais besoin de repos. Toutes ces nouvelles émotions m'avaient fatigué au plus haut point et je ne voulais qu'une chose, me laisser envahir par le sommeil et les oublier, pour ne plus jamais devoir les ressentir. Mais une fois que je me fus endormi, l'image de cette femme apparu devant mes yeux, belle, souriante, magnifique. Je la voyais marcher sur un chemin de terre, dans une belle robe blanche, les pieds nus, les cheveux au vent, laissant l'odeur de son parfum parvenir à mes narines.

Je m'avançais vers elle, tendant mes bras dans sa direction, mais alors je le vis, lui cet homme. Il était là, entre nous et c'est vers lui qu'elle courait, à lui qu'elle envoyait ses sourires et ses rires. Je la vis se jeter dans ses bras, lui entourant la nuque tandis qu'il lui encerclait la taille. Je les vis se sourirent une fois encore avant de s'embrasser tendrement, avec tant d'amour que je sentis les larmes me bruler les yeux.

Je m'éveillais en sursaut, ne comprenant pas ce qui m'arrivait. Pourquoi avais-je fait ce rêve ? Pourquoi cet homme était-il là ? Mais surtout, pourquoi n'étais-je pas jaloux ?

Il tenait dans ses bras cette femme pour qui je ressentais un amour incroyable, mais je ne lui en voulais pas. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse dans ses bras alors que c'était dans les miens qu'elle devait l'être. Je me surprenais à espérer qu'il serait là pour m'empêcher d'accomplir la prophétie. Je savais que ce n'était pas normal, que je devrais lui en vouloir, que je devrais me débarrasser de lui afin de pouvoir emmener Teresa avec moi. Mais je n'étais plus certain de vraiment le vouloir et à présent je commençais à avoir peur de moi.

Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je plus à me concentrer sur mon devoir envers la confrérie ? Pourquoi ne voulais-je pas faire de mal à cette femme ? Ce que je devais lui faire n'était qu'une étape vers le bonheur suprême, une étape douloureuse vers un monde meilleur. Il fallait en passer par là, je le savais et elle le comprendrait, un jour. Mais je me surprenais à ne pas vouloir lui faire subir ça. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de l'éloigner de tout ça, même si je devais perdre tout ce que j'avais.

La confrérie ne savait pas encore que je l'avais trouvée et je ne comptais pas le leur dire. Je devais la protéger d'eux, car si jamais ils venaient à savoir que c'était elle, ils n'hésiteraient pas à l'initier à notre religion. Il fallait absolument que j'intervienne avant eux. Et je ne voyais qu'un seul moyen pour ça, je devais me rapprocher d'elle et faire en sorte qu'elle ne pense plus à l'autre homme mais à moi. Ainsi elle me suivrait sans hésitation et elle serait sauve. Je ne voulais pas faire du mal à cet homme, même si plus tôt dans la journée je lui en avais voulu.

Heureux d'avoir trouvé la solution à mes problèmes, je replongeais facilement dans le sommeil pour une nuit plus joyeuse. Mais au petit matin, des coups incessants à la porte d'entrée me réveillèrent et je sus qu'il était trop tard pour mes plans. Ce ne pouvait être qu'eux, ils savaient.

Lentement, prenant tout mon temps, je me levais et me préparais. Je descendis les escaliers et je vis à travers la vitre de la porte d'entrée, cette ombre si familière et instinctivement, je me ratatinais sur moi-même. J'étais peut-être pour le reste du monde un tueur en série sans sentiments, mais dans la réalité je n'en possédais qu'un, la peur. J'avais peur de cet homme. J'allais lui ouvrir la porte et le laisser passer devant moi, refermant après son entrée.

Il alla directement dans le salon et je sus que je devrais agir plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu. Je devrais la retrouver avant la fin de la semaine, sinon mon père s'en chargerait et elle serait perdue.

-" Mon fils," commença mon père, me sortant de mes pensées. "Nous l'avons trouvée, celle que nous cherchons depuis si longtemps."

Je vis le sourire, la satisfaction s'affichant sur son visage et je sentis la peur s'insinuer un peu plus en moi.

-" Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire à présent," me dit-il.

-" Oui père," répondis-je, " mais je voudrais pouvoir me rapprocher d'elle avant, apprendre à la connaitre pour faciliter sa conversion."

Je vis dans son regard qu'il doutait un peu et je croisais les doigts dans mon dos pour qu'il accepte.

-" Bonne idée Adam, ainsi il te seras plus facile de la ramener à nous et son épreuve ne durera pas longtemps. Elle sera plus facile à façonner. Rapproches-toi d'elle, mais ne tardes pas trop, le temps passe vite."

Puis, il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et je commençais à chercher comment me rapprocher d'elle sans éveiller les soupçons de son compagnon. Je savais qu'il ne me serait pas facile de l'approcher, l'homme étant toujours avec elle, mais j'y parviendrais, même si je devais me débarrasser de lui au passage. La sécurité de Teresa était ma priorité.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	10. 9: Jane POV

Je vais me faire crier dessus, j'ai encore du retard dans mon poste. Cette fois, pas l'excuse du travail, j'ai enfin eu deux jours de repos après plus de deux semaines de travail non stop. Non cette fois c'était à cause d'autre chose, je suis une lazy girl, pas ma faute, mais avec ce froid et pas de chauffage à la maison, j'avais pas trop le courage.

Enfin bon, le voilà et c'Est-ce qui compte au final non?

Bonne lecture à tous,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Jane POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Une douce brise passa par la fenêtre, chatouillant mon visage et je me réveillais lentement. Je gardais cependant les yeux clos, voulant profiter encore un peu de ce sommeil si réparateur dont je venais de sortir. Un mouvement sur moi me fit ouvrir les yeux et je vis une chevelure brune. Je souris lorsque la jeune femme enfouit son visage dans ma poitrine et je resserrais instinctivement mes bras autour d'elle, provoquant un léger gémissement de sa part. Je souris et déposais un baiser sur le haut de sa tête, puis dans son cou au moment où elle bougea plus haut sur moi. Je la sentis frissonner et je recommençais.<p>

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne nuit et je le devais à Teresa. Cette femme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle représentait pour moi, l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. Elle était la seule à savoir me calmer lorsque je m'énervais, elle était la seule à me connaitre vraiment. Elle m'avait vu dans les bons et les mauvais jours, elle connaissait toutes les facettes de ma personnalité.

Lorsque j'avais décidais d'aller de l'avant, de commencer à rencontrer des gens, à refaire ma vie, j'avais immédiatement pensé à elle. C'était pour elle que j'avais pris cette décision, je voulais pouvoir la voir chaque matin, pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras à chaque fois que je le désirais. Je savais que ce ne serait pas facile, Lisbon était un peu trop renfermée, elle ne s'ouvrait pas facilement aux gens, mais je pensais pouvoir lui faire baisser ses défenses et atteindre son cœur. J'avais tenté ma chance et j'y étais arrivé.

Teresa bougea un peu plus et je la sentis se réveiller. Elle releva la tête vers moi et me souris, sourire que je lui rendis. Nous nous redressâmes en même temps et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un tendre baiser. Je lui transmettais tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle et elle en fit de même. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes ce fut pour se prendre dans les bras une fois de plus.

-" Bien dormi ?" Lui demandais-je alors que j'enfouissais mon nez dans sa longue chevelure.

-" Merveilleusement bien," me répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur mon torse.

Je sentis des frissons me parcourir et je priais pour qu'elle arrête sinon je ne pourrais plus me contrôler et je lui sauterais dessus. Je voulais que nous prenions notre temps, mais de l'avoir ainsi sur moi, presque nue dans mes bras, je ne pensais pas pouvoir garder le contrôle bien longtemps. Je n'étais qu'un homme après tout.

-" Je vais prendre une douche," me dit-elle en se levant finalement, déposant un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Je la regardais s'éloigner, une douce chaleur envahissant mon corps. J'observais sa façon provocante de marcher, entrant dans la salle de bain, se retournant pour m'envoyer un baiser avant de fermer la porte. Je ne pourrais pas attendre, je la voulais trop et je me levais précipitamment du lit et courrais dans la pièce qui venait de se refermer. Lorsque j'ouvris, je restais bouche bée face à ce que je vis.

Teresa ne portait qu'une serviette autour de son corps de rêve et s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cabine de douche. Je me sentais comme un voyeur et j'eu peur qu'elle ne me crie dessus, qu'elle ne me renvoie en hurlant tout un tas d'insultes. Elle resta un moment sans bouger, tout aussi surprise que moi puis finalement, son visage se fendit dans un sourire.

-" Tu veux prendre ta douche avec moi ?" me demanda-t-elle en laissant tomber la serviette à ses pieds, se dévoilant entièrement nue devant mon regard gourmand.

Je ne trouvais pas de mots pour dire à quel point je la trouvais belle, son corps si fin, si fragile et si magnifique. Elle était encore plus belle que dans mes fantasmes les plus fous mais je n'osais pas bouger, j'avais peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'au moindre mouvement elle disparaisse.

Ce fut elle qui s'avança vers moi, sans jamais quitter mon regard. Elle posa ses mains sur mon boxer et le fit glisser le long de mes jambes, me dévoilant à son regard encore plus gourmand que le mien. Ses pupilles dilatées me firent comprendre que la douche risquait de durer plus longtemps que prévu et je ne m'en plaignais pas.

Elle me prit la main, me guida dans la douche et je la suivis sans un mot. L'eau chaude coula sur nos deux corps et je fermais les yeux alors que je sentais les mains de ma belle me parcourir, étalant du savon sur tout mon corps et me lavant. Ses gestes étaient doux, tendres et une partie de mon corps se réveilla instantanément. Je lui pris alors les mains, les remontais jusqu'à ma bouche et les embrassais. Puis, je lui fis la même chose, la lavant, sans gêne. Des frissons nous parcoururent tout les deux mais je me retins avant de commettre une bêtise.

Finalement, la douche ne resta qu'une simple douche, pas plus que des baisers et des caresses. Nous ne nous sautâmes pas dessus, préférant attendre encore un peu. Nous avions juste prit le temps de nous découvrir un peu, puis je sortis de la douche, l'entrainant avec moi. Je la séchais comme je l'avais lavé, tendrement et elle fit la même chose. Nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde et j'en fus heureux. J'avais pu la toucher sans perdre le contrôle, bien que cela n'ait pas été facile.

Après nous être habillés, je la laissais finir de se préparer pendant que j'allais lui faire un café ainsi que mon thé du matin. Pendant que je faisais chauffer l'eau pour mon thé je me souvenais de ma vie passé avec ma femme Angela. Un voile de tristesse me traversa au souvenir de nos matins ensemble, de nos baisers, de nos étreintes, de tout ces petits moments que nous avions partagés. Je savais que je ne retrouverais jamais tout ça, jamais comme cela avait été, mais j'avais la chance de pouvoir refaire ma vie avec une femme merveilleuse et je ne voulais pas passer à coté.

Pourtant, le visage souriant de ma défunte épouse apparut devant mes yeux, ainsi que celui de ma petite fille. Je les revoyais rire tout en préparant le gouter de Charlotte pour l'école. Je les revoyais chanter ensemble, jouer du piano le soir. Je revoyais chaque moment de nos vies. Je laissais les larmes dévaler mes joues sans honte. J'étais responsable de mon malheur, et du leur, j'étais responsable de leur mort et jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner. J'eu soudain peur qu'il n'arrive la même chose à Teresa, j'eu peur qu'elle ne me soit elle aussi enlevé alors que je recommençais tout juste à être heureux. Je devais tout faire pour que cela n'arrive jamais. Je fus soulagé que l'affaire du 'Boucher' nous soit retirée, au moins il n'y aurait pas de risque que Teresa ne devienne une nouvelle victime de ce monstre. Je chassais mes larmes du revers de la main, ne voulant pas que ma nouvelle compagne ne se fasse du souci en me voyant ainsi. Je voulais qu'elle garde toujours son sourire, qu'elle ne le cache plus jamais. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle souriait.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, elle vint directement vers moi et je l'embrassais avant de lui tendre sa tasse de café qu'elle prit avec joie. Ce matin je lui avais préparé des toasts avec des œufs qu'elle mangea avec délice. J'aimais lui préparer son petit déjeuner, même si ce n'était que la deuxième fois. Je savais que je pourrais parfaitement m'habituer à cette vie et je me demandais s'il en était de même pour elle.

Alors que je réfléchissais encore, je sentis sa main se poser sur mon bras, me faisant relever les yeux vers elle.

-" A quoi penses-tu Patrick ?" me demanda-t-elle.

-" A nous" répondis-je.

-" A nous ?"

-" Oui, je me disais que je pourrais parfaitement m'habituer à me réveiller avec toi dans mes bras, prendre ma douche le matin avec toi, te préparer le petit déjeuner…"

-" Et bien sache que je pourrais m'habituer à tout ça moi aussi," me souffla-t-elle avec un sourire. "Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'apprécierais autant de t'avoir avec moi à chaque instant de la journée."

-" Je ne le pensais pas non plus, mais je ne pourrais plus m'en passer."

Nous nous sourîmes avant de nous embrasser de nouveau. Ce que je pouvais aimer embrasser cette femme, la tenir contre moi, sentir battre son cœur en même temps que le mien. Nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre et je ne voulais plus être séparé d'elle, je ne supporterais plus de vivre seul maintenant que j'avais gouté de nouveau à la joie de partager des moments avec une femme que j'aimais.

Le temps passa et il fut bientôt l'heure de partir travailler. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'aller au CBI, j'aurais préféré passer ma journée avec Teresa, rien qu'elle et moi, profitant l'un de l'autre en marchant sur la plage, la main dans la main, se racontant tout et n'importe quoi. Je voulais l'avoir pour moi tout seul. Mais surtout, je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse de nouveau rencontrer cet homme, celui d'hier midi. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi mais je me méfiais de lui, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui ne plaisait pas. Sa façon de regarder Teresa, la façon qu'il avait eu de lui toucher la main lorsqu'elle lui avait tendu un mouchoir pour s'essuyer.

Cet homme me faisait froid dans le dos et je voulais éviter qu'il ne croise de nouveau la route de Teresa. J'étais peut-être jaloux, mais j'avais peur. Peur qu'un jour elle se désintéresse de moi et que cet homme soit là pour prendre ma place. Je savais que c'était stupide, elle n'était pas comme ça, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que je n'étais peut-être pas l'homme qui lui fallait, que j'étais trop abimé et qu'un jour elle se lasse de notre relation.

L'objet de mes songes s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur ma joue.

-" Cesse de te torturer l'esprit," me dit-elle. "Je ne te quitterai jamais."

-" Comment…" je fus surpris qu'elle sache à quoi je pensais.

-" Je ne suis peut-être pas mentaliste mais je peux voir que tu as peur" m'expliqua-t-elle. " J'ai moi aussi peur, peur qu'un jour tu te dises que je ne suis pas la femme qu'il te faut, mais je veux croire en nous, je veux croire que nous avons un avenir."

Ses mots me réchauffèrent le cœur et je la serrais dans mes bras, lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

-" Je vais chercher ma veste et nous pourrons y aller," me lança-t-elle en se détachant de moi.

Je la regardais monter l'escalier et tous mes doutes s'envolèrent. Je me faisais du souci pour rien, elle ne me quitterait pas, pas plus que je ne la quitterais.

J'entendis la sonnette de l'entrée sonner et, même si je n'étais pas chez moi, je me dirigeais vers la porte et ouvris. Je n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que je ressentis une douleur dans le ventre et je titubais un peu en arrière avant de tomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Je tentais de me redresser, de voir qui se trouvait là mais ma vision se fit de plus en plus floue. La seule chose que je vis fut des pieds passer à coté de moi et je me sentis trainé sur le coté du canapé. Je compris que la personne me cachait. Lorsque Teresa descendrait les escaliers elle ne pourrait pas me voir.

Je rassemblais le plus de force que j'avais pour me relever, pour empêcher ce que je savais arriver mais je ne parvins qu'à gémir avant de retomber. Je sentais le sang s'échapper de mon corps, glissant entre mes doigts pour finir sa course sur le sol. Je parvins finalement à voir qui était cette personne et je sus que mes doutes justifiés. L'homme d'hier se tenait là, au dessus de moi.

-" Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal," chuchota-t-il, "mais je dois la protéger et vous ne m'auriez pas laissé faire, c'est la seule solution. Elle sera en sécurité avec moi."

Mais de quoi parlait-il? La protéger de quoi? Mais je cessais de me questionner lorsque j'entendis les pas de Teresa dans l'escalier. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cet homme me l'enlever, pas encore. Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'enlève une autre femme, je ne voulais pas la perdre.

L'homme s'éloigna de moi et partit se cacher dans la cuisine avant que Teresa ne puisse le voir. Je tentais encore de me lever et retomber, encore une fois. La douleur était trop forte, j'avais vraiment mal et je ne pouvais rien faire si ce n'est gémir de douleur. Je du faire assez de bruit car j'entendis les pas de Teresa se rapprocher de moi et je la sentis poser ses mains sur mes joues.

-" Patrick," s'affola-t-elle, "mon Dieu Patrick."

-" Te… Teresa… att…" je tentais de parler, de la prévenir mais j'étais de plus en plus faible.

-" Ne bouge pas j'appelle une ambulance," me rassura-t-elle.

Mais je savais que ça ne servirait à rien. Les secours n'arriveraient pas à temps pour moi, mais le pire c'est que personne ne pourrait rien faire pour elle, même pas moi. Et là, je vis l'ombre de l'homme derrière elle et mon cœur s'accéléra. Mes yeux s'agrandir de peur et Teresa n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. L'homme lui planta une seringue dans le cou et je la vis s'affaiblir pour finir par retomber sur moi.

Inutilement, je tentais de la retenir dans mes bras mais l'homme la souleva sans peine et ce fut le cœur lourd que je les vis disparaitre par la porte d'entrée qu'il referma derrière lui.

Elle était partit, je n'avais rien pu faire pour la protéger alors que je lui en avais fait la promesse il y a bien longtemps. Je lui avais promis de toujours être là pour elle, de lui sauver la vie, même si elle ne le voulait pas. Et j'en avais été incapable. Je sentais peu à peu mes forces m'abandonner et finalement, je fus engloutie dans les ténèbres.

La dernière chose qui apparut devant mes yeux fut le visage apeuré de la femme que j'aimais.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	11. 10: Lisbon POV

Salut à tous en ce Samedi matin, je vous poste comme promis, une suite par jour. Je ne me fait pas longue car je dois partir prendre le bus mais je remercie beaucoup **helena Jane**, **Solealuna** et **LouiseMentalist** pour les commentaires.

Ce soir je vous posterais la suite de _**A new Baining for Christmas**_.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Lisbon POV<strong>

* * *

><p>J'avais froid, j'avais mal derrière la nuque et je me demandais où je me trouvais. Je ne le savais pas, je me sentais ballotée dans tous les sens, j'entendais du bruit autour de moi, comme le moteur d'une voiture mais je n'en étais pas certaine. Mes mains étaient liées dans mon dos et malgré toute ma volonté je ne parvenais pas à les délier.<p>

Je fermais les yeux de frustration et aussitôt le visage de Jane apparut dans ma tête...Jane. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu il gisait au sol, une plaie ouverte à l'abdomen, saignant abondamment et je n'avais rien pu faire pour l'aider. Il avait tenté de me prévenir, de me faire comprendre que son agresseur était toujours là, mais je ne voyais que lui et tout ce sang. Et à présent j'étais là, dans le coffre de cette voiture. Du moins le pensais-je. Je n'avais pas vraiment pour habitude de me coucher dans des coffres de voiture.

Je me souvenais de mon réveil dans ses bras, allongée sur son torse, enveloppée par ses bras, sa chaleur et son amour. Comme j'étais bien à cet endroit, tout contre lui. J'aurais voulu ne jamais le quitter. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et il fallait aller travailler. Alors je m'étais levée, l'embrassant encore une fois. J'avais bien vu dans ses yeux qu'il en voulait plus mais qu'il hésitait, qu'il voulait prendre son temps. Je le comprenais parfaitement, je ne voulais pas non plus aller trop vite. Nous n'étions ensemble que depuis la veille et je voulais avant tout solidifier notre relation avant de franchir cette étape importante.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, je m'étais regardée dans le miroir et j'avais vu ce sourire idiot, celui d'une femme amoureuse. C'était la première fois que je voyais ce sourire sur mon visage et j'étais prête à m'y habituer. Jane était le responsable de ce sourire et je ne lui en voulais pas, au contraire, je voulais à cet instant, courir dans la chambre et le serrer dans mes bras. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à entrer dans la douche, il était arrivé, comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées.

Il était resté sans réactions un moment et j'avais fait les choses pour lui. Je n'étais pas certaine que ce soit une bonne chose, c'était peut-être trop tôt, mais j'en avais envie, et à voir ses pupilles dilatées, lui aussi. Et une fois dans la couche je ne m'étais plus retenue, j'avais fait ce que je voulais faire depuis si longtemps, je l'avais touché, caressé. Il en avait fait autant et je m'étais sentie revivre sous ses doigts, sous sa douceur, sous son amour pour moi. Jamais aucun homme n'avait fait ça pour moi, me faire me sentir belle, me faire me sentir aimée, désirée pour autre chose que mon corps. Pour la première fois de ma vie je savais ce qu'était l'amour véritable et je savais que jamais plus je ne pourrais m'en passer.

Nous avions ensuite pris notre petit déjeuner, toujours avec ce même regard, celui qui reflétait tout l'amour que nous avions l'un pour l'autre, ainsi que le respect. Je savais qu'il doutait encore, si je devais être honnête avec moi, je doutais aussi. Tout était arrivé si vite, sans même que je ne me rende compte. Mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais mis fin à tout ça.

Nous avions eu cette petite conversation durant laquelle j'avais cherché à le rassurer autant que moi. Les doutes seraient là pendant encore quelques temps mais je voulais croire qu'ils partiraient, qu'ils nous laisseraient vivre notre amour, tout simplement. Il nous fallait seulement du temps pour comprendre ce qui nous arrivait, ce que nous commencions l'un avec l'autre. Mais le temps c'était justement ce que nous n'avions pas et je ne m'en rendais compte que trop tard.

Lorsque j'étais descendue pour partir au travail, j'avais remarqué son absence dans la pièce. Je l'avais cherché des yeux et j'avais fini par voir trainer une de ses chaussures près du canapé. J'étais sur le point de la ramasser lorsque je l'avais vu lui, sur le sol, en sang. Mon propre sang s'était glacé dans mes veines et je m'étais penchée pour le voir, pour me rassurer, pour sentir la chaleur de son corps, cette chaleur qui me dirait qu'il était encore en vie. Je ne voulais pas le perdre maintenant, pas alors que nous commencions juste à nous aimer véritablement, plus secrètement, plus seulement dans nos rêves et nos espoir, mais dans la réalité.

Il avait ouvert les yeux et j'y avais vu de la peur. La peur de mourir ? La peur de souffrir ? La peur de ne plus jamais me revoir ? C'était ce que j'avais ressentis à ce moment là. Mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que j'avais sentis cette piqure dans mon cou et j'avais sentis mes forces me quitter. Je m'étais affalée sur lui et j'avais sentis ses mains se poser dans mon dos, cherchant à me garder avec lui le plus longtemps possible, cherchant, même dans la souffrance, à me protéger.

Mais même avec toute la volonté du monde il n'avait pu empêcher ce qui était arrivé. L'homme, son agresseur, m'avait soulevée comme si je n'étais pas plus lourde qu'une plume et j'avais vu le visage de Jane se tordre de douleur. A cet instant je savais que cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa blessure, non. Sa douleur était dans son cœur, c'était à cause de mon départ. Je partais loin de lui, contre ma volonté et j'avais ressentis cette même douleur au fond de mon cœur. J'avais tenté de lutter contre le sommeil qui voulait m'emporter, j'avais tenté de garder mes yeux sur lui le plus longtemps possible. Mais le sommeil avait gagné cette bataille et j'avais sombré dans le néant.

La rue était déserte à cette heure matinale, personne n'avait donc pu venir à mon secours. L'homme m'avait enfermée dans son coffre avant de le refermer. J'étais à présent ici, à la merci de je ne savais pas qui, loin de l'homme que j'aimais qui devait certainement être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Je laissais les larmes brouiller ma vision, de toute façon je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. J'avais gouté à ce bonheur, celui qu'avaient vécu mes parents l'un avec l'autre. Mais il avait était écourté, si éphémère. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de vraiment l'apprécier que déjà on me l'avait enlevé.

Je sentis la voiture s'arrêter après ce qui me sembla être des heures de route et j'entendis la porte du conducteur s'ouvrir. Instinctivement, je me repliais sur moi-même, tentant de me cacher, de me faire invisible. Mais c'était inutile, j'étais là et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que me voulait cet homme et je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir.

Le coffre s'ouvrit et la lumière m'aveugla un instant, bientôt effacé par l'ombre de l'homme qui se pencha pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il me surprit par sa douceur lorsqu'il m'emmena à l'intérieur d'une maison. Il me déposa sur un lit, me retira mes liens et me caressa le visage. Je frissonnais mais j'étais si fatiguée que je ne pouvais rien faire de plus.

-" Tu es en sécurité maintenant Teresa," me dit-il.

Puis il sortit de la chambre et je me retrouvais de nouveau seule dans le noir. J'étais en sécurité d'après lui, mais moi je pensais le contraire. J'étais à la merci d'un fou qui pensais me protéger de je ne savais pas quoi et je ne voulais qu'une chose, revoir Jane. Je ne me souciais même pas de moi, je ne pensais qu'à lui. Je ne cessais de voir ce sang s'échapper de son corps, la vie le quitter. Il souffrait, il allait mourir et personne ne serait là pour lui, pour le sauver. Pas même moi.

Je m'étais fait la promesse de toujours être là pour lui, de toujours prendre soin de lui, et ce, bien avant que nous soyons ensemble. Je voulais le protéger de ses démons, de son passé tortueux, de la peine qui habitait son cœur. J'avais réussis en quelque sorte. Il s'était ouvert un peu plus au monde, à moi. Il avait fait le choix de vivre au lieu de survivre. Il avait fait le choix d'aimer dans le présent et non plus dans le passé. Mais maintenant, ce choix le conduisait à la mort et c'était de ma faute. J'étais responsable de la mort de l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde.

Au lieu de lui sauver la vie comme j'avais toujours voulu le faire, j'avais précipité sa fin, sans même m'en apercevoir. J'étais le monstre contre lequel j'avais voulu le protéger. J'étais celle qui lui avait promis qu'il serait heureux et en même temps j'étais celle qui voulait cette promesse.

Je fermais les yeux et priais de toutes mes forces pour que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour lui, pour que quelqu'un aille chez moi et le sauve, à défaut de pouvoir le faire moi-même. Il fallait qu'il soit sauvé, il avait déjà bien trop souffert dans sa vie. Mon sort ne m'importait que peu, du moment qu'il était en vie. Il finirait par comprendre que nous n'étions pas destiné à vivre ensemble et heureux. Ce serait difficile pour lui, je le savais, mais il surmonterait sa peine grâce aux autres. Il ne serait pas seul. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait aller chez moi.

Je laissais le sommeil me reprendre, c'était tout ce que j'avais. Il fallait que je garde mes forces si je voulais pouvoir fuir. Il n'y avait pas de bruit dans la maison, l'homme était peut-être partit. Alors je pourrais tenter quelque chose, je pourrais tenter de me sauver moi-même. Personne ne pourrait le faire pour moi, personne ne sachant où je me trouvais. Personne ne savait même ce qui m'était arrivé.

Le temps passa sans que je le vois et bientôt la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur l'homme. Il revenait et je n'avais même pas peur, je n'avais plus peur. Il pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait, du moment que ma vie pouvait être échangée contre celle de Patrick. J'aurais volontiers souffert mille morts si cela avait permis de laisser la vie à cet homme qui ne méritait pas toutes les souffrances qu'on lui avait imposées.

L'homme s'approcha de moi et je le laissais faire. Il passa sa main sur ma joue et je gardais mes yeux dans les siens. Ses yeux étaient aussi verts que les miens et cela me troubla un peu. Je ne l'avais jamais vu de ma vie, enfin si, c'était l'homme de la veille. Mais maintenant que je pouvais vraiment le voir, j'avais l'impression de le connaitre, depuis plus longtemps que le midi d'avant. Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose qui me rassurait, comme s'il voulait vraiment prendre soin de moi.

Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux un amour profond pour moi, ce même amour que Patrick laissait voir lorsqu'il me regardait. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Je n'avais pas d'amour pour cet homme, je n'en avais pour Patrick et personne d'autre.

L'homme se redressa et était sur le point de partir lorsque, je ne savais pas pourquoi, je lui attrapais le bras, nous surprenant tous les deux.

-" Pa… Patrick," lui soufflais-je.

-" Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, mais je savais qu'il ne m'aurait pas laissé t'emmener," m'expliqua-t-il. " Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais tu vas apprendre à m'aimer. Tu finiras par l'oublier, crois moi."

-" Non… jamais," pleurais-je à la simple idée que le souvenir de Patrick puisse disparaitre.

-" Ça viendra avec le temps, ne t'inquiète pas. Dors maintenant, je reviendrais plus tard."

Je le regardais partir encore une fois, me laissant de nouveau seule dans la chambre, seule avec des pensées sombres. Je ne pourrais pas oublier Patrick, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Même si je ne le revoyais jamais, son image resterait toujours gravée dans ma mémoire, dans mon cœur. Cet homme faisait partie de moi et rien ne pourrait changer ça.

Je me laissais de nouveau aller au sommeil et je revis le visage d'ange entouré de boucles blondes d'un certain consultant pour le CBI. Je le revis me faire tourner en bourrique, je me revis lui crier dessus, lui reprocher de ne pas m'obéir. Je nous revis tout les deux dans son grenier, deux soirs plus tôt. Je nous revis nous embrasser, nous serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je nous revis ensuite chez moi, dans mon lit. Je nous revis nous endormir l'un contre l'autre puis nous réveiller ensemble comme un couple. Je nous revis nous laver et nous découvrir. Je nous revis prendre le petit déjeuner, souriants, heureux de ce que la vie nous apportait. Puis je le revis baignant dans son sang, souffrant, ses yeux reflétant une peur que je n'y avais jamais vu. Je revis son regard suppliant lorsque j'étais partis et je me réveillais en sursaut.

-" Patrick, pleurais-je, " Patrick bats toi pour la vie, bats toi je t'en supplie."

Je savais qu'il ne pouvait m'entendre, mais c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Je ne savais pas si un jour je reverrais la lumière du jour, si un jour je reverrais tous ces visages familiers, mes collègues, mes amis. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais revoir mes frères. Mais je savais-je ne devais pas arrêter d'espérer. Il ne me restait que ça à présent, l'espoir. Je le garderais jusqu'au bout, même si ce bout était la mort. Je vivrais ce qu'il me restait à vivre avec cet espoir dans le cœur. L'espoir de revoir un jour Patrick, même si c'était dans la mort.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	12. 11: Rigsby POV

Comme chaque jour, voici la suite de ma fic. Encore des questions et peu de réponses mais ça va venir, pas de soucis.

Merci encore à tous pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements, même s'il y en a peu.

Bonne lecture et rendez-vous demain pour la suite.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Rigsby POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Tout était calme ce matin, pas un bruit, on pouvait entendre les mouches voler. Mais rien de plus normal, le canapé de notre cher consultant Patrick Jane était vide. Lorsque j'étais arrivé ce matin je m'étais attendu à le trouver déjà là, comme la plupart des matins. Mais ces derniers jours j'avais remarqué qu'il ne passait plus ses nuits ici, dans son grenier. J'avais déjà ma petite idée sur l'endroit où il dormait, mais jamais je n'en ferais allusion devant lui.<p>

J'avais remarqué ces derniers temps que Jane agissait différemment, il passait moins de temps seul dans son coin à broyer du noir, il restait plus souvent avec nous, pour le plus grand bonheur de Van Pelt. Cette fille était trop fleur bleue pour travailler dans la police, un jour ça lui jouerait des tours. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins une fille extra. Si jamais quelqu'un venait à lui faire du mal, il devrait passer par moi. Et par les autres aussi, nous étions une famille.

Tandis que je me laissais envahir par des souvenirs, Van Pelt m'interrompit en demandant quelque chose, une chose à laquelle je n'avais même pas pensé ce matin, ce que je pouvais être bête parfois.

-" Vous savez où sont Jane et Lisbon ?" demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-" Jane n'est pas connu pour sa ponctualité," répondis-je. "Il arrivera plus tard, lorsqu'il sera décidé."

-" Très bien mais, et pour Lisbon ?" Insista-t-elle. "Elle arrive toujours avant nous, alors pourquoi je ne l'ai pas encore vue ce matin?"

Je réfléchissais un moment et m'aperçu que Grace avait raison, je n'avais pas encore vu Lisbon et pourtant elle arrivait toujours avant nous. Cette femme était un bourreau de travail, elle passait tout son temps libre ici, à remplir des rapports, à remplir des plaintes. Je me demandais parfois si elle avait une vie privée, quelqu'un à voir en dehors de ces murs. Mais à la voir ainsi jour après jour, je devais bien reconnaitre que ce n'était pas le cas, et j'en étais triste pour elle.

Lisbon était une femme bien, une femme intègre et quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Elle était toujours là lorsque l'un de nous avait besoin d'aide, même pas besoin de le lui demander. Elle avait ça dans le sang, aider les gens. Je la respectais pour ça, pour tout ce qu'elle faisait sans rien attendre en retour.

-" Je l'appelle," nous dis Cho en sortant son téléphone.

Nous attendions donc d'en savoir plus. Elle répondait toujours au téléphone. Peut-être avait-elle seulement eu une panne d'oreiller ? Cela pouvait arriver à tous le monde et Lisbon ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Mais les secondes passèrent et Cho n'obtenait pas de réponse. Je commençais sérieusement à me faire du souci.

-" Appelles Jane," lui dis-je, "peut-être qu'il pourra nous dire où est Lisbon ? Ils sont toujours ensemble."

Je le vis raccrocher et appeler notre consultant. Je savais que Jane allait répondre, qu'il aurait une excuse abracadabrante à nous sortir pour justifier son retard et j'attendais de savoir ce qu'il aurait inventé. Mais là encore l'attente se fit longue et je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter pour mes collègues. Aucun ne répondait au téléphone et ce n'était pas normal. Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait et je commençais à ressentir ce qu'on appelle un mauvais pressentiment, comme s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose.

Je me levais, prenais ma veste et marchais jusqu'à l'ascenseur sous les regards de mes collègues.

-"Je vais chez Lisbon," leur dis-je, "continuez d'appeler, on ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'ils vont répondre."

Ils acquiescèrent et je montais dans l'ascenseur. Tandis que je descendais vers le parking, je ne cessais de penser à mes deux collègues. Et s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose ? Et s'ils étaient en danger et que nous avions attendu trop longtemps pour nous inquiéter ? Et s'il était trop tard pour eux ?

Je savais que me poser ce genre de questions n'aiderait en rien, qu'au contraire ça ne pourrait qu'interférer avec ce que j'avais à faire. Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, j'avais peur pour eux et mon instinct de flic me laissait entendre que j'avais raison.

J'arrivais en bas et montais dans ma voiture, bouclais ma ceinture et passais le portique de sécurité, sous le regard bienveillant de Tommy, l'agent qui me sourit lorsque je passais la barrière. Par conscience professionnelle, je m'arrêtais.

-" Bonjour Tommy, dites-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu Mr Jane ou l'agent Lisbon ce matin ?" Lui demandais-je, dans l'espoir qu'il dissipe mes craintes.

-" Non, ils ne sont pas encore arrivés," me répondit-il, son visage reflétant aussitôt la même crainte que le mien.

-" Merci Tommy," le remerciais-je avant d'avancer vers la rue.

-" Tenez-moi au courant si vous les trouvez," me lança-t-il alors que je m'engageais dans la circulation.

Je connaissais l'adresse de Lisbon et je roulais donc aussi vite que les autres automobilistes me le permettaient, priant pour que mon instinct se soit trompé, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ma vie. Je voulais avoir tort, je voulais me dire que je m'inquiétais pour rien, qu'ils étaient simplement en retard parce que… et bien parce qu'ils étaient sortis la veille et qu'ils étaient fatigués.

Je me souvenais de la veille, lorsque Jane et Lisbon étaient aller déjeuner à midi, bras dessus bras dessous. J'avais été surpris, comme les autres d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas habituel de voir ce sourire sur le visage de Lisbon, et encore moins de la voir au bras de Jane. Je trouvais qu'ils allaient bien l'un avec l'autre, qu'ils pouvaient se rendre heureux l'un l'autre, surtout avec tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé durant leur vie. Ils méritaient d'être heureux.

Les paris fusaient de toutes parts dans les bureaux sur une éventuelle relation entre eux et je n'étais pas le dernier pour ça. Je voulais qu'ils soient heureux et j'espérais que ce soit ensemble. J'avais appris à remarquer ces petits sourires qu'ils s'envoyaient parfois, les regards qui en disaient long. Mais ils étaient aveugles, ils ne voyaient pas ce que tous le monde avaient vu depuis bien longtemps. Ils avaient une attirance l'un pour l'autre, et pas seulement physique. Il fallait juste qu'ils arrêtent d'avoir peur et qu'ils se lancent.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne me rendis compte que j'étais arrivé que lorsque je coupais le contact. J'avais roulé en mode automatique. Malin, j'aurais pu causer un accident comme ça. Mais bon, tout allait bien alors il ne valait mieux pas que je commence à m'inquiéter plus que je ne l'étais déjà pour quelque chose qui n'était pas arrivé.

Je sortais de ma voiture et remarquais que celle de Lisbon se trouvait toujours devant son appartement. Alors elle était encore là. Elle avait du avoir une panne d'oreiller, comme je le pensais. Mais avant d'appeler les autres pour leur en faire part et les rassurer, je voulais la voir. Mon instinct me soufflait encore que quelque chose clochait.

Je montais les quelques marches et arrivais devant la porte. J'avais un peu peur de ce que je pourrais trouver à l'intérieur mais je frappais quand même. J'attendis une réponse qui ne vint pas, je frappais encore et je n'obtenais toujours rien. Vraiment inquiet, j'ouvris la porte et tant pis si je me faisais incendier par Lisbon. Je voulais me rassurer et j'étais prêt à supporter sa colère si je m'étais trompé.

Lentement, je pénétrais dans l'appartement silencieux de ma patronne. Je remarquais la simplicité de la décoration. Lisbon était une femme simple et son appartement reflétait parfaitement sa personnalité. J'avançais encore un peu et là, mon cœur s'affola dans ma poitrine. Sur le sol, devant le canapé se trouvait un corps, mais pas n'importe lequel, celui

de Patrick Jane.

Je me précipitais vers lui, m'agenouillant à ses côtés et prenais son pouls. Il était faible, vraiment très faible, mais quand même là. Je remarquais le sang sur son ventre, le sang sur le sol et maintenais d'une main la pression sur sa blessure tandis que de l'autre je composais le 911. Il me fallait de l'aide, j'avais besoin d'une ambulance. Voyant le visage vraiment très pale de mon collègue, sa respiration fuyante, je raccrochais avant que quelqu'un ne me réponde, le prenais dans mes bras et courais jusqu'à ma voiture où je le déposais avant de sauter derrière le volant. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, je devais faire vite si je voulais le sauver.

Tous en roulant, je composais le numéro de Cho et attendais qu'il réponde. J'entendis sa voix dans mon oreillette et lui faisais part de ce que j'avais trouvé.

-" Jane est dans un sale état," lui dis-je. "Il a une blessure à l'arme blanche au ventre, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et je le conduis à l'hôpital."

-" Et pour Lisbon ?" me demanda-t-il, sa voix ne cachant même pas son anxiété.

-" Je n'ai pas pris le temps de fouiller l'appartement, tu devrais y aller avec Van Pelt."

-" Ok, on y va," me dit-il, "tu nous tiens au courant pour Jane."

Je raccrochais, enclenchais la sirène et roulais à travers les rues de la ville. Je priais pour ne pas être arrivé trop tard, pour que Jane s'en sorte. Et je priais pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Lisbon. Je savais que si jamais elle venait à mourir, Jane ne s'en remettrait pas. Il tenait trop à elle, nous tenions tous à elle, mais lui plus que les autres. C'était pour elle qu'il était toujours là, même après la mort de John le Rouge. C'était pour elle qu'il continuait de travailler avec nous, elle et personne d'autre.

J'arrivais enfin à l'hôpital et me garais, où plutôt dérapais, devant l'entrée des urgences. Je n'écoutais même pas les plaintes des ambulanciers et médecins qui me hurlaient de me garer ailleurs, je n'avais pas le temps pour ça. J'ouvris la porte arrière et plongeais à l'intérieur pour en ressortir avec un Jane en sang, toujours inconscient.

-" J'ai besoin d'aide," hurlais-je, "mon ami est blessé à l'abdomen, il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il est resté inconscient durant tout le trajet et l'était déjà lorsque je suis arrivé."

Aussitôt, médecin et infirmiers se précipitèrent vers nous et je déposais Jane sur une civière avant de les suivre à l'intérieur. Hors de question que je le laisse maintenant, il me fallait des nouvelles, de bonnes nouvelles.

Mais je fus repoussé par une infirmière et je la laissais faire son travail. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour lui, je devais les laisser le sauver à présent. Je m'installais donc sur une chaise, dans le couloir et attendis des nouvelles de Jane.

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche et, alors que j'allais répondre, je vis le regard incendiaire que me lança une vielle infirmière. Sur le moment, j'eu l'impression de revoir ma grand-mère et je me dépêchais de sortir du bâtiment pour répondre à Cho.

-" Alors?" Lui demandais-je.

-" Lisbon n'était pas là, aucune trace d'elle, ses affaires se trouve toujours sur place, ainsi que sa voiture," m'expliqua-t-il. "Aucune trace de lutte, pas d'effraction, rien. Van Pelt a interrogé les voisins mais personne n'a rien vu. Lisbon à disparu sans laisser de traces."

-" Il y a forcement quelqu'un qui a vu quelque chose," insistais-je. "Il y a des caméras dans son immeuble ?"

-" Non, aucunes. Je continue de chercher. Et pour Jane ?"

-" Les médecins s'occupent de lui, je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment mais je vous tiens au courant."

-" Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver."

Nous raccrochâmes en même temps et je retournais dans le bâtiment. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je vis le médecin venir vers moi, la mine sombre. Je savais ce que cela voulait dire, mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, Jane ne pouvait pas être mort, pas comme ça, pas alors qu'il se trouvait chez Lisbon et qu'elle avait disparu.

Le simple fait que je l'ai trouvé chez elle me confortait dans l'idée qu'ils avaient enfin avancé l'un vers l'autre, qu'ils s'étaient enfin avoué leurs sentiments. Ils ne pouvaient pas être déjà séparés, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Je voulais croire que Jane allait s'en sortir, que Cho et Van Pelt allaient retrouver Lisbon et que ces deux là seraient de nouveau réunis. Je voulais croire à un miracle.

Mais le regard compatissant du médecin, ses mains encore tachée de son sang, son visage fatigué, rien ne me rassurait dans tout ça. Il s'avança vers moi et, malgré mon statut de flic fort, je me laissais tomber sur la chaise derrière moi. Je ne pouvais pas jouer la comédie et me montrer fort alors que mon cœur pleurait, je ne pouvais pas me montrer insensible à ce qui se passait. Le médecin me posa une main sur l'épaule et la serra brièvement.

-" Je suis désolé," commença-t-il. " Votre ami à perdu beaucoup de sang et…"

Mais je ne le laissais pas finir et me précipitais à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. J'avais besoin d'air, j'avais besoin de respirer et de hurler. J'avais besoin de faire savoir au monde à quel point j'étais en colère.

Je sentis de nouveau une main sur mon épaule et me retournais pour voir la vieille infirmière de plus tôt, me tendant un verre d'eau que je pris avec un pale sourire. Elle me laissa boire avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

-" Votre ami n'est pas mort," me dit-elle. "Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, il souffre de lésions internes, son foie a été touché. Il est pour le moment dans un coma artificiel pour aider son corps à se remettre plus vite sans le faire souffrir."

-" Alors il est vivant ?" Demandais-je comme un enfant. C'est exactement ce à quoi je devais ressembler à cet instant.

-" Oui, il est vivant," me sourit-elle avant de me trainer à l'intérieur.

Je la suivais sans protester, soudain honteux de mon comportement et nous nous arrêtâmes devant le médecin qui n'avait bougé. Je baissais les yeux mais l'homme me sourit, compréhensif, avant de me conduire à la chambre de Jane. Il me laissa seul dans la pièce et je pris place sur le fauteuil à coté du lit. Je prenais la main de Jane dans la mienne et commençais à prier. Je priais pour qu'il s'en sorte, je priais pour que l'on retrouve Lisbon et je priais pour qu'ils soient de nouveau réunis et heureux.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	13. 12: LaRoche POV

Et voici le chapitre du jour. Je vois que finalement ma fic vous plait un peu plus, serait-ce à cause de l'enlèvement de Lisbon? Je sais que je ne suis pas tendre avec elle dans mes histoires, mais je n'y peux rien, j'aime la voir souffrir pour ensuite revenir plus forte.

Enfin, je voulais dire un grand merci à **Solealuna**, **LouiseMentalist**, **helena Jane** et **Z2vy** pour les commentaires.

Bonne lecture et à demain pour la suite.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>LaRoche POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la disparition de Lisbon et le coma de Jane. Ce dernier se trouvait toujours à l'hôpital, il ne s'était pas encore réveillé et je priais chaque jour pour qu'il le fasse. Son état s'était toutefois amélioré et nous gardions bon espoir que bientôt il ouvre les yeux. Même les médecins étaient confiants à ce sujet.<p>

L'équipe tentait de surmonter cette épreuve, mais ce n'était pas facile. Je les voyais peu à peu sombrer et je ne pouvais rien faire pour les aider. Je savais que de toute façon, quoi que j'aurais pu faire, ça n'aurait rien changé. Je n'étais pas l'un des leurs, je n'étais qu'une pièce de plus dans la machine du CBI qu'on leur avait imposée.

Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, j'avais parfois moi-même l'impression de ne pas être à ma place. J'aimais mon travail, j'aimais ce pour quoi je me battais chaque jour, la justice. Mais quand je voyais Patrick Jane sur ce lit d'hôpital, quand je voyais de bons éléments comme les agents Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt sombrer ainsi, je me disais que parfois le prix était trop lourd.

Ils avaient fait leur travail de leur mieux, ils avaient été très professionnels, malgré le degré d'attachement qu'ils avaient dans cette affaire. Je les avais laissé agir, je ne pouvais pas le leur refuser. Ils avaient fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir, mais ça n'avait rien donné. L'agent Lisbon était toujours portée disparue et nous n'avions rien pour nous mener à elle.

Alors, ce matin encore, j'étais dans mon bureau, passant coups de fil sur coups de fil, interrogeant toutes mes sources, avec l'espoir d'obtenir quelque chose. Je ne perdais pas cet espoir précieux, la seule chose qu'il nous restait pour retrouver Lisbon.

Cette femme était un bon agent, excellent même. Bien que plusieurs fois je m'étais pris de bec avec elle, nous étions toujours restés polis l'un envers l'autre. Nos débuts n'avaient pas été faciles mais nous avions fini par trouver un moyen de nous entendre.

Je me souvenais encore de la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, ici même, dans mon bureau. Je me souviens à quel point elle avait été en colère que je lui retire cette affaire. Mais je n'y pouvais rien moi-même, ce n'était pas ma décision. Je savais qu'elle était parfaitement capable de mener cette enquête, j'avais toute confiance en elle, mais les ordres venaient de plus haut que moi. Je n'avais pas eu le choix.

Je raccrochais le téléphone. Toujours rien d'intéressant à apprendre. Mais pourtant il ne fallait pas baisser les bras. Je lui devais bien ça, après tout ce que nous avions vécu depuis mon arrivée. Je lui devais à elle, ainsi qu'à son équipe et à Jane.

D'ailleurs je me demandais encore pourquoi nous l'avions retrouvé chez Lisbon et non pas chez lui. S'il n'avait pas été là, alors il ne serait pas dans le coma en ce moment. Il serait ici à nous aider. Son aide nous aurait été bien précieuse, il aurait pu nous apporter un regard différent sur cette affaire, un regard bien à lui mais si précieux et utile.

Mon téléphone sonna et je décrochais sans enthousiasme.

-" LaRoche," répondis-je.

-" Ici le Mercy hôpital de Sacramento," entendis-je, "je vous appel au sujet de Mr Patrick Jane."

-" Que se passe-t-il?" M'inquiétais-je.

-" Il vient de se réveiller."

J'écoutais évasivement tout ce que l'on me dit par la suite, bien trop heureux d'entendre cette nouvelle que nous attendions depuis une semaine. C'était déjà une victoire et je pensais que cela risquait de remonter le moral de l'équipe. Ils en avaient vraiment.

Je fini par raccrocher et me lever pour rejoindre l'équipe qui était encore et toujours en plein travail. J'arrivais vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres et je les vis lever vers moi des regards quasi suppliants, attendant la bonne nouvelle.

-" Jane vient de se réveiller," me contentais-je de dire.

Je vis leurs sourires se faire plus grands encore et ils se levèrent tous pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. Ils ne firent attention à moi qu'une fois qu'ils furent dans la cabine et soudain ils eurent peur. Mais je les rassurais.

-" Allez-y, il va avoir besoin de vous."

Et avec ça, je les regardais partir, excités comme des puces. J'avais moi aussi besoin de voir Jane, j'avais des questions à lui poser, mais je ne voulais pas y aller maintenant. Il ne savait peut-être pas encore pour l'enlèvement de Lisbon. En réalité, nous ne savions même pas ce qui c'était passé dans cet appartement, nous ne savions pas comment Jane s'était retrouvé dans cet état. Nous attendions son réveil justement pour le savoir.

Alors, tandis que l'équipe se chargeait de tout lui dire, je m'occupais encore et encore d passer ces coups de fil. Peut-être que je parviendrais à découvrir quelque chose à la longue. J'aimais y croire.

En fin de journée, l'équipe revint pour se remettre au travail et je pu voir que leur entretien avec Jane ne devait pas s'être bien passé. Ils avaient les mines encore plus sombres qu'avant, mais une autre lueur brillait dans leurs yeux. Ils avaient tout de même apprit quelque chose qui allait nous aider, je n'en doutais pas. Et lorsque je vis la jeune Van Pelt se mettre derrière son ordinateur et commencer à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier, je sus que bientôt nous aurions quelque chose.

Nous attendions tous avec impatience le résultat des recherches de la jeune femme et, même Cho qui habituellement ne laissait jamais paraitre ses émotions, montrait quelques signes d'impatience.

Finalement, je la vis relever les yeux de son ordinateur, un sourire aux lèvres. Nous attendions tous ses explications.

-" Jane et Lisbon sont allés déjeuner en ville la veille de la disparition de Lisbon," commença-t-elle. "Jane nous a dit qu'ils avaient eu une légère dispute sur un malentendu et que Lisbon avait quitté le restaurant. Une fois dehors, elle a heurté un homme et c'est cet homme qui a attaqué Jane le lendemain matin chez Lisbon."

-" Nous savons tout ça Grace," intervint Rigsby.

-" Oui, je sais, mais ce que je voulais faire comprendre c'est que j'ai réussis à pirater le système de caméras de surveillance de cette rue, elle ne se trouve pas loin de nos locaux et par conséquent le coin est truffé de caméras. Et j'ai ainsi pu avoir une image de notre suspect."

Elle tourna l'écran vers nous et je constatais une fois de plus à quel point cette jeune femme était extraordinaire, bien qu'elle vienne juste de transgresser plusieurs lois. Mais je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur, elle avait ses raisons et je ne pouvais qu'approuver alors nous n'en reparlerions pas.

Nous regardâmes donc la vidéo et ainsi nous pûmes voir le visage de notre suspect. Van Pelt fit un zoo sur son visage afin que nous puissions mieux le voir et là, ce fut presque un choc pour nous tous. Cet homme, celui qui avait attaqué Jane et qui avait enlevé Lisbon était déjà venu ici pas plus tard que quelques heures plus tôt. Il se faisait passer pour un livreur et venait déposer un colis adressé à l'agent Lisbon justement.

Cho fut le premier à réagir et je le vis se ruer dans le bureau de notre collègue et en revenir avec le paquet. Il avait eu le réflexe de mettre des gants mais j'étais certain que cela était inutile, nous ne trouverions aucunes empreintes sur cette boite.

Précautionneusement, il ouvrit le colis et nous regardâmes à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait que deux choses, une lettre et un disque. Cho ouvrit la lettre tandis et commença la lecture.

/" Chers collègues de ma douce Teresa,

Cette lettre que je vous laisse est juste un message que je tenais à vous faire passer.

Je sais que vous la cherchez toujours et que vous espérez la revoir. Je comprends votre inquiétude mais elle n'a pas lieu d'être.

Teresa est en sécurité avec moi, tant que la confrérie ne nous trouve pas.

Je ne lui ferais aucun mal, je ne veux que son bien.

Si vous parvenez à les retrouver eux et à les empêcher d'agir, peut-être que vous pourrez la revoir. Mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

Sachez que je suis celui que vous appelez le 'Boucher'. J'ai fait du mal à beaucoup de femmes et je n'en suis pas fier, mais je ne veux pas lui en faire à elle. Teresa m'est trop précieuse.

Dans le disque, vous trouverez plusieurs informations sur ma communauté, j'espère que cela vous aidera à les retrouver à temps.

Dites à Mr Jane que je regrette de lui avoir fait ça, mais je n'avais pas le choix, je savais qu'il ne m'aurait jamais laissé l'emmener.

Retrouvez la confrérie, empêchez les de continuer et vous reverrez votre amie, vivante, je vous l'assure."/

Après la lecture, nous nous regardâmes tous intrigués. Mais qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi nous dire son nom, enfin plutôt le nom que lui avait donné la presse ? Qu'avait-il à gagner dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi voulait-il que nous arrêtions cette confrérie ? Et qui étaient ces gens au juste?

Finalement, nous n'avions pas plus de réponses, nous savions juste que Lisbon était en vie, du moins d'après cet homme. Mais pouvait-on avoir confiance en lui ? S'il était vraiment le 'Boucher' alors peut-être que Lisbon était déjà morte.

Van Pelt inséra le disque dans son ordinateur et aussitôt tout un tas d'informations apparurent sur l'écran. Il allait nous falloir du temps pour tout lire, tout décortiquer et tout comprendre. Mais ce temps nous ne l'avions pas. Si cet homme disait vrai, et je priais pour que ce soit le cas, alors il fallait faire vite avant que ces gens ne les retrouvent. Il fallait les mettre hors d'état de nuire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je donnais donc mes ordres à l'équipe et je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas utile, ils étaient déjà tous à l'œuvre. Une bonne équipe que ces trois là. Je les laissais donc et partais voir mon patron pour lui faire part de nos découvertes récentes. Nous allions avoir besoin d'aide pour tout comprendre et le temps nous était compté.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	14. 13:Jane POV

Le chapitre du jour, pour vous faire plaisir et afin de satisfaire votre curiosité voilà un POV que vous attendez avec impatience. Un chapitre plus court que les autres, mais tout aussi bien, vous allez en apprendre un peu plus.

Le prochain chapitre demain dans la journée.

Bonne lecture à tous,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Jane POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais à l'hôpital et que Teresa avait disparu. Personne ne savait où elle était, personne n'avait la moindre piste pour la retrouver. Et moi j'étais là, dans un lit d'hôpital, incapable de rien faire pour elle. Je lui avais promis de toujours la protéger, que je serais toujours là pour elle, et j'avais été incapable de tenir cette promesse.<p>

Elle me manquait, un peu plus à chaque seconde écoulée. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle, je ne pouvais pas continuer sans elle. J'avais besoin de cette femme plus que je ne l'avais imagine. Elle était toute ma vie, tout mon univers. Elle était le soleil autour duquel je tournais, elle était l'étoile du berger qui me guidais dans la nuit jusqu'à elle.

L'équipe était venue me voir, ils avaient eu peur pour moi toute la semaine et j'avais pu voir dans leurs regards à quel point ils étaient soulagés de me voir enfin éveillé. Rigsby semblait encore plus heureux que les autres, pas que Cho et Van Pelt ne soient pas heureux, mais c'était différent pour Rigsby.

Les autres nous avaient laissé un moment, voyant que Wayne avait besoin de me dire quelque chose. J'avais eu vent de ce qu'il avait fait pour moi par les infirmières qui n'avaient eu de cesse de me dire à quel point j'avais de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui. Je savais donc que je lui devais la vie, mais je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche, j'en avais autant besoin que lui. C'était même étrange comme sensation mais je sentais que cela nous ferait du bien à tout les deux de parler.

Il prit place sur le fauteuil à coté du lit et je le regardais, tentant de trouver une position agréable, tentant de redevenir l'agent fort qu'il était. Mais à cet instant il ne l'était pas, il était juste cet ami qui avait faillit perdre une personne importante pour lui. Je savais ce qu'il ressentait car je le ressentais moi aussi. Sauf que pour moi il n'y aurait rien pour me soulager, même pas d'en parler.

Il se redressa, relevant la tête et planta son regard dans le mien.

-" Je suis désolé Jane," me dit-il.

-" Désolé de quoi Rigsby ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie, alors pourquoi t'excuser ?" Lui demandais-je alors que je savais parfaitement ce qu'il se reprochait.

Mais il n'était pas celui à blâmer, je l'étais. Il n'avait rien fait de mal et en y réfléchissant bien, moi non plus. Mais je n'avais rien fait du tout et c'était pire. Il avait au moins la possibilité de se dire qu'il avait été un héros alors que je n'avais été qu'un zéro. Je n'avais pas été capable de la sauver.

-" J'aurais du venir plus tôt," me répondit-il. "J'aurais du venir avant et Lisbon serait ici, avec nous.

-" Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, personne ne le pouvait," tentais-je de le

rassurer, en même temps que moi.

-" Mais avec cette histoire de 'Boucher', j'aurais du savoir qu'elle était en danger, j'aurais du faire le lien entre elle et les victimes, leur ressemblance."

-" Je l'ai fais, mais je n'ai pas pu pour autant lui venir en aide," soupirais-je.

Nous gardâmes le silence un moment. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire, tout avait été dit. J'étais fautif et il était celui à féliciter, à remercier. Mais je voyais dans son regard qu'il y avait autre chose qu'il ne me disait pas.

-" Que me caches-tu ?" Lui demandais-je alors, mon ton ne laissant aucune échappatoire.

-" Il, il est venu au CBI," souffla-t-il. " Le 'Boucher' est venu au CBI et il a laissé une lettre."

A l'entente de cette phrase, je sautais presque de mon lit vers lui pour en savoir plus. Le tueur était venu les voir, et apparemment ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte. Mais le plus important, ils avaient reçu une lettre et je voulais savoir de quoi elle parlait. Je voulais savoir si Lisbon était en vie, ou s'il se vantait dans sa lettre de l'avoir torturée et tuée comme les autres. J'avais autant peur que j'étais excité par la réponse à venir.

-" Il nous a expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas te faire de mal, qu'il voulait juste protéger Lisbon et que pour ça il était obligé de se débarrasser de toi, tu ne l'aurais jamais laisse te prendre Lisbon."

-" Mais je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai même pas vu que c'était lui. Il l'a emmené et je n'ai rien fait."

-" Jane, tu n'y es pour rien, cesse de te torturer avec ça. Il nous a aussi demandé quelque chose, il a promis qu'en échange nous retrouverions Lisbon, vivante."

Je restais un moment sans réaction, sans savoir quoi dire ou faire. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que venait de me dire Rigsby, ce n'était pas possible. J'avais encore une chance de la sauver, j'avais encore une chance de la revoir. Le tueur nous laissait une possibilité et je comptais bien en profiter. Il suffisait de faire ce qu'il demandait. Mais comment savoir qu'il disait vrai, comment savoir si nous reverrions vraiment Teresa ou si ce n'était qu'un moyen de plus de nous faire souffrir et nous torturer l'esprit. Ça nous ne le savions pas.

-" Il a laissé un disque avec la lettre, il veut qu'on retrouve et qu'on arrête une confrérie, la sienne. Il dit qu'une fois que ce sera fait, Lisbon sera en sécurité et il pourra nous la rendre."

-" Montre-moi ce disque, je veux savoir de quoi il retourne," lui ordonnais-je presque.

Je le vis se contorsionner sur son fauteuil. Il avait encore quelque chose à me demander avant le retour des autres et je savais ce que c'était. Alors je l'encourageais du regard.

-" Toi et Lisbon, vous…" commença-t-il.

-" On peut dire ça," répondis-je, un léger sourire sur le visage.

-" Je suis heureux pour vous vieux et je te promets qu'on va la retrouver."

-" Merci Rigsby."

Nous nous serrâmes la main. Tout était dit, il avait vidé son sac et je voyais que ça lui avait fait du bien. Maintenant, je voulais voir ce que cet homme avait laissé, je voulais savoir si j'avais une chance de retrouver Teresa. Je me redressais donc pour demander à Rigsby d'appeler les autres.

A ce moment-là, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et Cho et Van Pelt entrèrent, cette dernière tenant dans les mains son ordinateur. Ils me connaissaient vraiment bien, ils savaient à l'avance ce que j'allais faire et dire. J'étais fier d'avoir des amis comme eux.

Grace prit place sur l'autre fauteuil tandis que Cho restait debout derrière les deux autres. Je la vis insérer un disque dans l'ordinateur et aussitôt, une page s'ouvrit. Elle me tendit ensuite l'ordinateur et je tentais de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. On aurait dit une prophétie, une histoire mythique sur la fin du monde et le début d'un nouveau. On aurait dit que Teresa était décrite dans cette prophétie. C'était étrange mais, plus je lisais ce qu'il y était inscrit et plus j'avais l'impression de la voir. La femme décrite était forte, indépendante, belle, elle était brune aux yeux verts.

Mais ce qui me faisait le plus peur c'était la façon dont la secte devait l'amener à rejoindre leurs rangs. Je ne voulais pas continuer ma lecture, je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'ils allaient lui faire, mais je le devais, je le savais.

La main de Cho se posa sur mon épaule et je relevais les yeux pour voir qu'il s'était rapproché de moi. Il me regardait avec des yeux rassurant et je compris quelque chose.

-" L'homme qui a enlevé Te… Lisbon, il ne veut pas lui faire tout ça. Il… je crois qu'il a été manipulé par cette secte mais qu'en la voyant, il a eu comme un flash et qu'il ne veut plus continuer. C'est pour ça qu'il nous a donné toutes ces informations, c'est pour ça qu'il veut qu'on les retrouve. C'est le seul moyen pour lui sauver la vie. Il sait qu'il n'y arrivera pas seul, qu'il a besoin de nous. Mais en attendant, il préfère la garder avec lui, histoire de ne prendre aucun risque."

-" Alors tu penses qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal ?" me demanda Grace, une supplique dans la voix.

Je savais qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, que ce que je lui répondrais serait ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Nous en avions tous besoin, il fallait que nous restions forts et concentrés et je savais que tout ce que je dirais serait prit avec le plus grand intérêt. Je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment raison, je ne savais pas si cet homme allait vraiment ne rien faire à Teresa, comme il nous le disait. Mais je voulais y croire, c'était le seul moyen pour que je ne devienne pas fou.

Je prenais la main de Grace dans la mienne et plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

-" Il ne lui fera rien. Je pense qu'en réalité, lorsqu'il l'a vue, il a su que c'était la femme qu'il cherchait. Mais d'un autre côté, en la voyant, quelque chose a changé en lui, quelque chose qui l'empêche désormais d'accomplir sa mission. Mais je ne sais pas si ça va durer.

J'ai peur que le conditionnement dont il a été victime ne le fasse de nouveau changer. Nous devons les retrouver avant que cela n'arrive. Même s'il ne veut pas lui faire du mal, il finira quand même par lui en faire."

-" Tu crois vraiment qu'il lui fera du mal ?" me demanda de nouveau Grace. " Je veux dire, je sais que c'est le 'Boucher', mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas lui qui fait ça, que ce n'est pas lui qui torturé ces femmes."

-" Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?" la questionnais-je, curieux de savoir ce qui lui faisait penser une chose pareil. Elle devait avoir une raison.

-" La façon dont il a écrit la lettre, la façon dont il nous parle. J'ai l'impression que cet homme ne ferait pas de mal à qui que ce soit."

-" Tu oublies ce qu'il a fait à Jane," intervint Rigsby.

-" Non je n'oublies pas, mais il a fait ça pour protéger Lisbon. Il pensait que c'était le seul moyen," répliqua-t-elle, pour défendre sa théorie. " Jane a dit que cet homme s'était excusé de lui avoir fait ça, et dans sa lettre il s'excuse encore. Je pense qu'il ne supporte pas ce qu'il a fait, qu'il s'en veut terriblement. Pour moi, ce n'est pas lui le tueur."

Nous restâmes un moment sans rien dire, envahis par le silence. Les mots de Grace tournaient dans ma tête et j'essayais de comprendre. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme, quelque chose qui m'avait troublé la première fois que je l'avais vu, devant le restaurant. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais j'avais vu quelque chose dans ses yeux, comme une double personnalité. Une part de lui m'en voulait, j'avais pu le voir, mais une autre part… Je ne savais pas trop. Tout était trop confus dans ma tête, je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, revoir Teresa, pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser, lui dire à quel point je l'aime. Et si pour ça je devais faire confiance à ce type, celui-là même qui me l'avait enlevée, alors je le ferais.

Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée, à vrai dire je ne savais plus grand-chose depuis que je m'étais réveillé. La seule chose que je savais c'était que je devais tout faire pour retrouver Teresa saine et sauve.

-" Je crois que Grace à raison," dis-je alors, brisant le silence. "Cet homme ne ferait pas de mal, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux lorsqu'il a planté le couteau dans mon ventre. Il ne le voulait pas, ça lui en a couté de le faire," expliquais-je. "Mais la secte à une grande influence sur lui, il ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour eux."

-" Mais tu viens de dire que…" je voyais bien que Grace ne comprenais plus rien.

-" Ce que je veux dire c'est que, l'homme qui a emmené Lisbon ne ferait de mal à personne. Mais celui qui a tué ces femmes n'hésiterait pas à en faire. Ces deux hommes ne sont qu'une seule et même personne, mais avec deux personnalités. Nous devons le retrouver avant que l'autre reprenne le dessus sur lui."

-" Alors il faudrait commencer par en apprendre plus sur cette secte," entendis-je derrière mes collègues.

Je levais les yeux pour savoir qui avait parlé et restais sans voix face à ce nouveau visiteur.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	15. 14: Minnelli POV

Bonjour à tous, et voici le chapitre du jour pour ceux qui me suivent toujours.

Je vais également vous poster la suite de _**A new Baining for Christmas**_.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Minnelli POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que je venais régulièrement à l'hôpital prendre des nouvelles de Jane. Je savais qu'il avait été agressé chez Lisbon et que cette dernière avait disparu. Cela m'avait fait mal de l'apprendre, je l'aimais beaucoup, elle était comme une fille pour moi, elle avait été la meilleure que j'avais eu le plaisir d'avoir sous mes ordres. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'elle devait vivre en ce moment.<p>

La veille, alors que je venais une fois de plus m'informer sur l'état de Jane, me faisant passer pour son père perdu de vue il y a longtemps mais ne voulant pas encore faire savoir sa présence, j'avais eu la joie d'apprendre qu'il venait de se réveiller. Je n'étais donc pas resté. Pourquoi? Je ne le savais pas moi-même, je n'osais pas, tout simplement.

J'avais vu l'équipe venir le voir le jour même. Cela m'avait fait plaisir de les voir tous réunis autour d'un ami qui avait vraiment besoin de compagnie, surtout en ce moment. Je savais que lui et Lisbon étaient ensemble, cela ne m'avait pas étonné. Je les avais vus se tourner autour pendant des années, se cherchant mais s'évitant en même temps.

Je les avais surveillés durant des années, enfin surtout Jane. Bien qu'il soit capable du pire lors des enquêtes, il avait toujours été protecteur envers Lisbon. Il aimait l'embêter, la faire tourner en bourrique et je m'étonnais encore qu'elle ne lui ait pas tiré dessus à force. Elle était la seule à pouvoir le supporter, la seule à savoir comment le gérer. J'étais vraiment admiratif de Teresa Lisbon.

Maintenant que Jane était enfin de retour parmi nous, j'attendais avec impatience de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé chez Lisbon, comment il avait pu la laisser disparaître comme ça alors que je savais qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à donner sa vie pour elle. Et l'explication était venue. Il avait été surprit, mais il avait malgré tout tenté de la retenir, de la garder auprès de lui, sans résultat.

Je pouvais comprendre à quel point il s'en voulait, je pouvais comprendre cette culpabilité, ne pas pouvoir sauver les gens que l'on aime. J'avais perdu des agents dans ma carrière, bien que ce ne soit pas la même chose. De savoir qu'ils étaient morts sous mon commandement, de savoir qu'ils étaient morts dans le bâtiment même du CBI alors que je m'y trouvais, je culpabilisais chaque jour.

Mais je savais que c'était pire pour Jane. Il avait déjà perdu sa femme et sa fille. Il avait mis du temps pour enfin s'en remettre et décider d'aller de l'avant. Il avait fait ce pas vers Lisbon, ce pas que je désespérais de le voir faire. Il avait enfin eu ce courage et à présent il la perdait elle aussi. Mais elle n'était pas morte, pas encore et elle comptait sur ses collègues pour la retrouver. Je ne pouvais pas rester là à les observer, je devais faire quelque chose pour les aider, même si je n'étais plus leur patron.

Alors je m'étais décidé à faire connaître ma présence. Je savais qu'ils seraient surpris de ma présence ici, qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Mais il leur fallait de l'aide, plus nous serions nombreux et plus faciles seraient les recherches.

J'avais écouté tout ce qu'ils savaient sur cet homme qui avait enlevé Lisbon et il m'avait l'air de quelqu'un de dangereux. Si Jane avait raison, et il se trompait rarement, et que cet homme avait bien une double personnalité, alors Lisbon était vraiment en danger.

-" Virgil, quel surprise," me dit Jane une fois qu'il eu retrouvé sa voix.

-" Bonjour Patrick, comment allez-vous?" Lui demandais-je, bien que je connaisse la réponse.

-" Moi ça va mais Teresa…" il ne put en dire plus.

-" Je sais mon ami et je suis là pour vous aider."

J'avançais dans la chambre sous les regards encore surpris des trois agents. Cette équipe, ils étaient un peu comme mes enfants, je les admirais pour leur soutien, pour les liens qu'ils avaient tissé entre eux. Ils étaient une famille et ils feraient tout pour ramener le membre manquant. J'étais fier d'eux.

-" Alors, dites-moi tout," leur demandais-je.

-" Monsieur ça fait plaisir de vous voir," me dit la jeune Van Pelt.

-" Moi aussi Van Pelt, mais nous parlerons de ça plus tard, pour le moment il faut retrouver Lisbon."

Elle hocha la tête et je vis Rigsby se lever de son fauteuil qu'il me proposa. J'acceptais et m'y installais. Je jetais un œil sur l'écran de l'ordinateur afin de moi aussi voir ce qu'ils savaient, ce que cet homme leur avait donné comme information.

Cette prophétie était vraiment quelque chose de bizarre, ces gens étaient vraiment dérangés. Mais tout comme Jane, je reconnaissais Lisbon dans ce texte. La femme qui y était décrite correspondait parfaitement à mon ancien agent, que ce soit physiquement ou dans son caractère. C'était vraiment étrange. Mais ce qui me fit froid dans le dos fut la partie du texte qui expliquait comment la rendre docile, la rallier à leur cause. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas la savoir subir ça, elle ne le supporterait pas, aussi forte soit-elle.

Je relevais les yeux et croisais le regard de Jane. Je pus y voir à quel point il avait peur pour elle, à quel point il s'en voulait, se reprochait tout ce qui s'était passé. Bien entendu nous savions tous qu'il n'y était pour rien, personne ne le blâmait, mais lui si. Je savais qu'il avait peur de la perdre elle aussi, de revivre ce qu'il avait vécu avec sa femme et sa fille. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de lui si jamais nous ne sauvions pas Teresa.

Je connaissais Jane, je savais qu'il était emmerdant, blagueur, qu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, ne suivait jamais aucune règle. Mais c'était également un homme bien, il n'avait jamais rien fait sans en avoir une bonne raison. Et au final, il résolvait toujours les enquêtes. C'était ce qui lui avait permis de tenir depuis la perte d sa famille, son travail, et Lisbon. Mais je savais que le travail ne suffirait pas si Lisbon ne lui revenait pas. Il sombrerait une fois de plus dans la dépression, comme des années plus tôt. Et même avec toute notre bonne volonté, notre soutien et notre aide, il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Je ne voulais pas le voir affronter ça de nouveau, je ne voulais pas qu'il se renferme et redevienne cet homme triste qu'il était encore il y a peu. J'aimais voir ce sourire sur son visage, ces étincelles dans les yeux. J'aimais le voir heureux, même si je ne lui dirais jamais. Je le considérais un peu comme le fils que je n'avais pas eu, bien que je n'avais jamais imaginé ce fils être aussi casse-pieds que l'était Jane. Mais c'était bien pour ça que nous l'aimions, il n'était définitivement pas comme tout le monde, c'est ce qui faisait son charme.

Je me redressais et lui pausais une main sur l'avant bras.

-" Nous la retrouverons Jane," lui promis-je.

-" Je voudrais tellement pouvoir y croire Virgil, mais j'ai peur de ne pas survivre si jamais elle…"

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et immédiatement, je vis Van Pelte se lever et le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre elle. Je l'entendis lui dire des mots réconfortant, lui passant une main dans le dos. Rigsby fit le tour et s'installa derrière lui sur le lit, serrant son épaule en retenant ses propres larmes. Je ne l'avais jamais imaginé être aussi sensible. Mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Il pouvait bien avoir l'air d'un grand benêt il n'en avait pas moins un cœur plein de tendresse. Cet homme était plein de surprise.

Derrière moi, Cho ne disait toujours rien et je cru un instant qu'il était partit. Je me retournais pour le voir essuyer discrètement une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue. Je fis comme si je n'avais rien vu et me retournais de nouveau vers les autres. Jane s'était calmé et je pouvais voir qu'il commençait à fatiguer. Je me levais donc et fis signe aux autres de me suivre. Ils acquiescèrent et chacun leur tour je les vis dire au revoir à Jane qui les salua à peine alors qu'il commençait à tomber de sommeil.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre en silence et je refermais la porte derrière nous. Les trois agents se postèrent devant moi, comme s'ils attendaient mes ordres, bien que je sache qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils savaient déjà ce qu'ils devaient faire. C'était une équipe formidable, tous très bien formés et surtout, le plus important, ils avaient l'esprit de l'unité, ils étaient une famille qui soutenait les siens qu'importe la situation.

Je réfléchis vite et leur donnais donc les ordres qu'ils attendaient.

-" Van Pelt, je veux que vous recherchiez tout ce que vous pouvez trouver sur cet homme, son nom, son adresse, ce qu'il fait dans la vie," commençais-je en me tournant vers la jeune femme.

-" Rigsby, allez chez Jane lui prendre quelques affaires, quelque chose me dit qu'il ne restera pas longtemps à l'hôpital," dis-je à mon collègue

-"Cho, je veux que vous fassiez des recherches sur cette prophétie, voyez ce que vous pouvez trouver, s'il y a une secte en particulier qui s'y intéresse. Je veux tout savoir sur ces gens," finis-je en me tournant vers l'asiatique.

-" Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ?" me demanda Rigsby alors que je commençais à m'éloigner dans le couloir.

-" Je vais voir LaRoche, j'ai deux trois petites choses à voir avec lui. Je vous tiendrais au courant."

Ils acquiescèrent une fois de plus et chacun partit de son coté s'occuper de ce que j'avais ordonné.

Alors que je sortais du bâtiment, je ne cessais de revoir le visage de cet homme dans ma tête. Je savais que je le connaissais, je l'avais déjà vu quelque part, je le savais. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir où. Il me faisait penser à quelqu'un, mais qui exactement ? Je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir. Il fallait absolument que je vois LaRoche. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il avait retiré l'affaire à l'équipe de Lisbon. Je ne croyais pas du tout que cela venait du FBI, je sentais qu'il y avait autre chose. Il devait savoir quelque chose que j'ignorais.

Lisbon et son équipe étaient parfaitement capables de mener cette enquête, alors il fallait que je sache ses motivations. Et il me le dirait, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il était question de Lisbon, de cette femme que j'avais formée, que j'avais vu devenir un excellent agent. Je ne voulais pas la perdre, je ne voulais pas retrouver son corps sans vie quelque part sur le bord d'une route. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne un simple numéro sur un dossier contenant les photos d'une scène de crime et un rapport d'autopsie. Elle avait déjà bien trop souffert dans sa vie.

Mais aussi, je ne voulais pas imposer à Jane un autre deuil. Il ne le méritait pas, il avait lui aussi droit au bonheur et je me ferais un devoir de l'y aider. Ils étaient tous ma famille et je voulais réunir cette famille.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	16. 15: Lisbon POV

Je fais très vite j'ai pas le temps ce matin mais voici le nouveau chapitre.

Je ferais mes mercies demain.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Lisbon POV<strong>

* * *

><p>J'étais couchée sur mon lit, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il c'était passé durant cette semaine. J'avais été kidnappée par un homme qui prétendait vouloir me protéger. Je n'avais cependant pas à me plaindre, il me traitait bien, m'apportait régulièrement à manger et s'assurait que je ne manquais de rien. Il était gentil avec moi et je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Mais il me manquait quelque chose, quelqu'un.<p>

Depuis le jour de mon arrivée je ne cessais de penser à Patrick. Je ne savais pas comment il allait. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il était au sol, dans mon salon, couvert de sang. Je ne savais pas s'il s'en était sortit et, honnêtement, s'il n'avait pas survécu, je pense que je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre. Il m'avait fallut du temps pour accepter mes sentiments pour lui, pour accepter qu'il s'approche de moi, me touche, m'embrasse. Il avait été patient avec moi, si patient. Il avait été le seul homme à savoir comment s'y prendre avec moi.

Je voulais pouvoir sortir d'ici, je voulais savoir s'il était vivant. Je voulais le voir, au point que j'en avais mal au cœur. Je ne supportais plus de rester ici, même si c'était pour ma sécurité. Le seul endroit où je serais en sécurité était auprès de Patrick, et nulle part ailleurs. Même si c'était moi le flic, même si c'était moi qui portais une arme, c'était lui qui pouvait me rassurer, lui qui savait quoi dire quand je n'allais pas bien.

Je laissais une fois de plus les larmes couler sur mes joues, comme si souvent ces derniers temps. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose, toute ma vie avait basculé comme ça, en l'espace de quelques minutes et je ne savais pas si un jour je retrouverais ma liberté. Je ne demandais pas grand-chose, juste d'être libre et retrouver Patrick.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et je me tendais, bien que je sache qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Je le vit s'approcher de moi, tenant dans ses mains un plateau. Il m'apportait le petit déjeuner, comme chaque matin, avec un sourire sur le visage.

-" Bonjour Teresa," me dit-il. "Comment vas-tu ce matin ?"

-" Je vais bien," lui répondis-je doucement, me passant une main sur la joue pour effacer les traces de mes larmes.

Il posa le plateau sur la table à l'entrée de la pièce et s'approcha plus vite, s'installant sur le lit à côté de moi. Je me reculais contre le mur et je vis que je l'avais blessé par mon attitude. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, il était celui qui m'avait enlevé, celui qui avait fait du mal à l'homme que j'aimais. Comment pourrais-je lui faire un jour confiance ? Je ne savais même pas de quoi il voulait me protéger.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et la caressa tendrement. Je fermais les yeux, me relaxant doucement. Etrangement, la simple sensation de sa peau sur la mienne avait un effet relaxant sur moi. J'avais peur de cet homme mais en même temps je me sentais proche de lui. Il avait un petit quelque chose qui me disait que je ne craignais rien avec lui.

Je rouvris les yeux et tombais dans le vert des siens. C'était ça qui me perturbais le plus, ses yeux et ses cheveux, la forme de son visage et le son de sa voix. Tout en lui me rappelait quelqu'un mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de qui.

-" Tout va bien se passer Teresa," me murmura-t-il. " Tu vas voir, personne ne te feras de mal. Je serais là pour te protéger."

-" Mais je n'ai pas besoin de protection," m'énervais-je. "J'étais parfaitement bien chez moi, avec Patrick."

Je baissais les yeux et je le vis se mordre la lèvre. Il ne me disait pas tout, il me cachait quelque chose d'important et je voulais savoir quoi, je voulais qu'il me le dise et peut-être qu'alors j'irais mieux, ou pire.

-" Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas?" Lui demandais-je.

-" Et bien, c'est au sujet de ton petit ami," commença-t-il. " Il… il n'a pas survécu à ses blessures."

Je restais sans voix un moment, je ne pouvais pas y croire, je ne voulais pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Je relevais les yeux vers lui et je me mis à hurler, à crier, à le frapper de toutes mes forces.

-" C'est pas vrai, il n'est pas mort, vous mentez," criais-je si fort que j'en eu mal à la gorge.

-" Je suis désolé Teresa," me souffla-t-il en me prenant les mains. " Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, mais il ne m'aurait jamais laissé t'emmener, je n'avais pas le choix."

-" Si vous aviez le choix, vous auriez pu me laisser chez moi, vous auriez pu m'oublier et me laisser vivre ma vie."

-" Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque, des gens vous auraient fait du mal et je ne le voulais pas."

" Mais Patrick est… il est mort. Je suis seule maintenant, il ne sera plus là pour moi."

-" Je serais là moi, je prendrais soin de toi."

-" C'est Patrick que je veux."

Il se redressa, me regarda un moment et fini par quitter la chambre, me laissant seule. A présent j'étais et serais toujours définitivement seule. Je ne verrais plus Patrick, je ne pourrais plus le prendre dans mes bras, je ne pourrais plus l'embrasser, le toucher, m'endormir dans ses bras. Je n'avais eu que deux nuits avec lui, deux nuits chastes et tendres, deux nuits à simplement savourer sa présence à mes cotés. Comment pourrais-je un jour pardonner à Taylor ce qu'il avait fait ? Comment pourrais-je lui pardonner de m'avoir volé Patrick, le seul homme que j'avais aimé dans ma vie ?

Je me levais doucement de mon lit et me dirigeais vers le plateau. Malgré ma peine, je ne devais pas me laisser mourir de faim, j'avais toujours des gens qui comptaient pour moi, j'avais mon équipe, ma famille. Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner, je devais me battre pour les revoir.

Alors que je prenais la première tartine, j'entendis des voix en bas de la maison. Je prêtais plus attention et je reconnu la voix de Taylor, ainsi qu'une autre que je ne connaissais pas. Mais je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas, Taylor semblait avoir peur de cette personne.

-" Je sais qu'elle est ici Adam, je ne t'en veux pas pour ce que tu as fait mais maintenant il faut qu'on la ramène chez nous."

-" Je…"

-" Ne t'inquiète pas Adam, personne ne t'en veut, nous te comprenons et te pardonnons, mais pour ça il faut que tu la ramène chez nous pour finir sa formation."

-" B… bien."

Je sentis des sueurs froides couler le long de mon dos, mes jambes trembler et mon cœur s'affoler. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais je savais que bientôt ma vie allait encore plus basculer. Par contre il y avait une chose que je ne comprenais pas et je voulais savoir. Pourquoi cet homme avait-il appelé Taylor Adam ? Qui était cet Adam ? Et pourquoi Taylor avait-il répondu à ce prénom ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de pousser plus loin mes réflexions que des bruits dans l'escalier me firent sursauter. Ils montaient ici, ils venaient me chercher. Je courrais de l'autre coté de la pièce et cherchais un moyen de sortir d'ici. Je savais bien que c'était inutile, j'avais déjà tenté plusieurs fois au cours de la semaine mais n'avais rien trouvé. Pourtant, cette fois il fallait que je trouve, ma vie était encore plus en danger cette fois. Taylor ne m'avait jamais fait de mal, mais je sentais qu'avec cet homme il en serait tout autre.

Je tentais une fois de plus d'ouvrir la fenêtre mais elle était trop bien scellée, je ne pouvais pas l'ouvrir. J'entendis les pas se rapprocher de ma chambre et je m'affairais de mon mieux pour ouvrir. Je forçais encore et encore. Les pas n'étaient plus très loin. Je tapais de frustration contre la vitre et, par je ne sais pas quel miracle, je sentis le verre se fendre sous mes mains. Pourquoi je n'avais pas réussis plus tôt ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que je faisais ça.

Je tapais encore, et encore, et encore et finalement le verre se brisa, tombant à mes pieds. Je m'arrangeais un passage et me faufilais par ma porte de sortie. Les pas étaient juste derrière la porte et j'entendis Taylor chercher la clé de la chambre. Etrangement, j'eus l'impression qu'il prenait son temps, peut-être pour m'aider finalement.

J'étais enfin dehors. Je regardais en bas et me rendis compte de la hauteur. Au moindre faux pas, je pouvais basculer dans le vide et me briser la nuque. Il fallait que je fasse bien attention. Je marchais donc doucement, posant délicatement un pied devant l'autre afin de ne pas tomber. J'arrivais enfin sur le toit et je cherchais un moyen de descendre sans me faire mal. Ce n'était pas facile, le toit était glissant et le vent qui soufflait autours de moi ne m'aidait en rien.

J'arrivais devant une fenêtre ouverte et j'hésitais avant de finalement y passer pour me retrouver dans une autre chambre. Je posais les pieds au sol et regardais autours de moi. La pièce était simple, peu décorée mais chaleureuse. Je ne m'y attardais pas et avançais vers la porte. Je l'ouvris doucement et, au moment où j'allais sortir je vis Taylor et l'autre homme sortir de ma chambre. Cet homme me fit peur, vraiment peur. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui me fit froid dans le dos et je retenais ma respiration alors qu'ils passaient dans le couloir pour redescendre. L'homme fulminait de rage et je vis Taylor tourner la tête et je croisais son regard.

Je me figeais, la peur au ventre, mais il ne dit rien. Il me fit un léger sourire encourageant et continua sa descente avec l'autre homme qui continuait de crier de mécontentement. J'attendis un moment et j'entendis enfin la porte claquer et une voiture démarrer. Ils étaient enfin partit. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Je sortis de la chambre et descendis à mon tour. J'arrivais dans un grand couloir et je me mis à la recherche d'un téléphone. Il fallait que je contacte mon équipe. Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais mais je savais que Van Pelt arriverait à me localiser. Elle était ma seule chance, je n'avais qu'elle. Les autres arriveraient vite après cet appel. Je trouvais enfin le téléphone et me jetais dessus pour composer le numéro de ma collègue. J'entendis la tonalité me signalant que mon appel était en court et mon cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse affolante. Et si Taylor, ou Adam, revenait ? Et si l'autre homme revenait avec lui? Et si Van Pelt n'était pas là ? Et si personne ne me retrouvait ?

Et là, un autre miracle.

-" Agent Van Pelt," entendis-je.

-" Grace, c'est moi, Lisbon," soufflais-je.

-" Oh mon Dieu, patron c'est bien vous ?" me dit-elle enthousiasmée.

-" Il faut que vous localisiez l'endroit où je me trouve, les hommes vont surement revenir d'ici peu, il faut faire vite."

-" Je m'en occupe tout de suite patron," me dit-elle. "Ne vous en faites pas, on va venir vous chercher."

-" J'ai confiance en vous Grace, mais faites vite."

Je l'entendis taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur et je savais qu'elle y arriverait. Mais sera-t-elle assez rapide ? Ça je ne le savais pas. J'entendis des pas derrière elle et une voix, Sa voix.

-" Jane," s'exclama-t-elle. " Mais que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais être à l'hôpital.

-" Je ne supportais plus de ne rien faire," l'entendis-je répondre.

Mon Dieu, il était vivant, il n'était pas mort comme me l'avait dit Taylor. Patrick était en vie.

-" J'ai Lisbon au téléphone," lui dit-elle.

Et je l'entendis courir. Si seulement j'avais pu me trouver là, si seulement j'avais pu moi aussi courir et le prendre dans mes bras.

-" Teresa ?" demanda-t-il, peu certain que ce soit vraiment moi.

-" Patrick," soufflais-je alors que des larmes brouillaient ma vision.

-" Teresa, tiens bon on va te localiser, on va venir te chercher," me rassura-t-il.

-" Je sais Patrick, j'ai confiance en vous."

Mais alors que je pensais enfin que mon calvaire était fini, j'entendis un moteur de voiture devant la maison, puis des portes claquer.

-" Ils reviennent" m'affolais-je.

-" Vas te cacher Teresa," m'ordonna-t-il. "Vite, on a enfin trouvé, on arrive."

-" Je vous attends. Patrick ?" L'appelais-je avant de raccrocher.

-" Je suis là."

-" Je t'aime" lui dis-je alors.

-" Je t'aime Teresa, maintenant vas te cacher."

Je raccrochais le téléphone et courais aussi vite que possible à la recherche d'une cachette. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre à présent, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'ils arrivent.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	17. 16: Jane POV

Salut à tous, nous sommes Vendredi et aujourd'hui, c'est pas juste mais y a pas d'épisode de TM, alors en compensation vous aurez droit à un nouveau chapitre, ainsi qu'à deux nouvelles fics.

Hier j'ai posté un peu vite alors je me rattrape aujourd'hui en remerciant toux ceux qui me commente, donc merci à **Solealuna**, **LouiseMentalist**, **helena Jane**, **Z2vy** et **sheppard26**.

Bonne lecture et à demain pour le nouveau chapitre.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Jane POV<strong>

* * *

><p>La voiture filait à vive allure sur la route, ne prêtant pas attention aux limitations de vitesse, toute sirène hurlante. Nous avions localisé Teresa, nous savions où elle était et nous allions la chercher. Bientôt, nous serions de nouveau ensemble et personne ne pourra plus nous séparer.<p>

Mais peut-être me faisais-je trop d'illusions ? Peut-être n'arriverions-nous pas à temps pour la sauver, peut-être que ces hommes l'avaient déjà emmenée ailleurs ? Je ne savais pas mais je ne voulais pas perdre espoir.

Je tournais la tête et vis le visage inquiet et anxieux de Grace. La pauvre avait été celle qui avait répondu au téléphone, celle à entendre la première la voix affolée de Teresa. Si je n'avais pas quitté l'hôpital sans l'accord du médecin, peut-être n'aurais-je même pas pu l'entendre moi aussi. Mais, même si je souffrais encore de ma blessure au ventre, même si je me sentais encore un peu faible, je ne regrettais pas d'avoir quitté cet endroit. La seule chose que je voulais à cet instant était que Cho accélère encore. Je voulais voir Teresa, je voulais la serrer dans mes bras, je voulais l'embrasser et ne plus jamais la quitter.

Je sursautais lorsque la voiture quitta la route pour prendre un petit chemin de terre. Je cru un instant que Cho s'était trompé, il y avait sur ce chemin plus de trous que dans le cratère d'un volcan. Nous étions projetés un coup à gauche, un coup à droite et plus d'une fois je me prenais la tête contre le siège de devant. Mais je ne dis rien, je savais que ce chemin nous conduirait directement auprès de Teresa, si elle était encore là.

Alors que nous n'étions plus très loin de la maison, même si je ne la voyais pas encore, Cho arrêta la sirène et ralentit l'allure. Il finit par stopper la voiture un peu plus loin dans un petit chemin parallèle et nous sortîmes tous en silence. Je vis les agents se préparer, enfiler des gilets par balles, vérifier leurs armes, s'assurer que tout était ok. De mon coté, je savais ce qu'ils allaient me dire, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je sais que j'allais prendre un risque, un gros, mais je ne pouvais simplement pas rester en arrière alors que Teresa avait besoin de moi.

Je vis Cho se tourner vers moi, l'air grave et sérieux. Je lui rendis son regard, aussi sérieux que lui.

-"Tu restes derrière nous et tu fais gaffe," me dit-il.

-" Pas de problème, je ne prendrais pas de risque inutile," lui répondis-je.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, il savait parfaitement que je ne ferais rien de stupide, pas aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais en aucun cas mettre la vie de Teresa encore plus en danger.

Mes trois amis passèrent devant, marchant précautionneusement, leur arme en avant. Je les suivais, aussi silencieusement qu'eux et faisais attention au moindre détail. Je vis la maison se dresser devant nous et je sentis mon cœur battre bien plus vite dans ma poitrine. Je cherchais des yeux et je vis la voiture, celle que nous avions entendue au téléphone. Les hommes étaient encore là, donc Teresa aussi. Il nous restait une chance de la trouver, une chance de la ramener à la maison. Mais il fallait faire très attention, ces hommes ne me semblaient pas être des enfants de cœur, ils étaient dangereux.

Cho avança jusqu'au porche, Rigsby sur les talons et Van Pelt en retrait, assurant leurs arrières. Les deux hommes ouvrirent doucement la porte, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, pas facile avec ce genre de vieille maison qui grince au moindre mouvement. Je les vis entrer dans la demeure et j'attendis avec Van Pelt.

Mais alors que nous attendions, j'entendis du bruit derrière nous, des voix et des plaintes. Je tapais sur l'épaule de ma collègue et lui indiquais d'un signe de tête d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Nous avançâmes doucement et mon cœur se figea un instant. Là, devant moi, à seulement quelques pas, se trouvait Teresa, les mains liées dans le dos, un bâillon sur les lèvres. Malgré sa situation de faiblesse, elle tentait de se défendre, de prendre la fuite.

-" Teresa," soufflais-je si doucement que personne ne m'entendit.

Grace pointa alors son arme sur eux tout en avertissant les deux autres avec sa radio. Nous savions tout les deux que seule elle ne pourrait rien faire, il lui fallait du renfort.

-" Lâchez-la," hurla Grace derrière moi.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent, ainsi que Teresa et je croisais enfin son regard, ces yeux qui m'avaient tant manqué tout ce temps. Je vis ses larmes sur ses joues en me voyant, son expression à la fois heureuse et effrayée. Je pense que je devais refléter la même chose qu'elle en ce moment, j'étais si heureux de la revoir, mais j'avais à la fois trop peur de la perdre de nouveau.

Les deux hommes ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, si ce n'est pour resserrer Lisbon contre eux. Elle ferma les yeux et frissonna. Je sentis mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Que lui avaient-ils fait pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça ? L'avaient-ils touchée ? Avaient-ils profité d'elle ? Je n'osais l'imaginer, je ne voulais même pas y penser.

Derrière nous, j'entendis les pas de Rigsby et Cho revenir en courant. Ils me passèrent devant mais je ne quittais pas Teresa des yeux, tentant de la rassurer de mon regard. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses yeux, elle tomba dans les miens et, en silence, nous parlâmes. Elle comprit ce que je voulais lui dire et ensuite, tout se passa très vite, si vite que je ne me rendis pas vraiment compte de ce qui s'était passé.

J'entendis des cris, des coups de feu, puis je tombais au sol, me cognant la tête. Tout devint noir autour de moi, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur battait dans ma tête, ma blessure au ventre me fis douloureusement mal et j'eu comme l'impression de sentir de nouveau couler le sang. Mais je n'y prêtais pas plus attention, je pourrais bien m'en occuper plus tard. Pour le moment, je devais me relever et venir en aide à mes amis et à Teresa.

Je me redressais difficilement, me tenant le ventre et lorsque je retirais ma main, je constatais que ma blessure s'était effectivement rouverte. J'avais vraiment très mal, je sentais ma tête tourner et mes jambes trembler. Alors que je me mettais debout, je faillis tomber mais me rattrapais de justesse contre un arbre. Les coups de feu continuaient autour de moi mais je m'en moquais, je continuais quand même, malgré les mises en gardes de mes collègues.

En face de nous, les hommes s'étaient cachés derrière leur voiture et je cherchais Teresa des yeux. Je ne le voyais pas, je ne l'entendais pas et je cru devenir fou. Je ne voulais pas avoir fait tout ce chemin avec l'espoir de la ramener pour finalement rentrer seul chez moi ce soir. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer seul, je devais la ramener avec moi, c'était non négociable.

Je scrutais les alentours et finalement, mes yeux tombèrent sur elle. Teresa se trouvait déjà dans leur voiture, ils étaient même prêts à monter dedans. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose et vite avant qu'ils ne partent avec elle. Son regard était suppliant, mais pas de la sortir de là, plutôt de faire attention. Elle me suppliait des yeux de me mettre à couvert, de ne pas prendre de risque pour elle. Mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je savais qu'elle m'en voudrait, qu'elle me crierait dessus pendant longtemps, qu'elle me reprocherait mon inconscience, mais je ne pouvais simplement pas rester là à ne rien faire, à seulement attendre que les autres fassent quelque chose.

Je regardais autour de moi, histoire de voir si j'étais en danger immédiat et, une fois que je fus rassuré sur ce point, je me mis à courir aussi vite que possible vers la voiture. J'entendais les balles siffler à mes oreilles et je me demandais comment je ne m'en prenais pas une. J'arrivais enfin à la voiture et ouvris la portière. Lisbon me tomba dans les bras et je la réceptionnais avant de l'emmener avec moi aussi loin que possible. Nous nous cachâmes derrière notre propre voiture et attendîmes que tout soit fini.

Je serrais Teresa contre moi, la sentant cacher son visage contre mon épaule. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et je resserrais mon étreinte, lui passant une main dans les cheveux et une autre dans le dos. Elle ne se détendit pas, mais ses tremblements se calmèrent un peu. J'entendis enfin un moteur de voiture et un homme crier.

-" Je te retrouverais Teresa, tu seras à moi, je te le promets."

A l'entente de cette voix, Teresa se serra encore plus contre moi et je fermais les yeux en lui déposant un baiser sur la tête. Je savais qu'il disait vrai, il reviendrait, il tenterait encore de me la prendre, mais je ne le laisserais pas faire, pas cette fois. Je ne voulais plus jamais ressentir ce que j'avais ressentis, je ne voulais plus jamais être séparé de Teresa. Mon cœur ne supporterait pas une autre séparation.

Je sentis soudain une main se poser sur mon épaule et instinctivement, je me resserrais contre Teresa, la protégeant de mon corps. Si quelqu'un voulait nous séparer, il devrait me tuer d'abord. Mais une voix amicale me fit ouvrir les yeux et je tombais sur Cho, inquiet.

-" Ça va Jane?" S'enquit-il.

-" Oui, ça va," lui répondis-je.

Je sentis contre moi Teresa bouger et je m'occupais alors de lui délier les mains et lui retirer son bâillon. Elle se laissa faire, heureuse d'être enfin libre. Une fois que ses mains purent bouger, elle se jeta dans mes bras, m'encerclant le cou et je lui rendis son étreinte. J'étais à cet instant le plus heureux des hommes. J'avais contre moi la femme que j'aimais, elle était en vie, elle ne semblait pas être blessée. Je l'entendis pleurer et je la serrais un peu plus. Les autres se tenaient devant nous, attendant leur tour pour la prendre dans leurs bras. Ils avaient bien compris que Lisbon et moi étions en couple, je pense qu'ils l'avaient compris depuis longtemps. Je ne l'avais dis qu'à Rigsby et je savais qu'il avait tenu sa langue, mais mon inquiétude des derniers jours parlait pour moi.

Finalement, Teresa se détacha de moi et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-" Patrick," souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur ma joue.

-" Teresa, tu vas bien ?" Lui demandais-je tout en posant ma main sur la sienne.

-" Maintenant oui," me répondit-elle. "Je… je veux rentrer à la maison."

-" On va te ramener, mais avant tu dois aller à l'hôpital," lui dis-je.

-" Je vais bien, pas besoin d'hôpital," se buta-t-elle.

Je retrouvais ma Teresa, bornée, tête de mule. Mais la femme que j'aimais, en vie et avec moi. Cho m'aida à me lever tandis que Rigsby aidait mon rayon de soleil. J'avais enfin retrouvé la lumière dans la nuit dans laquelle je me trouvais depuis sa disparition. Une fois sur nos pieds, je la prenais une fois de plus dans mes bras, je ne pouvais déjà plus m'en passer. Elle s'y lova volontiers et je fermais les yeux. Je la sentis soudain faiblir et elle retomba au sol. Je l'aidais afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas et je cherchais inquiet une blessure que je n'aurais pas vu. Et là, je vis le sang sur son ventre, tout comme sur le mien. Elle était blessée et je n'avais rien vu, bien trop occupé à la serrer contre moi.

-" Ça va aller Teresa," lui promis-je. "Tout va bien se passer."

-" Patrick, je…" tenta-t-elle.

-" Gardes tes forces, on t'amène à l'hôpital."

Cette fois elle ne dit rien. Elle m'enlaça la nuque alors que je tentais de la soulever mais je nous sentis retomber. Ce fut finalement Rigsby qui la porta et Cho et Van Pelt m'aidèrent à monter dans la voiture. Je m'installais sur la banquette arrière et Teresa posa sa tête sur mes genoux. Je lui passais une main dans les cheveux et j'entendis sa respiration se faire plus douce, plus faible. Mon cœur s'affola un instant, mais se calma lorsque je vis qu'elle s'était juste endormie. Bien sûr elle était blessée, mais ça ne saignait presque plus et je me rassurais en me disant que ce n'était pas si grave.

Nous l'avions retrouvée, elle n'était plus avec ces gens, quels qu'ils soient. J'allais la ramener à la maison et je prendrais soin d'elle. Et si jamais ces hommes cherchaient à la reprendre, alors ils auraient à faire à l'équipe, ainsi qu'à moi. Personne ne lui ferait jamais plus de mal, personne ne nous séparerait plus.

A l'avant, je vis le regard de Rigsby sur Lisbon et, lorsque je le croisais, il me sourit avant de reporter son attention sur la route devant lui. Cho était encore au volant et Van Pelt était assise à l'autre bout de la banquette. Elle posait un regard bienveillant sur Teresa. Je savais que si jamais quelqu'un tentait de lui faire de nouveau du mal, l'équipe ferait tout pour les faire payer.

J'imaginais un instant la tête que ferait Virgil en la voyant enfin de retour parmi nous. Il serait vraiment heureux, je savais qu'il la considérait un peu comme la fille qu'il n'avait pas eue. Mais je me posais des questions. Son attitude m'avait parue suspecte, il savait quelque chose et il me le cachait. Il aurait pourtant du savoir qu'on ne pouvait rien me cacher. Je finirais par le découvrir, il ne pourrait pas me mentir bien longtemps. Et puis si cela avait à voir avec Teresa, je le forcerais à parler. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de la perdre de nouveau.

Je reposais mes yeux sur la femme endormie contre moi et passais ma mains sur son visage. Elle m'avait vraiment manqué.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	18. 17: Jane POV

Amis du jour bonjour. Je poste le nouveau chapitre, à 1h30 du matin, c'est un peu tôt mais comme je travail je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire dans la journée.

Je vous remercie encore tous pour vos commentaires et je suis contente de voir que, malgré ses débuts difficiles, ma fic a fini par plaire.

Donc, un grand merci à **Solealuna**, **LouiseMentalit**, **sheppard26** et **Z2vy**.

Je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux Noël.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Jane POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Je marchais de long en large dans le couloir, j'étais impatient et inquiet. Cela faisait plus de trente minutes que Teresa était dans cette salle avec le médecin et je me faisais de plus en plus de souci pour elle. Et si elle allait vraiment mal ? Et si elle ne survivait pas à sa blessure ? Et si c'était plus grave que je ne l'avais pensé au départ ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser, j'avais peur de la perdre encore une fois.<p>

A côté de moi, sur des chaises, se trouvaient tous les membres de l'équipe, aussi inquiets que moi. Nous n'avions pas encore appelé Virgil, mais je savais qu'il viendrait, sans même que nous devions le prévenir. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il nous cachait, ce qu'il me cachait, mais il savait des choses, beaucoup de choses sur cette histoire. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il savait, mais je voulais avant tout voir Teresa.

Je vis la porte s'ouvrir et le médecin vint vers nous. Je n'arrivais pas à lire son visage, je ne savais pas si ce qu'il avait à nous dire était bon ou pas mais je devais rester positif. Derrière moi, les autres se levèrent et tous nous attendions des nouvelles.

-" Votre amie va bien," nous dit-il. "Elle a quelques ecchymoses, mais sa blessure au ventre n'était que bénigne, plus spectaculaire qu'autre chose. Elle va s'en remettre. Elle demande un certain Patrick," finit-il en se tournant vers moi.

-" Merci docteur," lui répondis-je avant de me rendre auprès d'elle.

J'entrais dans la chambre, toujours un peu inquiet et je la vis, allongée sur son lit, les yeux clos et je cru un instant qu'elle dormait. Mais alors que j'allais m'asseoir sur le fauteuil, elle ouvrit les yeux et me gratifia d'un immense sourire que je lui rendis avant de lui prendre les mains. Je prenais finalement place sur le lit avec elle, trop impatient de pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras. Elle s'y lova avec joie et je la serrais contre moi, incapable de retenir plus longtemps les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis longtemps déjà.

Teresa m'entoura de ses bras et vint enfouir sa tête dans mon cou. Je la sentis trembler contre moi, je sentis ses larmes contre ma peau et je resserrais mon étreinte. Je n'aimais pas qu'elle pleure, je préférais la voir sourire mais je savais qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant qu'elle oublie tout ça, qu'elle passe à autre chose et qu'elle redevienne celle que je connaissais. Tout ce qui venait de lui arriver l'avait changée, elle n'était plus aussi forte et je ne savais pas trop quoi faire pour qu'elle aille mieux. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de la prendre dans mes bras, la serrer fort, lui montrer que j'étais là pour elle et que je ne la laisserais plus seule. Je voulais qu'elle ait confiance en moi, qu'elle puisse me parler, me raconter ce qu'elle avait vécu, de façon à pouvoir se guérir de tout ça.

Elle s'écarta de moi et je plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Toute cette peine, toute cette peur, je ne le supportais pas. J'avais mal pour elle, j'étais responsable de tout ça, je le savais. Tous le monde me disait que je n'y étais pour rien, que je n'aurais rien pu faire, mais j'aurais au moins du faire plus, l'empêcher de disparaître, être celui qui la protégeait. Mais je n'en avais pas été capable et je me demandais pourquoi elle restait avec moi. Je n'étais bon à rien, je n'étais même pas capable de protéger la femme que j'aime, je n'étais même pas capable d'être un homme.

Je sentis la main de Teresa sur ma joue et je fermais les yeux. Elle me caressa tendrement avant de se rapprocher de moi. Je sentis alors ses lèvres sur les miennes et je ne résistais pas plus longtemps à l'envie de l'embrasser. J'y mettais tout mon amour, toute ma peur et mes craintes s'échappant par la même occasion. Je ne voulais plus jamais ressentir ça, je ne voulais plus avoir peur de rentrer chez moi et trouver le corps ensanglanté de la femme que j'aime.

-" Tout va bien Patrick" me souffla Teresa tout en caressant ma joue.

-" J'ai eu si peur" lui avouais-je difficilement.

J'avais la gorge nouée, le cœur battant, le visage encore humide de mes larmes. La main de Teresa toujours sur ma joue, je profitais de ce tendre moment avant l'arrivée des autres, qui je le savais, voulaient aussi la voir. Je ne pouvais pas les en priver, ils avaient eu autant peur que moi pour elle.

-" Les autres veulent te voir," lui dis-je.

-" Tu peux les appeler" me sourit-elle en me déposant un autre baiser sur les lèvres.

Je lui rendis son baiser et sortis de la chambre pour appeler mes collègues. Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et entrèrent dans la chambre tandis que je marchais dans le sens opposé. J'avais vu quelqu'un à qui je devais parler, tout de suite. Je voulais savoir et ça n'attendrait pas.

A l'autre bout du couloir, je vis Virgil baisser les yeux avant de s'avancer vers moi. Il savait ce que j'allais lui demander et je sentais qu'il avait peur de ma réaction, mais je devais savoir.

Sans même nous concerter, nous allâmes prendre une boisson chaude et nous installâmes dehors, sur un banc devant l'hôpital. J'attendis un moment qu'il soit prêt et il se lança de lui-même.

-" Je sais ce que vous voulez savoir Patrick" me dit-il, "et je sais que je dois vous le dire mais… je ne veux pas que vous me jugiez, je ne veux pas perdre votre amitié, ni celle de Lisbon. Vous êtes trop important pour moi."

-" Dites-moi seulement la vérité, je n'en demande pas plus."

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Ce qu'il avait à me dire devait être vraiment difficile pour lui et je compatissais. Mais je voulais qu'il me dise tout ce qu'il savait, même si c'était difficile à entendre. C'était le seul moyen de pouvoir protéger Teresa.

-" Il y a de cela plus de trente ans, j'étais alors tout jeune officier, nous avons eu à faire à une vague de meurtre. Plusieurs femmes avaient été retrouvées mortes, mutilées horriblement, à peine reconnaissables. Elles avaient toutes un point commun, elles étaient toutes brunes aux yeux verts. Mais malheureusement, personne n'a fait de lien entre elles à l'époque."

-" Pourquoi ?" Demandais-je, c'était pourtant une évidence.

-" Parce que les corps ont été retrouvés dans différents états, à des dates bien trop espacées, et à l'époque personne ne connaissait les tueurs en séries comme nous les connaissons maintenant. J'ai bien tenté de leur faire comprendre, mais j'étais tout jeune et personne n'a voulu m'écouter."

Il fit une pause, bu une gorgée de café avant de reprendre.

-" Les meurtres se sont arrêtés et tout à été classé. Nous avons tous pensé que c'était fini, que le tueur était mort ou avait été arrêté pour un quelconque délit. Nous nous trompions, mais ce n'est pas le plusimportant dans cette histoire."

-" Alors qu'est-ce donc ? Et qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec Teresa ?"

-" Peu de temps après la fin des meurtres, il y a eu un enlèvement, un petit garçon. Je me suis occupé de cette affaire. Il a disparu dans un parc pour enfants alors que sa mère veillait sur lui. Elle n'a détourné le regard qu'un court instant, mais ça a suffit pour que quelqu'un l'emmène. Nous ne l'avons jamais retrouvé."

-" Quel est le rapport avec Teresa ?" Demandais-je, intrigué.

-" Ce petit garçon s'appelait Taylor, Taylor Lisbon, il était âgé de deux ans."

Je restais sans voix face à ce que je venais d'entendre. Taylor Lisbon, était-ce possible que… Était-il un cousin de Teresa ? Il portait le même nom, il lui ressemblait étrangement, si je me fiais à ce que je savais. L'homme qui avait retenu Teresa pendant toute cette semaine disait s'appeler Taylor.

-" C'est le frère de Teresa, son jumeau," m'éclaircit Virgil.

-" Elle ne m'a jamais parlé d'un jumeau, pourquoi ?"

-" Tout simplement parce que sa famille a perdu espoir et a voulu oublier. J'ai été triste pour eux, pour la petite Teresa. Elle semblait être si proche de son frère."

-" Comment se fait-il qu'elle n'ait pas disparue elle aussi ?"

-" Elle était chez elle à ce moment-là. Elle était malade et son père est resté à la maison avec elle pendant que sa mère faisait sortir son frère. Le petit était assez turbulent et avait besoin de se défouler un peu. La famille était effondrée, j'avais si mal pour eux, et je n'ai rien pu faire pour les aider."

Nous gardâmes le silence un moment, pendant ce temps je cherchais à comprendre quel lien il y avait entre les meurtres et l'enlèvement du frère de Teresa. Je ne voyais pas vraiment, mais je savais que Virgil le savait.

-" Quel est le lien entre tout ça ?" Lui demandais-je.

-" Je n'en ai pas vu sur le moment, pour moi ce n'était qu'une affaire d'enlèvement banale. Mais ça m'est revenu il y a peu, lorsque les meurtres ont recommencé. Le même mode opératoire, le même profil de victime. Tout était parfaitement identique, jusqu'au temps entre chaque découverte de corps. J'ai commencé à enquêter de mon côté, n'étant plus de la maison. J'ai eu peur pour Lisbon, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit sur cette affaire, je voulais la protéger. Elle correspond au profil des victimes."

-" Alors c'est vous" questionnais-je. "Vous avez fait retirer l'affaire à l'équipe de Teresa pour la protéger. C'est vous qui avez demandé à Laroche de la lui retirer."

-" Non ce n'est pas moi, c'est LaRoche. Je suis allé le voir, je voulais comprendre pourquoi il lui avait retiré l'affaire. Maintenant je sais pourquoi, il sait plus de choses qu'il n'a bien voulu vous dire."

Je comprenais tout à présent. Si le FBI avait reprit cette affaire ce n'était que parce que quelqu'un le leur avait demandé, en l'occurrence LaRoche. Les compétences de Teresa et de son équipe n'avaient rien à voir là dedans.

D'un certain côté je lui en étais reconnaissant, mais d'un autre je lui en voulais de ne nous avoir rien dit. Peut-être aurions nous pu faire quelque chose avant si nous avions su tout ça. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux reproches.

Je comprenais beaucoup de choses maintenant, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi Taylor s'en prenait à Teresa, sa propre sœur. Pourquoi il n'avait pas fuit plus tôt s'il ne lui voulait pas de mal ? Ou alors son conditionnement était à l'origine de sa double personnalité. Une part de lui restait Taylor Lisbon, ce petit garçon enlevé à sa famille, et l'autre cet homme monstrueux, Adam, celui qui faisait subir ça à toutes ces femmes. Donc, Taylor avait bien cherché à protéger Teresa, mais de qui et de quoi ? S'il savait pour sa double personnalité, alors pourquoi prendre le risque de lui faire involontairement du mal ? C'est-ce que j'avais du mal à comprendre.

Virgil devait savoir quelque chose d'autre et c'était justement ça qui me faisait peur. Il y avait une raison pour qu'ils en aient après Teresa, ce ne pouvait pas être dû au hasard, même si elle avait le profil des victimes. Cette secte avait un but, ils voulaient la femme parfaite pour accéder à un monde meilleur, mais ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était pourquoi ils avaient enlevé son frère, pourquoi l'utiliser pour s'en prendre à Teresa. Il y avait plus mais je ne parvenais pas à joindre toutes les pièces de ce puzzle.

J'en avais mal à la tête, tout était confus, il y avait beaucoup trop d'informations. Je devais faire une pause, je savais qu'il fallait que je comprenne au plus vite, mais j'avais aussi besoin de repos. Mais pour le moment, ce dont j'avais le plus besoin était de me retrouver auprès de Teresa, la prendre dans mes bras et me rassurer.

Je remerciais Virgil et, ensemble, nous retournâmes dans le bâtiment. Il s'en voulait autant que moi pour tout ce qui s'était passé cette semaine. Lui comme moi étions incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour la protéger, mais nous tenterions tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir.

Nous arrivâmes devant la chambre et je vis mes collègues en sortirent. En passant Rigsby me posa une main amicale sur l'épaule et tous s'éclipsèrent. Je rentrais donc dans la chambre et rejoignis Teresa. Elle m'attendait et me sourit lorsque je m'installais sur le lit avec elle. Lorsque Virgil entra dans la chambre, elle resta un moment sans voix, incapable du moindre mot et je vis les larmes dans ses yeux. Elle était heureuse de le revoir, je pouvais la comprendre. Cet homme avait été comme un père pour elle toutes ces années et il lui avait beaucoup manqué.

Je vis l'homme avancer lentement, ne sachant pas comment se comporter et finalement il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Je les regardais faire, heureux pour eux deux. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis si longtemps mais à présent ils se retrouvaient. Je me levais pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, mais la main de Teresa m'attrapa le poignet, son regard m'implorant de rester, alors je repris ma place et prenais sa main dans la mienne.

Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, en silence, appréciant ce moment de calme. Finalement, Virgil se décala et nous regarda, ses yeux tombant sur nos mains enlacées. Il nous sourit et fini par sortir lui aussi, souhaitant à Teresa de se remettre et lui promettant de revenir bientôt.

Une fois seuls tout les deux, je ne résistais plus et la prenais dans mes bras, lui embrassant la joue.

-" J'ai quelque chose à te dire" lui soufflais-je doucement.

-" Que se passe-t-il Patrick ?" Mon ton l'avait inquiété, je le savais.

-" C'est au sujet de Taylor, j'ai des révélations à te faire, mais il faudra que tu sois forte."

Elle s'écarta de moi, plongea son regard dans le mien, serra mes mains et me sourit.

-" Si tu restes avec moi, alors je serais forte," me répondit-elle.

Je lui rendis son sourire, la pris une nouvelle fois contre moi et pris une profonde inspiration. Je savais que ce que j'avais à lui dire la bouleverserait, qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Mais je ne pouvais pas le lui cacher, c'était sa vie, sa famille. Elle devait savoir.

Je m'apprêtais à lui parler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, nous surprenant tout les deux. Et là, je sus que les choses allaient être encore plus compliquées que ce qu'elles avaient été. Notre cauchemar ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	19. 18: Lisbon POV

Salut à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, on va dire que j'ai été pas mal occupé à surveiller mon nouveau chat pour pas qu'il se fasse taper par mes deux autres chats.

Enfin voilà, je poste aujourd'hui la suite qui vous tarde de lire.

Merci à **Solealuna** pour son commentaire pour le précédent chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Lisbon POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, mon sang s'était glacé dans mes veines. Je ne parvenais même plus à respirer correctement. J'avais peur, très peur et je savais qu'il en était de même pour Patrick. Moi qui pensais que tout était fini, que j'étais enfin en sécurité, que je pourrais rentrer à la maison avec Patrick, tout mes espoirs venaient de s'envoler lorsque la porte s'était ouverte.<p>

Devant nous se tenait l'homme qui était venu me chercher chez Taylor. Celui qui m'avait fait si peur était à présent dans ma chambre, habillé en médecin. Mais il n'était pas seul, avec lui se trouvaient deux autres personnes, également habillées en personnel médical. Ils avaient tout prévu et je savais que cette fois c'était fini. Patrick ne pourrait rien contre eux, il y perdrait juste la vie et je ne pouvais me résoudre à cette éventualité. Je ne voulais pas qu'il risque quoi que ce soit pour moi, je l'aimais trop pour le voir mourir pour moi. Je préférais que ces hommes m'emmènent et le laisse tranquille.

Le premier homme s'approcha de nous et instinctivement, Patrick se plaça devant moi, me protégeant de son corps. J'étais fier de lui, des progrès qu'il avait fait, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se montrer courageux. J'aurais préféré qu'il se cache derrière moi, comme il le faisait toujours. Mais je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas, pas cette fois.

Je posais une main sur son bras mais il ne tourna pas la tête vers moi, gardant son regard sur ces hommes devant nous. Il me serra tout de même la main, me montrant ainsi qu'il était là pour moi, qu'il ne me laisserait pas.

-" C'est moi que vous voulez," dis-je alors, "laissez le partir."

-" Teresa," intervint Patrick.

-" Je refuse que tu meure pour moi, je ne le supporterais pas."

L'un des hommes jeta un drôle de regard vers le second, avant de reporter son attention sur le chef qui n'avait pas cessé de s'approcher. Je pouvais voir qu'ils attendaient la confirmation de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Finalement, le chef s'arrêta à quelques pas de Patrick et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il semblait lui dire quelque chose et je sentis Patrick se tendre, quelque chose me disait qu'il n'en sortirait pas vivant.

-" Je n'avais pas prévu votre présence Mr Jane," dit-il, "mais puisque vous êtes là, je pense que finalement vous allez avoir un rôle important dans la formation de notre chère Teresa."

-" Je ne vous laisserez pas lui faire du mal," s'énerva Patrick en faisant un pas en avant.

-" Je ne lui en ferais pas, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, elle va vivre heureuse jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais avant nous devons la former."

-" Si vous appelez torturer les femmes une formation, je crains que nous n'ayons pas la même conception des choses."

-" C'est une étape obligatoire, mais elle survivra, elle est différente, elle est celle que nous cherchons depuis très longtemps."

Je resserrais mon emprise autour du bras de Patrick et le forçais à revenir vers moi. Il se laissa faire et prit place sur le lit avec moi, m'entourant de ses bras pour me serrer aussi fort que possible. Je savais que tout ce qu'il pourrait faire n'aiderait pas, que c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Je savais que j'avais un choix à faire et ma décision était déjà prise. Je ne risquerais pas sa vie pour la mienne, ces hommes pourraient bien me faire ce qu'ils voudrait, jamais je ne laisserais Patrick souffrir pour une cause perdue.

-" Je vais aller avec eux," lui soufflais-je alors que je l'entourais moi aussi de mes bras. "Je vais les accompagner et tu resteras ici."

-" Hors de question," me dit-il en me prenant par les épaules. "Je refuse que tu partes avec eux, je refuse qu'ils te touchent, je refuse de te perdre."

-" Nous n'avons pas le choix, si je ne le fais pas, alors tu mourras et je ne le veux pas. Ta vie est bien trop importante."

-" La tienne aussi, je ne pourrais pas survivre à la perte d'une autre femme, je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre en sachant qu'une fois encore ce sera de ma faute."

-" Rien de tout ça n'est ta faute Patrick, les choses sont ainsi et nous devons faire avec, alors s'il te plait, fait moi une promesse."

Je le vis hésiter. Il aurait été prêt à me promettre n'importe quoi, je le savais, mais pas ce que j'allais lui demander. Ce serait trop difficile pour lui, mais pourtant c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il fallait qu'il me le promette pour que je sache que ma mort n'est pas était veine. Et il fallait aussi que je gagne du temps, je savais que mes collègues allaient revenir, que Minnelli allait revenir, il fallait juste que je gagne un peu de temps. Je lançais un regard à Patrick et il sembla me comprendre. Il se tourna vers l'homme, se leva de mon lit et s'approcha de lui.

-" En quoi est-elle si importante ?" demanda-t-il.

-" Elle est celle qui va nous conduire vers ce monde de paix que nous recherchons, celle qui nous délivrera de ce monde cruel," expliqua l'homme. " Mais avant d'y parvenir, elle doit souffrir pour comprendre vers quoi elle va aller, elle doit souffrir de la pire des façons afin de se préparer mentalement à l'épreuve ultime."

-" Et quelle est-elle ?" Continua Patrick.

-" Le sacrifice de son corps pour le salut de notre âme."

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, alors je devais souffrir pour qu'ils puissent obtenir ce qu'ils cherchaient, je devais mourir pour qu'ils puissent vivre dans leur illusion d'un monde meilleur. Mais quelle était donc cette secte ? Qui leur avait fait croire à ça ? Et surtout, pourquoi moi ? Qu'avais-je de si spécial pour eux ? Je n'étais rien de plus qu'une femme parmi tant d'autres, alors pourquoi me vouloir moi ? N'avais-je pas assez souffert dans ma vie ? N'avais-je pas déjà eut mon lot de peines ? Pourquoi vouloir en rajouter ?

Une autre question vint envahir mon esprit. L'homme avait dit que Patrick aurait un rôle important dans ma formation, mais de quel rôle parlait-il exactement ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ? En quoi sa présence allait-elle aider ? Je ne voulais pas croire à ce que j'imaginais, ce serait bien trop horrible pour moi et pour lui. Je ne voulais pas avoir raison, je voulais avoir tort, me tromper, mais le regard de l'homme me fit comprendre que je ne me trompais pas. C'Était bien ce à quoi je pensais.

-" Non" soufflais-je.

Patrick se retourna vers moi, le regard inquiet et curieux. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait. Pour une fois, il ne parvenait pas à lire dans ma tête, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait mais moi je le savais et j'avais encore plus peur pour lui que pour moi. Dans leur folie, ces hommes pensaient que tuer Patrick m'aiderais à me détacher de ce monde, à accepter mon sort et à me plier à leurs exigences. Mais je ne pourrais pas le faire.

Mais que faisait donc l'équipe ? Où étaient-ils lorsque j'avais le plus besoin d'eux ? Pourquoi ne revenaient-ils pas maintenant ? Je savais que je ne pourrais pas gagner plus de temps, les deux hommes en retrait avaient déjà commencé à préparer des seringues. Je savais qu'ils allaient nous endormir Patrick et moi pour nous emmener. Et personne ne pourrait nous venir en aide.

Je savais que bientôt il serait trop tard, que nous allions être emmenés et que je ne reverrais Patrick que lorsqu'ils décideraient de lui faire subir je ne savais trop quoi. Je savais que le temps m'était compté. Je me levais donc difficilement de mon lit et me jetais dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre moi, lui embrassant le cou avant d'y plonger mon visage.

-" Je suis désolée Patrick" lui soufflais-je. "Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais."

-" Je t'aime Teresa" me répondit-il en me rendant mon étreinte. "Je ne les laisserais pas te faire de mal."

Mais alors qu'il disait ces mots, je le sentis perdre de la force, glisser peu à peu sur le sol où je l'accompagnais pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal. Il clignota des yeux, cherchant à rester éveillé mais je savais que c'était peine perdue. Je lui caressais le visage alors que l'autre homme m'injectait un somnifère. Je me sentis peu à peu glisser vers le sommeil et je m'accrochais aussi fort que possible à la main de l'homme que j'aimais. Puis, tout devint noir et je sombrais totalement.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je me trouvais dans une salle, attachée sur une chaise en métal froid. Je regardais autour de moi, tentais de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et cherchais Patrick. Il n'était pas ici, il n'était pas avec moi. Où l'avaient-ils emmené ? Que lui avaient-ils fait ? J'avais peur, peur de ce qu'il pouvait subir à cet instant, peur qu'ils ne lui fassent du mal pensant que ça m'aiderait à les rejoindre. Rien ne pourrait me faire les rejoindre dans leur folie, encore moins la mort de Patrick Jane. Ils auraient dû le savoir, mais ils ne savaient rien, je me demandais même s'ils connaissaient le sens du mot amour.

Je réalisais soudain que je ne portais plus les vêtements de l'hôpital mais un simple débardeur et une culotte. Je sentis le froid me piquer le corps et je frissonnais. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'ils comptaient me faire subir, mais je savais que je n'y survivrais pas, qu'importe qu'ils pensent que je sois forte, si Patrick devait mourir, alors je me laisserais mourir. Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec la culpabilité.

La porte s'ouvrit et un rayon de lumière traversa la pièce. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux afin d'ajuster ma vision et je vis une femme se tenir devant moi. Elle semblait jeune, pas plus de vingt cinq ans, blonde, le visage impassible. Elle s'approcha de moi et me frappa au visage. Ma tête partit sur le côté et je sentis le sang se faire un chemin le long de ma lèvre inférieure. Puis, elle m'attrapa le menton, me força à lui faire face et m'enfonça une cuillère dans la bouche. Je recrachais aussitôt ce qu'elle y avait mis et elle me frappa encore une fois. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle recommença plusieurs fois et à chaque fois que je recrachais, elle me frappait. Finalement, elle jeta la coupelle sur le sol et sortit, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Je me retrouvais de nouveau seule et je laissais les larmes couler sur mes joues. Je savais que ce n'était que le début, que j'allais subir bien pire, mais je me faisais du souci pour Patrick. Je voulais le voir, m'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'ils ne lui avaient pas fait de mal, bien que je sache que ce serait bientôt le cas.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, ou bien des heures, je ne savais pas trop, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau. Une autre femme entra, plus âgée que la première et me tira hors de la chaise sans ménagement par les cheveux pour me jeter contre le mur. Je me réceptionnais comme je le pus et tentais de me relever mais quelque chose de glacé s'abattit sur moi. De l'eau, de l'eau si froide que je sentis tout mes membres s'engourdir d'un seul coup. Cela dura longtemps, je ne savais pas combien de temps, avant qu'elle ne cesse et ne sorte de la pièce.

Je me roulais en boule et pleurais à chaudes larmes. J'avais mal, j'avais froid et je voulais voir Patrick. Je voulais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me serre fort contre lui, qu'il me caresse le visage en me chuchotant des mots doux et apaisant comme il savait si bien le faire. Je savais que je devais être forte, j'étais un agent du CBI, je pouvais supporter ça, mais je ne le voulais pas, pas en sachant ce qu'ils allaient faire par la suite. Ils me préparaient à la suite qui serait bien pire que ce que je venais de subir.

Encore des heures passèrent avant que la première femme ne revienne et ne me fasse de nouveau avaler cette bouillie jaune immangeable. Je protestais encore un peu pour la forme, mais je n'avais plus la force de me battre. Je ne voulais pas abandonner, pas maintenant, mais j'étais fatiguée, si fatiguée que je ne savais pas si je pourrais tenir encore longtemps.

Lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle me laissa et ouvrit la porte. Là, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque je vis qui arrivait. L'homme, le chef, suivit de deux autres hommes traînant une forme inconsciente. Je le reconnus immédiatement, c'était lui, c'était Patrick. Ils le jetèrent sur le sol et je me précipitais sur lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je pleurais en voyant ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, il était méconnaissable mais il était toujours en vie.

Avant que la porte ne se ferme, je relevais les yeux et croisais le regard de Taylor qui se tenait dans l'entrée. Il n'avait plus le même regard. Il me jaugea et partit avec les autres. Ce n'était plus Taylor, ce n'était plus l'homme qui avait voulu me protéger, c'était de nouveau Adam, celui qu'ils avaient créé.

Je reportais mon attention sur l'homme dans mes bras et lui caressais le visage. Il était vraiment mal en point, il avait des coupures sur le corps, sur le visage et du sang séché au coin de la bouche. Il n'était pas plus vêtu que moi et j'aurais rougis si nous n'avions pas été prisonniers de ces fous. Je tirais sur mon débardeur pour en déchirer un morceau et commençais à lui nettoyer le visage. Il était toujours inconscient mais je sentais battre son cœur. Je prenais soin de ne pas lui faire mal et, une fois ceci fait, je le tirais contre le mur pour nous y installer tous les deux. Je savais pourquoi ils l'avaient amené ici, je savais pourquoi ils le laissaient avec moi. Ils allaient le torturer devant moi et je ne pourrais rien faire pour les en empêcher. Mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Patrick était avec moi, il était en vie et pour l'instant c'était le plus important.

Je le sentis alors bouger contre moi et, lorsqu'il sentit mes bras autour de lui, il commença à s'agiter. Il tenta de se défaire de mon étreinte, il devait certainement penser que c'était eux. Je lui caressais donc tendrement le visage et il ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'il me reconnu, il tenta de se lever mais il n'en avait pas la force. Alors, il leva la main et la posa sur ma joue.

-" Teresa," souffla-t-il alors que ses doigts retraçaient le contour de mon visage.

-" Je suis là," lui répondis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

Nous nous sourîmes et il ferma les yeux. Il s'était de nouveau endormi, mais cette fois il avait un sourire sur les lèvres. Je fis de même, le serrant contre moi, souriant moi aussi. Je savais que nous n'avions que peu de temps ensemble alors je voulais profiter de chaque instant. Je m'installais sur le sol à côté de lui et je le senti se serrer contre moi, m'entourant la taille. Je fis de même et posais mon front contre le sien. Nous nous endormîmes comme ça, priant pour que quelqu'un nous trouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	20. 19: Cho POV

Bonjours à tous, voici le chapitre 19 de ma fic. La fin approche les amis, plus que 5 chapitres avant la fin.

Encore merci à **LouiseMentalist** pour son commentaire.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cho POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Deux jours qu'ils avaient disparus, deux jours de recherches, deux jours d'investigations, deux jours d'interrogatoires. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Rien ! nous n'avions rien. Personne ne les avait vu quitter l'hôpital, personne ne les avait vu sortir de leur chambre non plus. Nous avions regardé les caméras de surveillance et nous n'avions rien vu de suspect. Et pourtant, ils avaient bien dû sortir quelque part, mais où ? Et avec qui ? Telle était la question que nous nous posions à chaque minute de ces deux jours.<p>

J'avais vu mes collègues sombrer dans la culpabilité, mais ils n'y étaient pour rien, pas plus que moi. Nous ne pouvions pas savoir que ces hommes prendraient le risque de venir à l'hôpital tout en sachant que nous étions là. C'était suicidaire et pourtant ils avaient pris ce risque. Ils avaient réussis mais cette fois ils avaient prit Jane avec eux. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils comptaient faire de lui mais je me doutais que ce ne serait pas joyeux.

Je tentais de rester fort, pour mes collègues mais aussi pour moi. Ce n'était pas facile dans de pareilles circonstances, j'avais moi aussi mal, je me sentais moi aussi coupable, mais je ne le montrais pas. Comme toujours je tentais de rester stoïque, impassible. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je ne ressentais rien. Je tentais juste de garder tout ça pour moi, je ne voulais pas montrer mes faiblesses, quelque chose que j'avais appris il y avait bien longtemps. C'était un moyen de me protéger du reste du monde. Ne jamais montrer sa peur, sa culpabilité, sa peine, c'était une règle d'or.

J'étais installé à mon bureau, réfléchissant encore à comment ils avaient pu passer sous notre nez sans que personne ne voit rien. C'était impensable mais c'était arrivé. Je ne comprenais pas trop qui étaient ces gens, qu'est-ce qui pouvait les pousser à faire ça ? Et surtout, pourquoi Lisbon ? Qu'avait-elle de spéciale pour qu'ils lui en veuillent tant ? Il y avait bien quelque chose, je ne sais pas moi, une raison particulière. Mais il fallait que je trouve cette raison, il fallait que je sache.

Jane avait parlé à Minnelli, alors peut-être que lui pourrait m'aider, peut-être qu'il pourrait me dire ce que je ne savais pas. Il fallait que je le vois au plus vite. Les vies de mes amis étaient en jeu, je devais tout faire pour les sortir de là. Et si je devais le conduire dans une salle d'interrogatoire pour ça, alors je le ferais.

Je me levais de mon siège et me rendais dans la cuisine. J'avais besoin d'un café, je commençais à ressentir les effets de la fatigue, je ne me souvenais même pas à quand remontait la dernière fois où j'avais dormis convenablement. Mais il faudrait que ça attende encore un peu, je devais avant tout penser à Jane et Lisbon. Ils avaient besoin de moi, de nous. Nous ne savions pas où ils étaient, ni ce qu'ils vivaient en ce moment, mais plus je relisais le dossier du 'Boucher', plus je craignais pour leur survie.

Je me rappelais encore de la première fois où Jane avait travaillé avec nous. Je l'avais trouvé arrogant, imbu de sa personne et agaçant. Dès la première enquête, il n'avait pas voulu écouter les ordres de Lisbon, il avait foncé dans l'un de ses plans foireux que j'avais vite appris à reconnaître et à suivre, bien malgré moi. Je n'aimais pas désobéir, mais il savait y faire, il avait du nez. Et même si cela lui attirait les foudres de la patronne, il parvenait toujours à résoudre l'enquête.

Lisbon avait eu bien plus de mal que moi à l'accepter. Elle savait pourquoi il était là, nous le savions tous, mais pour elle c'était beaucoup plus difficile. Je savais qu'elle aimait travailler dans les règles, suivre à la lettre chaque ordre et ne surtout jamais rien faire qui puisse lui attirer des problèmes. Mais depuis que Jane était avec nous, elle n'avait que ça, des problèmes.

Avec le temps, elle avait fini elle aussi par accepter sa façon de faire, mais elle tentait toujours d'arrondir les angles avec les bureaucrates, les patrons, tout les gens que Jane avait tendance à insulter. Je me demandais comment elle avait fait pour résister à l'envie de lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Il pouvait vraiment être agaçant parfois, mais elle lui pardonnait toujours. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait de John le Rouge et que Jane devenait incontrôlable, encore pire que d'habitude. J'avais vu le regard de Lisbon dans ces moment-là, j'avais vu à quel point ça lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça.

Lorsque Jane avait tiré sur Carter, John le Rouge, j'avais vu Lisbon sombrer. Elle avait été blessée par balle, mais avant tout elle avait été blessée dans son cœur. Elle avait eu mal au plus profond d'elle-même et je n'avais pas su la réconforter, je n'avais jamais su faire ce genre de chose. Mais elle n'avait jamais perdu espoir de le faire sortir de prison, elle lui avait pardonné son geste, même si elle n'approuvait pas. J'avais alors vu à quel point Lisbon sans Jane ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, plus qu'ils n'avaient bien voulu l'admettre toutes ces années.

J'avais été heureux pour eux lorsqu'ils avaient enfin décidé de faire ce pas l'un vers l'autre, ils avaient droit eux aussi à une seconde chance, alors il fallait qu'ils en profitent. Malheureusement, quelqu'un avait décidé de les priver de cette chance. Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi cruelle avec eux ? Pourquoi ne pas les laisser vivre enfin heureux ? Après toutes les souffrances qu'ils avaient vécues, pourquoi ne pas leur accorder cette petite chance ?

Je me fis donc mon café, pensant encore et toujours à eux. C'était la fin de la journée, je savais qu'il n'y avait rien que nous pouvions faire aujourd'hui. Nous ne pouvions pas continuer à nous tuer à la tache, cela n'aiderait pas nos amis. J'allais donc voir mes collègues, comme moi, se tuant à la tache.

-" Les gars, rentrez chez vous" leur dis-je. " Reposez vous et on reprendra demain."

-" Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on laisse tomber ?" S'insurgea Rigsby.

-" Non je ne veux pas qu'on laisse tomber, je dis juste que nous avons besoin de repos, nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça, ça ne les aidera pas."

-" Cho a raison Wayne" intervint Van Pelt, la voix de la raison, "il faut nous reposer si on veut pouvoir travailler correctement."

Après quelques instants de silence, je vis mon ami s'affaisser sur lui-même, rentrant la tête dans les épaules et soufflant

-" Okay, désolé Cho."

-" C'est rien, allez, reposez-vous, on se voit demain."

Et je pris mes affaires avant de rentrer chez moi où m'attendait Elise. Je m'en voulais un peu de rentrer chez moi retrouver la femme de ma vie alors que mes amis étaient quelque part, je ne sais où, souffrant de tortures. Je m'en voulais de pouvoir ce soir dormir au chaud dans mon lit, Elise contre moi alors que je ne savais même pas si Lisbon ou Jane avait de quoi manger et dormir convenablement. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus cesser de vivre en attendant de les retrouver.

En arrivant à la maison, je me laissais aller à prendre ma petite amie dans mes bras, la serrant fort contre moi et savourant sa chaleur. Elle me rendit mon étreinte, comprenant parfaitement ce que je ressentais et ne posant aucune question. Nous restâmes un moment comme ça, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre. Puis, je me dégageais d'elle pour aller poser mes affaires. Je ne me sentais pas de parler pour le moment, je voulais juste me reposer et oublier tout ce qui c'était passé. Mais je ne le pouvais pas, je ne devais pas faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si j'allais revenir travailler demain et trouver Jane sur son canapé, dormant tranquillement, et Lisbon dans son bureau remplissant des rapports.

-" Tu veux manger quelque chose ?" me demanda Elise en me souriant tendrement.

-" Non merci, je voudrais juste prendre une douche et me coucher" lui répondis-je.

Je vis sur son visage qu'elle était triste. J'avais passé ces deux derniers jours à travailler et j'en avais oublié que ma petite amie avait elle aussi besoin de moi. Je me levais et la prenais par le bras avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

-" Je suis désolé Elise, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine" m'excusais-je.

-" Ça va Kim, je ne t'en veux pas" me sourit-elle. "Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour eux, moi aussi et j'espère que vous les retrouverez vite."

-" Moi aussi" soufflais-je.

Finalement, nous mangeâmes ensemble et allâmes nous coucher après que j'eu pris une bonne douche bien chaude. Je m'installais dans le lit, prenant Elise contre moi, la serrant fort et tentant d'oublier la condition de mes amis. Je devais aussi penser à moi, mais ce n'était pas facile. Je déposais un baiser sur son front avant de fermer les yeux. Je continuais néanmoins de me demander pourquoi ces gens en avaient après Lisbon, pourquoi elle et pas une autre. Je devais comprendre, je savais qu'une fois que j'aurais compris ça, je pourrais les retrouver.

Demain à la première heure j'irais voir Minnelli, lui pourrait m'éclairer. Il avait parlé à Jane, il lui avait avoué des choses que Jane n'avait pas eu le temps de nous dire. Ces choses devaient avoir leur importance. Mais ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était pourquoi Minnelli avait disparu si vite après les enlèvements de Jane et Lisbon. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté pour nous aider ? Et pourquoi LaRoche cherchait-il à nous éviter ? Lui aussi savait quelque chose.

-" Kim, tu réfléchis trop," me souffla Elise en se serrant contre moi.

-" Je sais, mais il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas et je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre."

-" Comme quoi ?"

-" Je ne peux pas t'en parler, c'est une affaire en cours, mais je te promets que je trouverais la solution."

-" Bien, mais pour le moment tu devrais dormir maintenant."

J'avais de la chance d'avoir une femme comme elle avec moi, j'avais la plus merveilleuse des femmes, celle qui ne me posais pas de question, qui savait quand j'avais besoin d'être seul, quand j'avais besoin de calme ou de plus. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle pour me soutenir jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions Jane et Lisbon. Mais elle avait raison, pour le moment il fallait que je dorme, je ne serais utile à rien sinon.

Je fermais donc les yeux, me laissant emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	21. 20: Minelli POV

Salut les amis, voici le chapitre du jour.

J'ai une petite question pour vous qui n'a rien à voir avec la fic, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment je peux faire pour que mon chat accepte le nouveau chat que j'ai ramené à la maison? C'est bagarre constante à la maison, et pourtant le nouveau n'est qu'un bébé. Si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse.

Voilà, sinon un grand merci à tous mes commentateurs.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

PS: **Solealuna** j'ai posté un nouveau chapitre sur ma fic _**Bones**_ si tu veux.

* * *

><p><strong>Minelli POV<strong>

* * *

><p>J'étais arrivé trop tard, je n'avais rien pu faire pour leur venir en aide. Je m'étais pourtant promis de faire quelque chose pour eux, de tout faire pour empêcher Adam de s'en prendre à Teresa. Mais j'avais été un incapable, encore une fois. Il était trop fort, trop intelligent. Il avait eu l'éducation pour ça, il avait été formé, manipulé, fabriqué par ces monstres pour être cet homme aujourd'hui.<p>

Je m'en voulais tant, j'aurais tant voulu l'aider mais je n'avais pas réussis. J'avais passé ma vie à veiller sur elle, à faire en sorte qu'elle ne souffre pas trop de toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées pendant sa jeunesse. Je n'avais pas vraiment réussis, en voyant ce qu'elle avait vécu, comment elle avait prit soin de ses frères alors que l'homme qui aurait dû le faire noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool. Elle avait été forte toute sa vie, avait veillé sur les autres en ne pensant pas à elle. Teresa était la femme la plus forte que je connaisse, mais je savais que cette fois ça ne suffirait pas.

Je n'étais pas de sa famille, mais ça ne m'empêchais pas de vouloir prendre soin d'elle, sans qu'elle ne le sache bien évidement. J'avais fait en sorte qu'elle ait le poste qu'elle voulait, j'avais tout fait pour qu'elle réussisse, sans pour autant la pistonner. Elle avait travaillé dure, avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait, je n'avais eu qu'à accepter son contrat et voilà, elle était agent du CBI. J'étais fier de ce qu'elle était devenue, de la femme qui était née de cette petite fille perdue et blessée par la vie. J'étais fier de Teresa Lisbon, comme un père le serait de sa fille.

Je m'en voulais d'autant plus qu'à présent, Jane lui aussi était en danger et je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne se tiendrait pas tranquille, qu'il chercherait à faire quelque chose pour la sortir de là, sans faire attention que ce qu'il ferait n'aiderait en rien. De toute façon, rien ne pourrait plus leur venir en aide, sauf nous, leurs amis. Mais j'étais parti, je n'étais pas resté pour les aider, j'avais été lâche et je m'en voulais encore plus pour ça. Je me sentais si coupable de ne pas avoir pu les protéger que j'étais partis noyer mon chagrin et j'avais fait la pire bêtise possible. J'étais allé dans un bar, j'avais bu jusqu'à ce que le patron me stoppe, appelle un taxi et me renvoi chez moi.

A présent j'étais là, assis sur mon siège sur le ponton devant chez moi, tenant à la main une photo de Teresa et Patrick prise à une soirée de charité. Ils étaient si beaux sur cette photo, si souriants, oubliant le reste du monde. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui comptaient, eux et rien d'autres. Ils avaient passé la soirée l'un près de l'autre, se tenant compagnie. Jane avait été très protecteur envers Lisbon, lui remplissant son verre lorsqu'elle en avait besoin, la prenant par la taille lorsqu'un homme devenait trop insistant et qu'il voyait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le faire partir. Jamais elle ne l'avait repoussé, allant même jusqu'à lui faire la même chose. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi à l'aise avec un homme et j'étais heureux qu'elle soit enfin assez en confiance, même si c'était avec Jane.

Même s'ils se disputaient à longueur de journées, même s'ils s'envoyaient parfois des mots durs, ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre et je savais qu'un jour ils finiraient par voir ce que nous avions tous vu, qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Il leur avait fallut du temps, mais ils avaient fini par le voir. Et maintenant ils étaient en couple. Malheureusement pour eux, quelqu'un avait décidé qu'il en serait autrement et je devais tout faire pour leur permettre de vivre cette vie qu'ils méritaient tant. Je devais mettre ma lâcheté de coté, ils avaient besoin de moi. Je devais dire à l'équipe ce que j'avais dis à Jane, ils devaient le savoir pour pouvoir leur venir en aide. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était mieux que rien du tout.

Je rangeais la photo dans la poche intérieure de ma veste et me levais. J'allais ensuite me préparer, je devais y aller maintenant, même si je savais que mes anciens agents m'en voudraient pour mon dépars soudain. Mais ils ne laisseraient pas leur haine contre moi obscurcir leur jugement, ils étaient de trop bons agents pour ça.

Après avoir roulé plusieurs minutes, presque une heure, j'arrivais enfin devant le bâtiment du CBI et entrais sur le parking. Je saluais le gardien et montais à l'étage où j'avais passé tant d'années, à chaque pas, des souvenirs me revenaient, des bons et des mauvais. Mais c'étaient mes souvenirs, une partie de ma vie que je ne pouvais pas oublier.

J'arrivais enfin aux bureaux de mes anciens collègues et ils levèrent la tête en me voyant. Je pu voir les regards peinés de Rigsby et Van Pelt, je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, ils étaient déçus par mon comportement, autant que je l'étais. Puis je croisais celui de Cho et je sus qu'il faudrait que je lui parle en premier. Il était proche de Jane, ils se comprenaient bien tous les deux. Et il était aussi le bras droit de Lisbon, celui sur qui elle se reposait lorsqu'elle avait trop de travail, celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance après Jane.

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Lisbon et il me suivit sans un mot. Les autres nous regardèrent puis se remirent au travail. Ils sauraient tout après, Cho le leur dirait. Il referma la porte derrière lui et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-" Je suis désolé de mon comportement Cho" lui dis-je. " Mais je me sens si coupable de ne pas avoir su les protéger."

-" On en parlera plus tard, pour le moment il faut retrouver Jane et Lisbon, c'est tout ce qui compte."

-" Je sais des choses sur Adam, des choses dont j'ai fait part à Jane et il devait vous le dire mais…"

-" Il n'en a pas eu le temps."

-" Non, je ne sais pas si ce sera vraiment utile, mais c'est déjà un début."

Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé de Lisbon et je lui déballais tout ce que je savais sur Adam, sur son kidnapping, sur ce qui avait suivit pour sa famille. Je ne lui cachais rien et il m'écouta en silence, enregistrant chaque mot.

Le silence suivi mon résumé et je le vis réfléchir un moment.

-" Donc, ces gens ont enlevé Taylor Lisbon, et maintenant ils s'en prennent à sa sœur. Vous devez savoir pourquoi."

-" Je pense que dans leur folie, ils pensent que la seule femme qui pourra les aider, c'est la jumelle de celui qu'ils ont choisi, le tout en accord avec leur religion."

-" Il ne nous reste plus qu'à savoir où ils séquestrent leur victimes, sûrement un endroit où ils se sentent en confiance, un endroit qui a une importance particulière pour leur secte."

Nous nous regardâmes, attendant que l'autre ait une idée mais rien ne me vint, pas plus qu'à Cho. Puis je repensais à ce disque que nous avait donné Taylor, pensant que ça nous serait utile. Il fallait revoir tout ce qu'il y avait dessus, quelque chose nous avait sûrement échappé et c'est ce qui nous aiderait à les trouver.

Je me levais, quittais le bureau et marchais jusqu'à Van Pelt qui releva les yeux de son ordinateur.

-" Pouvez vous m'afficher tout ce que vous avez sur le disque de Taylor" lui demandais-je.

-" Oui monsieur" me répondit-elle en tapant sur les touches de son

clavier à une telle vitesse que j'avais du mal à voir ses doigts. " Voilà, que cherchez vous ?"

-" Dans tous ces documents, il doit y avoir quelque chose sur un lieu de prédilection pour cette secte, un endroit plus approprié que les autres pour leurs réunions" lui expliquais-je. " Je pense que c'est à cet endroit qu'ils doivent retenir Jane et Lisbon. Ils n'iraient pas les séquestrer ailleurs, ce serait prendre un trop grand risque pour ensuite les ramener."

Van Pelt commença alors à faire défiler tout ce qu'elle avait, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de choses à lire, alors elle imprima le tout en plusieurs exemplaires et nous nous les distribuâmes. A quatre nous irions plus vite dans nos recherches.

Chacun s'installa avec ses documents et nous commençâmes à lire, cherchant le moindre petit indice qui pourrait nous mettre sur la voie, n'importe quoi qui pourrait nous être utile. Cette secte, comme toutes les sectes, avait un mode de fonctionnement bien à elle. Les adeptes se réunissaient toujours au même endroit, et comme ils n'aimaient pas se mélanger au reste du monde, ce devait être un endroit assez éloigné, en retrait. Il suffisait de lire, même si le lieu n'était pas nommé, il y aurait au moins un indice qui nous permettrait de localiser ce qu'on pourrait appeler leur église.

Nous y passâmes des heures, lisant et relisant les pages les unes après les autres, ne prenant aucune pause. Mais je commençais à fatiguer, et lorsque je levais les yeux de mes feuilles, je vis la pauvre Van Pelt lutter contre le sommeil, Rigsby s'étirer et se frotter le visage, tentant de chasser le sommeil. Cho pour sa part, ne laissait rien paraître, comme toujours, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient cacher sa frustration de ne pas encore avoir trouvé. Je décidais donc que nous avions besoin d'un break, de quelques minutes de repos avant de reprendre.

-" Si nous allions manger" leur proposais-je. " Nous reprendrons après."

-" Bonne idée" approuva Rigsby en posant ses dossiers devant lui et en se levant.

-" Je crois que ça nous ferait du bien" continua Van Pelt.

Cho ne dit rien mais nous suivit dans l'ascenseur. Quelques minutes loin de tous ces textes plus fous les uns que les autres ne nous feraient pas de mal. Il fallait que nous gardions l'esprit clair et pour ça il fallait sortir de ces bureaux.

Nous passâmes un agréable moment à discuter de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas de notre affaire. Nous devions prendre un peu de recul pour être productif, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que nous ne pensions pas à nos amis. Ils étaient dans toutes nos pensées, à chaque instant mais nous devions avant tout tenter de nous vider l'esprit.

Après une petite heure ainsi, nous décidâmes de retourner au bureau, la pause était finie et nous avions encore beaucoup de travail, beaucoup de pages à lire. Nous nous réinstallâmes chacun à notre place et recommençâmes notre lecture. Nous ne faisions même pas attention à l'heure, ça n'avait pas d'importance, même si nous passions la nuit ici. Nos amis avaient besoin de nous et nous pourrions dormir plus tard. Je me sentais un peu mieux, un peu moins coupable d'être parti. Je m'en voudrais toujours, mais si nous pouvions trouver un indice alors ça rachèterait mon comportement.

Après encore plusieurs heures de recherches, j'entendis Van Pelt pousser un petit cri de joie et je relevais la tête vers elle.

-" J'ai trouvé quelque chose" s'exclama-t-elle et nous laissâmes tous tomber ce que nous avions dans les mains. "Je crois que je sais où ils sont."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Plus que 4 chapitres avant la fin, je sens qu'il vous tarde de savoir comment ça va se terminer, mais patience.<p> 


	22. 21: Jane POV

Chapitre du jour avec quelques heures de retard, mais comme c'est mon premier jour de repos en une semaine j'ai dormis.

La fin approche, d'autres révélations aussi.

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et à demain,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Jane POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Couché sur le côté, je souffrais en silence, attendant que ces monstres arrêtent de me frapper, attendant qu'ils se fatiguent et qu'ils me laissent mourir en paix. Je savais que c'était ce qui m'attendait au moment où ces hommes étaient entrés dans la chambre de Teresa à l'hôpital. J'avais tente de garder espoir aussi longtemps que possible, mais je me sentais trop faible à présent pour continuer. J'avais mal partout, je savais que je devais avoir au moins plusieurs côtes de cassées, une épaule démise et plusieurs autres choses. Je n'étais pas médecin, mais je savais que j'étais dans un sale état.<p>

Finalement, au bout d'encore plusieurs minutes de passage à tabac, les hommes s'éloignèrent de moi et se rendirent de l'autre côté de la pièce, là où se trouvait Teresa, attachée à un mur par des chaînes, dans une tenue plus que légère. Je savais qu'elle souffrait pour moi, mais elle ne disait rien, elle pleurait en silence. Elle n'avait plus rien dit depuis des jours maintenant. Combien exactement ? Je ne le savais même pas. Tout ce que je savais c'était que ces hommes allaient finir par me tuer et elle aussi.

Teresa était une femme forte, très forte, la plus forte que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer, mais elle n'était pas invincible. Elle avait ses faiblesses, comme nous tous et la sienne c'était moi. J'étais le point faible de cette femme remarquable. J'étais celui qui avait volé son cœur et qui maintenant allait mourir devant ses yeux. Je m'en voulais tant pour tout ça, je m'en voulais de ne pas être un homme plus courageux, plus fort. J'en venais même à regretter de l'avoir rencontrée. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre à cause de moi, et depuis notre rencontre c'était ce que je lui imposais par ma façon d'agir. Elle avait souffert dès le début, mais en silence, sans jamais se plaindre. Comment pourrais-je un jour me le pardonner ?

La porte de notre cellule s'ouvrit puis se referma, nous laissant seuls dans l'obscurité. Je savais que Teresa aurait voulu venir jusqu'à moi, mais ses chaînes ne le lui permettaient pas. Ces hommes étaient cruels au point de l'empêcher de bouger plus loin que le petit bol sur le sol qui lui servait de repas. Je n'avais moi-même pas mangé depuis longtemps et je commençais à avoir des crampes à l'estomac tant j'avais faim.

Je rampais donc vers elle. Si elle ne pouvait pas venir jusqu'à moi, alors c'était à moi d'aller jusqu'à elle. Je grimaçais et gémissais à chaque mouvement, mais je continuais malgré tout. Teresa avait besoin de moi, tout comme j'avais besoin d'elle. Même si je regrettais tout ce qui lui arrivait par ma faute, je ne pouvais pas la laisser se morfondre seule de l'autre cote de la pièce. Je devais au moins tenter de la réconforter.

Elle avait aussi été torturée, j'avais tout vu et n'avais rien pu faire pour l'aider. Je les avaient vus la frapper au visage, dans les côtes, un peu partout sur son corps. Je les avais vus la frapper avec un fouet, lui arrachant des cris de douleur. Je les avais vus lui verser de l'eau glacée pour la réveiller. Je n'avais pas été capable de la protéger durant tout ce temps. Je ne méritais pas son amour, je ne méritais pas cette femme. Et pourtant elle m'aimait, moi cette ombre, cet homme qui n'avait vécu toutes ces années que pour une vengeance que je pensais salvatrice mais qui ne m'avais rien apporté de plus.

Je savais que toutes ces années, elle avait souffert de mon entêtement à vouloir retrouver John Le Rouge, qu'elle avait gardé le silence lorsqu'elle me voyait me morfondre dans mon grenier. Je me demandais encore pourquoi j'avais agit comme ça, pourquoi j'avais continué à rechercher cet homme qui avait brisé ma vie. A cause de lui j'avais faillit la perdre et je ne le voulais pas. Il m'avait fallut du temps pour m'en rendre compte mais maintenant je le savais et je ne voulais pas perdre le peu de temps que nous avions encore ensemble.

J'arrivais enfin à côté d'elle et je me reposais contre le mur derrière moi. Teresa ne bougea pas, pleurant encore silencieusement et évitant mon regard. Je savais qu'elle se reprochait ce qui m'arrivait, qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas être capable de me protéger comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Je ne lui en voulais pas, ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle n'y était pour rien et il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre.

Je me redressais difficilement et me rapprochait de Teresa pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle se raidit un peu, tenta de se dégager de mes bras mais je la gardais quand même, refusant de la laisser partir. Il lui fallut un moment mais elle finit par se calmer. Elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule et continua de pleurer. Je la serrais fort, la rassurant en passant ma main dans son dos, bien que chaque mouvement me fasse horriblement souffrir.

-" Je suis désolée Patrick," me dit enfin Teresa.

-" Mais de quoi es-tu desolée?" lui demandais-je, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle se reprochait.

-" C'est à cause de moi que tu es là, à cause de moi que tu souffre aujourd'hui et que…"

-" Non, rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. Tu es une victime Teresa, pas un bourreau."

Elle releva la tête vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien. Ce que j'y vis me fit peur, vraiment peur et elle baissa la tête, consciente de ce que j'avais vu. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, c'était impossible, pas elle, pas ma Teresa. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. Pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? Pourquoi la seule femme qui avait réussi à me redonner le goût de vivre ? Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi cruelle envers nous ? Qu'avions-nous fait pour mériter ça ?

Teresa se dégagea finalement de mes bras pour se coucher sur le sol, face opposée à moi. Je savais qu'elle avait honte de ce que je venais de découvrir et qu'elle préférait s'éloigner de moi maintenant. Mais je ne le voulais pas, je la comprenais, même si je n'approuvais pas son choix. Je gardais au fond de moi l'espoir que nos amis allaient nous retrouver, je voulais qu'elle aussi garde cet espoir, mais elle ne l'avait plus, elle l'avait perdu depuis longtemps.

Je posais ma main sur son dos et elle eu un mouvement de recul qui me fit mal au cœur. Elle me rejetait complètement, elle les laissait gagner. Elle n'était plus la Teresa que j'avais connu, elle n'était plus cette femme qui se serait battue jusqu'à la mort pour défendre son indépendance, pour défendre sa vie et celle des gens qui comptaient pour elle. Elle n'était plus qu'une femme perdue, ne sachant plus ce qui était bon pour elle. La seule chose qu'elle voulait à présent c'était que tout cela cesse et elle avait trouvé comment. Mais je savais que ça ne servirait à rien et je ne pouvais pas la laisser croire que c'était la solution.

Avec une nouvelle grimace douloureuse, je me couchais derrière elle et l'entourais de mes bras. Elle tenta de me repousser, me donnant un coup d'épaule et je gémis sans pouvoir me retenir cette fois, ce qui eut le don de la faire réagir. Elle se retourna vers moi et posa sa main sur mon torse, de nouvelles larmes aux yeux.

-" Patrick, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir mais c'est la seule solution, ils te laisseront partir si je le fait," tenta-t-elle de me convaincre.

-" Même si tu accepte tout ça, ils ne s'arrêteront pas tant que je ne serais pas mort" lui dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. "Ils continueront et une fois que je serais mort, ils te feront la même chose, n'oublies pas ce qu'ils ont dit, ton sacrifice pour le salut de leurs âmes."

-" Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je les laisse te torturer encore et encore alors que je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider ? Tu veux que je te regarde mourir ?"

-" Je veux que tu gardes espoir, je veux que tu crois en notre équipe. Ils viendront nous chercher, même si ça doit prendre du temps. Il faut que tu y crois, sinon nous sommes perdus."

-" Mais je ne supporte plus ce qu'ils te font Patrick" souffla-t-elle en posant sa tête contre moi délicatement. "Je ne supporte plus de te voir souffrir pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable."

-" Tu ne l'es pas plus que moi, je veux que tu le comprennes. Tu ne pourras pas les empêcher de me faire du mal, mais tu peux garder à l'esprit qu'un jour nous sortirons de là et quand ce jour arrivera, je veux que tu recommences à vivre, même si je ne suis plus avec toi."

-" Je ne pourrais pas. Ma vie n'a aucun sens sans toi."

Je la serrais dans mes bras autant que je le pu sans me faire trop mal et la laissais pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de femme à se laisser aller sans raison et je savais que notre situation actuelle était en train de la détruire. Ces hommes arrivaient à faire ce qu'ils avaient prévu, ils lui ôtaient tout espoir et je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose pour l'aider. Je ne pouvais qu'être présent pour elle aussi longtemps que mon corps me le permettait encore.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit de nouveau et Teresa enfouit son visage dans mon cou, m'entourant de ses bras. Je la serrais plus fort encore et tentais de la retenir lorsque Taylor, ou Adam, je ne pouvais plus le certifier, l'attrapa pas les aisselles pour l'éloigner de moi. Elle se débattit de son mieux, le frappant à coups de poings et de pieds, mais rien n'y fit et je ne pu que la regarder partir pour une nouvelle séance de torture, loin de moi. Je ne pourrais rien faire d'autre que l'entendre hurler de douleur et pleurer en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini.

Il la traîna hors de la cellule et je me retrouvais seul dans le noir. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, gémissant un peu jusqu'à trouver une position confortable. Je fermais les yeux et tentais de m'imaginer ailleurs, dans un endroit que j'aimais, avec Teresa dans mes bras. Je nous imaginais chez elle, dans son lit, le matin avec le soleil lui chatouillant doucement le visage. Je l'imaginais m'embrasser à en perdre haleine, je m'imaginais lui caressant amoureusement chaque parcelle de peau jusqu'à l'entendre gémir de plaisir contre ma bouche. Je rêvais que nous étions heureux, rien qu'elle et moi.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, mais je gardais les yeux clos. Je savais que j'allais encore avoir droit aux tortures et je ne voulais pas voir le visage de mon bourreau, je ne voulais pas voir son regard lorsqu'il me frapperait. Je sentis des mains sur moi et me crispais, mais quelque chose attira mon attention. J'ouvris alors les yeux et la personne que je vis en face de moi tenta un faible sourire. Je ne comprenais pas, étais-je de retour au CBI ? Etais-je seulement en train de dormir ? Tout cela était-il seulement un cauchemar ? Mais alors que je tentais de bouger, mon corps douloureux se rappela à moi et je m'arrêtais, me contentant de fixer la personne.

-" Ça va aller Jane, je vais vous sortir de là" me dit mon sauveur en me prenant par les bras pour me relever.

-" Comment… comment êtes-vous arrivé là ?" Demandais-je.

-" Je vous expliquerais plus tard, pour le moment il faut que je vous sorte de là."

-" Ne vous en faites pas, je vais m'occuper d'elle, mais pour le moment je dois m'occuper de vous."

Et je me laissais faire, de toute façon mon corps était bien trop douloureux pour que je résiste et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait des regrets et qu'il voulait se racheter. Je ne comprenais pas tout mais je le saurais bien assez tôt et il avait raison, je devais sortir d'ici.

Nous marchâmes à travers des couloirs, ne croisant par miracle personne et au bout de plusieurs minutes, je sentis enfin l'air frais de la liberté. Je retrouvais un peu d'énergie et marchais aussi vite que possible vers l'extérieur avec l'aide de mon sauveur. Mais ce que je trouvais alors me redonna encore plus de courage et d'espoir pour Teresa. Devant moi, un peu plus loin dans les bois, se trouvais mon équipe, munis de lampes torches et marchant à notre rencontre.

Je savais qu'à présent j'étais sauvé, peut-être pas de la mort, car mon corps avait beaucoup souffert, mais au moins des tortures et de ces monstres. Je priais, bien que ce ne soit pas dans mes habitudes, pour qu'ils arrivent à temps pour sauver Teresa et fermais les yeux pour me laisser envahir par l'obscurité.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Comme c'est bientôt la fin, je vous posterais une autre fic mais je vais vous demander votre avis sur celle à poster.<p>

Puzzle Sanglant: Jane et Lisbon se retrouvent embarqué dans une enquêtes bien plus dangereuse qu'ils ne le pensaient au dépars. Croos over avec Esprits Criminels

L'art de la séduction: suite à un pari, Jane doit séduire Lisbon.

Alors? Laquelle?


	23. 22: Lisbon POV

Bonjour à tous les amis, voici le chapitre 22 de ma fic, comme chaque jour. La fin approche à grand pas et ça m'attriste un peu, mais je suis bien contente qu'elle vous ait plu. Je ne pourrais pas poster Dimanche, je travail et n'aurais pas le temps, je suis désolée.

Je remercie encore tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, j'ai nommé **sheppard26**, **LouiseMnetalist**, **Manol'a** et un remerciement spécial à **Miss Elisabeth Darcy31** pour tout les commentaires que tu as laissé sur mes différentes fics.

Et à présent, bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Lisbon POV<strong>

* * *

><p>J'étais de plus en plus mal, j'avais froid, faim et j'étais inquiète. Je n'avais pas encore revu Patrick et j'avais peur qu'il soit finalement mort. Je savais que ces hommes avaient prévu de le tuer, mais ils voulaient le faire devant moi, ils voulaient que je souffre de le voir torturé sous mes yeux. Mais même si je le savais, j'avais quand même peur pour lui et je savais que lui aussi devait avoir peur. Ce n'était peut-être pas l'homme le plus courageux du monde, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais il avait quand même tout fait pour me protéger, les deux fois. J'étais fier de lui, vraiment très fier.<p>

J'entendis des cris dans le couloir devant ma cellule, je ne comprenais pas tout mais j'entendis le nom de Patrick et mon cœur s'affola. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Avait-il encore plus parlé qu'il ne l'aurait dû ? Mais pourquoi ne m'écoutait-il jamais ? Je lui avais pourtant dis de faire attention, que ces gens n'étaient pas des rigolos et que cette fois je ne pourrais pas le protéger.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Taylor, ou maintenant Adam entra. Je le regardais, sans comprendre pourquoi il se décidait enfin à venir en personne et je remarquais quelque chose dans son regard. Il avait changé, il n'était plus aussi dur, plus aussi méchant et je n'avais plus vraiment peur de lui. Quelque chose me disait que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

Il s'approcha de moi, doucement et s'accroupi devant moi. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et la caressa tendrement avant de prendre la parole.

-" Tout va bientôt être fini Teresa" me dit-il.

-" Comment ça ?" m'affolais-je soudain. "Que veux-tu dire ?"

-" Ton ami a disparu et mon père veut accélérer ta formation" m'expliqua-t-il.

-" Où est-il ? Où est Patrick ?"

-" Je ne sais pas, mais il n'est plus là et personne ne sait où il est partit ni comment."

Je commençais soudain à retrouver espoir. Patrick n'était plus ici, même si je ne savais pas où il se trouvait, au moins il était loin de ces hommes, il ne risquait plus de mourir et je sentais ma peur s'évader peu à peu. Je n'avais plus besoin de m'inquiéter pour lui, il fallait à présent que je réfléchisse à comment sortir d'ici. Mais comment faire ? Je n'étais pas capable de me lever, je n'étais même pas capable de bouger, je n'avais pas vraiment de chance de pouvoir y arriver seule, il me fallait de l'aide. Je pensais bien demander à Taylor, il me semblait être redevenu celui que j'avais connu il y a peu, mais je doutais encore. Peut-être était-ce un piège ? Je devais faire attention.

Je fus surprise lorsque je sentis sa main descendre de ma joue jusque dans mon cou, puis sur mon épaule et le long de mon bras pour s'arrêter sur ma main. Je frissonnais, mais pas de plaisir. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait et je recommençais soudain à avoir peur. Allait-il profiter de la situation ? Allait-il me… faire des choses auxquelles je ne voulais même pas penser ? Je fermais les yeux et priais pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Je sentis sa main remonter sur mon poignet et son autre main se rapprocher. Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux, j'avais peur, je redoutais terriblement ce qu'il allait faire et je priais de plus en plus fort dans ma tête. Mais à ma plus grande surprise, je sentis le lourd bracelet de fer tomber au sol et il fit de même pour mon autre main. Je rouvris finalement les yeux, cherchant à comprendre mais il ne dit rien, se contenta simplement de me regarder avec un léger sourire coupable. Je lui rendis son sourire, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que, même si je ne lui pardonnais pas tout ce qu'il avait fait, je lui étais au moins reconnaissante pour ce qu'il faisait en ce moment.

Il m'aida à me relever et je tanguais un peu avant de pouvoir enfin tenir sur mes jambes. Il me soutint de son mieux et m'aida à avancer jusqu'à la porte. Nous sortîmes donc dans le couloir, prenant garde de ne croiser personne et nous commençâmes à marcher doucement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je voyais enfin cet endroit dans lequel je me trouvais depuis si longtemps. Combien de temps au juste ? Je ne le savais même pas, mais je savais que j'y avais vécu les pires moments de ma vie et que je voulais absolument en sortir et retrouver Patrick. Je n'avais plus que ça en tête, le retrouver, m'assurer qu'il allait bien et pouvoir enfin vivre avec lui.

Au détour d'un couloir, Taylor me plaqua contre le mur, une main sur ma bouche et j'eu soudain peur qu'il ne se soit joué de moi. Mais il me fit signe de me taire avant de se placer devant moi, comme un bouclier humain alors que je voyais une ombre s'approcher de nous. Je frissonnais de peur et je redoutais la personne qui s'approchait de plus en plus. Il n'y avait que peu de lumière dans le couloir et je ne parvenais pas vraiment à distinguer son visage, mais je pu voir que c'était un homme, de forte corpulence à en juger son ombre. Et finalement je vis son visage. Je n'en revenais pas, ce n'était pas possible, comment était-il arrivé ici? Il me devait des explications.

-" Agent Lisbon, vous allez bien ?" me demanda LaRoche.

-" Je… que faites vous ici monsieur ?" Le questionnais-je au lieu de lui répondre.

-" Je vous expliquerais tout plus tard, pour le moment il faut sortir" me hâta-t-il.

-" Mais Patrick? Où est Patrick? C'est vous qui l'avez fait sortir?"

-" Oui et il est en sécurité avec votre équipe" me répondit-il. "Ils vous attendent dehors. Maintenant il faut faire vite avant que quelqu'un ne remarque votre disparition."

J'acquiesçais et nous réprimes notre marche dans le couloir, Taylor me maintenant de son mieux. Je sentais mes jambes trembler, j'avais mal partout et je commençais à avoir la tête qui tournait. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir tenir encore bien longtemps, malgré mon envie de partir d'ici, malgré mon envie de revoir Patrick et de le serrer dans mes bras. Mon corps ne me supportait plus, s'il n'y avait pas eu Taylor, je serais déjà au sol, inconsciente. Mais il m'aidait, il me faisait marcher et s'assurait que je ne souffrais pas trop.

Devant nous, LaRoche ouvrait la marche et je ne cessais de me demander pourquoi il était ici. Comment avait-il su où nous trouver ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas menacé Taylor de son arme alors même qu'il savait qu'il était l'homme qui m'avait kidnappée ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses. Le plus surprenant était qu'il semblait bien connaitre l'endroit, comme s'il était déjà venu ici auparavant. Mais qui était-il vraiment ? Je doutais de plus en plus de lui et je commençais à croire que les deux hommes me conduisaient à la mort. Qui m'assurait que ce n'était pas justement l'une des épreuves de ce qu'ils appelaient mon initiation ? Qui me disait que j'allais vraiment sortir d'ici ?

Alors, rassemblant toutes mes forces, je repoussais Taylor et tentais de fuir à l'opposé du couloir, le plus loin possible d'eux. Je ne savais pas du tout où j'allais, mais je savais que plus loin d'eux je serais, mieux cela vaudrait pour moi. Je les entendais derrière moi et je savais que bientôt ils me rattraperaient. Je voulu aller plus vite, mais je tombais lourdement sur le sol, me cognant la tête au passage.

Alors que je relevais la tête, je vis des chaussures s'arrêter devant moi et je relevais les yeux pour voir le chef de la secte, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. Il claqua des doigts et deux paires de mains m'attrapèrent par les bras et me trainèrent sur le sol jusqu'à une large pièce éclairée de bougies. Là, se trouvaient une véritable foule en tenue rouge, une longue cape avec une capuche me cachant leurs visages. Je ne pu donc pas savoir qui se trouvait ici mais je savais que ce n'était certainement pas pour m'aider.

Nous avançâmes et la foule nous fit une haie d'honneur jusqu'à une sorte d'autel. Le chef de la secte avança vers moi, m'arracha le bout de tissu qui couvrait encore ma poitrine et me plaça une longue cape sur les épaule avant que les hommes ne me déposent sur l'autel. J'étais si fatiguée que je ne protestais pas, bien qu'un peu réticente quand même. Ils m'attachèrent les mains avec des cordes au dessus de la tête ainsi que les chevilles. Puis, il me passa tendrement une main sur le visage, chose qui contrastait beaucoup d'avec la façon dont il m'avait traitée jusque là.

J'entendis la foule commencer à psalmodier dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas, puis à se balancer d'avant en arrière jusqu'à en devenir presque hystérique. Je commençais à avoir sérieusement peur et je regrettais de ne pas être restée avec LaRoche et Taylor. Mais alors que je commençais sérieusement à voir la fin de ma vie approcher plus vite que prévu, je vis du coin de l'œil Taylor venir vers nous. Mais son regard avait encore changé et je sus que cette fois c'était Adam, qu'il avait reprit le dessus et que s'en était fini pour moi. Je me demandais aussi où pouvait bien se trouver LaRoche. Adam l'avait-il tué ou était-il vraiment l'un des leurs ? Patrick était-il vraiment sauvé ?

Adam s'arrêta juste à cote de moi, posa une main sur ma joue et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser sur les lèvres. Je tentais de tourner la tête, je ne voulais vraiment pas sentir sa bouche sur la mienne, ses mains sur moi, mais j'étais captive et si fatiguée que je ne pu pas lutter. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il me chuchota à l'oreille.

-" Merci d'être là, merci pour ton sacrifice."

Je me demandais un instant comment un homme pouvait changer aussi vite de comportement, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête pour qu'une personnalité puisse passer par-dessus l'autre ainsi sans nous laisser le temps de nous en apercevoir. C'était incroyablement frustrant et terrifiant, je ne savais plus quoi penser.

Il s'écarta ensuite, prit une dague et leva les bras au dessus de sa tête. Il entama une sorte de prière que je ne compris pas et que je ne cherchais pas vraiment à comprendre. J'allais mourir, c'était tout ce que je pouvais vraiment comprendre en ce moment et je fermais les yeux, laissant les larmes couler sur mon visage pour tomber sur la pierre sur laquelle je me trouvais.

Je cherchais dans ma mémoire tout les bons moments de ma vie, je voulais me souvenir du meilleur pour oublier ce qui allait m'arriver. Les premières images qui me vinrent furent de ma mère, cette femme merveilleuse, exceptionnelle qui avait su voler le cœur de mon père. Cette femme qui m'avait été volée bien trop tôt. Puis, je me revoyais entrer à l'école de police, réalisant mon rêve, devenant cette femme qui j'avais toujours voulu être. Je pensais avoir la vie parfaite jusqu'à ce que Patrick Jane entre dans ma vie. Cet homme si exaspérant, si fatiguant et si… attachant, merveilleux. Je me souvenais de notre première rencontre où j'avais cru devenir folle. Je me souvenais de la première fois où nous avions passé un peu de temps ensemble, où nous avions apprit à nous connaitre, où j'avais vu celui qu'il était vraiment. Puis me revinrent les souvenirs de nos baisers échangés, ces moments que je ne pensais jamais pouvoir partager avec lui. J'aimais cet homme, plus que ma vie et j'espérais vraiment qu'il soit en sécurité quelque part, loin d'ici, loin de ce cauchemar, loin de la mort.

Les voix cessèrent un instant et j'ouvris les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait. Adam ne me regardait plus, il fixait quelque chose au fond de la salle et je suivis son regard pour tomber sur des visages familiers. Je n'en revenais pas, mon équipe était ici, Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt, et même Minelli était là, ainsi que LaRoche. Je ne voyais Patrick nulle part mais je me doutais qu'ils avaient dû le laisser dans la voiture afin qu'il se repose. Alors seulement, je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

Mais avant que mes amis ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, Adam abattit sa dague qui pénétra ma chaire si profondément que je hurlais de douleur, incapable de retenir ce cri plus longtemps. Je versais de nouvelles larmes, de douleurs et de peur, puis j'entendis un autre hurlement qui me fit de nouveau tourner la tête.

-" **TERESA**!"

Et je le vis, se maintenant contre le mur d'une main, tenant le bras de Rigsby de l'autre. Il pleurait lui aussi et je lui souris pour le réconforter. Je savais que j'allais mourir, mais je l'avais revu une dernière fois. Son si beau visage, ses yeux si bleus, tout en lui était si beau que je n'avais soudain plus peur de la mort. Je savais qu'il allait vivre, c'était tout ce qui importait pour moi, qu'il soit en vie. Bien entendu je savais que ce ne serait pas facile pour lui de se remettre de ma mort, mais cette fois il ne serait pas seul, il avait des amis qui l'aideraient à surmonter sa douleur. Je regrettais juste de ne pas avoir pu avoir plus de temps avec lui, je regrettais de ne pas lui avoir dis plus tôt que je l'aimais, car je l'aimais depuis le premier jour.

Il tenta d'avancer mais je le vis tomber à genoux sur le sol, incapable de rester debout. Rigsby l'aida pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal et je vis dans son regard qu'il avait les mêmes regrets que moi. Mais il était trop tard.

Je ne saurais jamais comment LaRoche était arrivé ici, je ne saurais jamais le fin mot de cette histoire, mais je savais que j'avais au moins eu la chance de connaitre l'amour véritable d'un homme, même pour si peu de temps.

La foule commença à s'affoler, à courir dans tous les sens mais personne ne pu sortir car je vis alors entrer une équipe du SWAT, armée jusqu'aux dents, retenant tous le monde. Mais alors que je reprenais un peu d'espoir, la lame quitta mon corps pour y revenir presque immédiatement. J'entendis des coups de feu, des hurlements de peurs et je pu presque entendre les pleurs de Patrick.

Je fermais les yeux et tout devint noir. Je n'entendais plus rien, je ne sentais plus rien, je ne voyais plus rien. Cette fois, c'était bien la fin et je sombrais dans l'obscurité la plus totale, ne sachant pas si je reverrais un jour le soleil, si je reverrais un jour Patrick.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	24. 23: Jane POV

Salut à tous. Je sais je poste tard, mais j'ai écris toute la nuit et je n'arrivais pas à me lever.

Alors, j'ai une nouvelle qui devrait vous faire plaisir, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais encore deux chapitres à poster après celui-ci au lieu de un, c'est super non? Je ferais de mon mieux pour poster demain avant d'aller travailler, mais je ne promets rien, car je vais travailler toute la nuit et je risque de ne pas avoir assez de temps.

Mille merci pour tous les commentaires que j'ai eu, c'est incroyable, **Miss Elisabeth Darcy3**1 je crois que tu es celle qui m'a laissé le plus de commentaires, et sur chaque chapitre en plus, en si peu de temps, c'est… whoua… Merci beaucoup. Merci aussi à **lovestorm** et **Solealuna**.

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2012.

Bonne lecture et à demain, matin ou alors soir.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Jane POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Nous étions de nouveau à l'hôpital, j'étais de nouveau dans un lit après avoir subit plusieurs examens, avoir vu un nombre incroyable de médecins et d'infirmières, mais j'allais bien. J'avais deux côtes cassées, plusieurs hématomes, une bonne entorse à la cheville gauche, mais les médecins m'avaient dit que j'étais chanceux, que ça aurait pu être pire. Ils m'avaient conseillé de me reposer pendant au moins un mois avant d'envisager de reprendre le travail, étant consultant, les côtes cassées n'étaient pas vraiment un problème.<p>

J'étais donc couché dans ce lit, attendant des nouvelles de Teresa. J'étais inquiet pour elle, vraiment inquiet. Elle avait été bien plus torturée que moi, avait bien plus souffert que moi et… je l'avais vu être poignardée, j'avais cru que mon cœur avait cessé de battre à ce moment-là. J'étais tombé à genoux et n'avais pas pu faire un pas de plus vers elle, incapable d'aller vers elle. Mais ce n'était pas la douleur qui m'avait retenu, c'était la peur, la peur qu'elle ne soit morte, la peur qu'elle ne respire plus, la peur de voir tout ce sang, comme pour ma femme et ma fille, comme dans mes cauchemars. J'avais eu si peur qu'il avait fallut que Grace me répète au moins trois fois qu'elle était toujours vivante pour que j'y crois.

En parlant de Grace, elle était en ce moment même assise dans le fauteuil de ma chambre, lisant un livre, me tenant compagnie pendant que Cho et Rigsby se trouvaient avec LaRoche. Cet homme m'avait sauvé la vie et je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait fait, comment il avait su où nous trouver. Il demeurait une énigme pour moi et je n'aimais pas ça. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il nous cachait, enfin à nous mais pas à Virgil. Ce dernier savait tout mais refusait de me le dire. Il voulait que ce soit LaRoche qui nous parle, qu'il nous révèle lui-même ses secrets. Il me tardait de les apprendre. Mais avant je voulais des nouvelles de Teresa. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle était au bloc, des heures interminables et plus le temps passait plus je craignais le pire.

J'entendis des coups à la porte et mon équipe entra, suivit de Virgil et de LaRoche. J'allais enfin avoir mes explications, j'allais enfin savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Je leur fis signe de s'installer sur les chaises ainsi que le second lit, ce qu'ils firent en silence. Puis, je reportais mon attention sur mon sauveur.

-" Je vous dois à tous des explications" commença-t-il. " Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile à entendre, que vous risquez de m'en vouloir pendant longtemps de vous avoir menti, mais je pensais que c'était le mieux à faire."

-" Dites-nous tout et nous jugerons par nous-même" lui dit Cho.

Je le remerciais d'un regard et plantais de nouveau mes yeux sur l'homme assis en face de moi. Il baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir mon regard, pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, il me semblait plus vulnérable, j'eu pitié pour lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit.

-" Lorsque j'étais enfant, mes parents ont connus des gens, un peu spéciaux. J'avais à l'époque une dizaine d'années et je ne comprenais pas vraiment qui ils étaient, mais je les trouvais gentils. Ils étaient toujours là pour nous aider lorsque nous en avions besoin, nous apportaient à manger quand mon père ne pouvait pas nous en acheter. Je les aimais beaucoup. Puis un jour, mon père à décidé de changer de vie, de déménager pour aller nous installer avec eux. Au début je ne voyais pas le mal, ils prenaient soin de nous, ils étaient présents. Les femmes aidaient beaucoup ma mère, lui tenaient compagnie, l'aidaient à surmonter sa légère dépression après la mort de ma petite sœur. Je leur en étais extrêmement reconnaissant. Même si nous avions du nous couper du monde après notre installation, j'étais heureux car j'avais enfin des amis.

Mais en grandissant, j'ai compris qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi gentils que je le pensais. Mon père m'a emmené à l'une de leurs réunions et j'ai compris ce qu'ils faisaient. Je me souvenais des articles de presses parlant des femmes retrouvées mortes, torturées et j'avais cru être à l'abri, ainsi que ma mère avec eux. Je ne savais pas encore que c'était eux les coupables, je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard. J'ai voulu le faire comprendre à mes parents mais ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter, ils ne voulaient pas me croire. Alors j'ai décidé de fuir ces gens, de partir loin de cet endroit et de recommencer à zéro.

J'ai mis un certain temps avant de trouver le courage de le faire. Mais le jour de mon départ j'ai vu ma mère rentrer à la maison avec ce petit garçon, cet enfant que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Il était mignon mais pleurait beaucoup, il réclamait sa maman et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour le rassurer. Je m'occupais de lui dans le salon lorsque j'ai entendu le chef de la secte expliquer à mes parents d'où il venait et ce qu'il faisait là. J'ai donc pris la décision de partir avec lui, de l'emmener avec moi loin de cet endroit, de le rendre à ses parents. Hélas, je n'ai pas pu le faire. Le temps que je monte prendre mes affaires, le petit n'était plus là et je savais que je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps. Il fallait que je parte avant qu'on ne m'en empêche."

Je restais sans voix face à ce que je venais d'apprendre. Alors il était comme nous, une victime de ces gens et avait du abandonner sa famille pour pouvoir vivre normalement, sans être associé à ces monstres. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi il était si méfiant envers tous le monde, pourquoi il n'accordait sa confiance à personne.

De plus, il avait tenté de sauver le frère de Teresa, il avait échoué, mais il avait essayé et pour ça je lui en étais reconnaissant. Finalement c'était un homme bien, je l'avais mal jugé. Je comprenais aussi pourquoi il avait retiré cette affaire à Teresa, il pensait la protéger ainsi, mais là aussi il avait échoué. Il devait culpabiliser plus que je ne l'aurais soupçonné.

-" Pourquoi ne rien nous avoir dit avant ?" Le questionna Cho avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

-" J'avais peur que vous ne me croyiez pas, que vous me jugiez sans comprendre" répondit-il d'un ton las.

-" Si vous nous l'aviez dit dès le départ, alors nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui" accusa Rigsby.

-" Les gars, vous ne croyez pas qu'il s'en veut assez ?" Intervint Grace, la voix de la raison.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle et baissèrent les yeux, même Cho. Elle savait comment y faire avec eux, elle était douée cette fille et je l'admirais de garder son sang froid dans une pareille situation. Finalement, après quelques minutes de silence, tout le monde se leva et quitta ma chambre, sauf Grace qui resta avec moi, ne voulant pas me laisser seul tant que je n'avais pas de nouvelles de Teresa.

Les minutes passèrent encore durant lesquelles je ne cessais de penser à tout ce que nous avions vécu. Tout avait été si vite, ma réalisation sur mes sentiments pour Teresa, mon aveu de ces sentiments, notre premier baiser, notre première nuit dans le même lit, nous serrant l'un contre l'autre amoureusement. Puis son premier enlèvement, mon premier séjour à l'hôpital. Notre second enlèvement, les tortures, le sauvetage et maintenant cette attente que je ne supportais plus.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau et Grace posa son livre, se leva et s'installa plus près de moi. Le médecin s'approcha de nous et j'attrapais la main de mon amie dans une tentative pour me rassurer. Elle me serra les doigts, me faisant comprendre qu'elle était là pour moi, quelles que soient les nouvelles et nous attendîmes que l'homme nous parle.

-" Je viens d'avoir des nouvelles de votre amie" commença-t-il. "Elle à perdu beaucoup de sang, ses blessures étaient vraiment graves et mes collègues ont tout fait pour la sauver, mais…"

-" Non" soufflais-je, l'interrompant dans ses explications.

Je sentis l'étreinte de Grace se raffermir sur ma main et je l'entendis pleurer. Je ne voulais pas y croire, Teresa, ma Teresa ne pouvait pas être morte, elle ne pouvait pas m'avoir quitté, pas comme Angela, pas comme Charlotte. C'était impossible, je refusais de croire à ça. Je repoussais la main de Grace qui tentait de me réconforter, je ne voulais pas de réconfort, je voulais juste Teresa et rien d'autre.

Le médecin se racla la gorge, me fixant alors que je pleurais silencieusement. Je sentis qu'il voulait encore me dire quelque chose et son regard n'était pas aussi désolée qu'il aurait dû l'être. Je tentais donc de reprendre contenance et lui donnais toute mon attention.

-" Votre amie n'est pas morte monsieur" me dit-il alors, faisant bondir mon cœur de joie. "Mais elle est tombée dans un profond coma et nous ne savons pas quand elle se réveillera et si elle aura ou non des séquelles dues à ses blessures et la perte importante de sang."

-" Alors elle est en vie ?" Lui demandais-je, voulant une autre confirmation.

-" Oui elle est en vie" me sourit-il.

-" Puis-je la voir ? S'il vous plait" suppliais-je.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment, puis il fini par accepter, mais à la condition que je me déplace dans un fauteuil roulant. J'acceptais, trop heureux de pouvoir la voir, trop heureux qu'elle soit en vie après avoir cru le pire. Grace, ainsi qu'une infirmière, m'aidèrent à m'installer et je grimaçais un peu mais ne voulu par retourner dans mon lit. Je voulais la voir, seule sa présence pourrait m'aider à aller mieux.

Nous primes un ascenseur qui nous conduisit jusqu'à l'étage des soins intensifs, là où se trouvait Teresa. Les couloirs étaient calmes, trop calmes pour moi, je ne me sentais pas à ma place, j'avais tant l'habitude de l'agitation, mais je savais qu'ici le personnel médical prenait bien soin des patients et j'en fus heureux.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la chambre, l'infirmière ouvrit la porte et me poussa à l'intérieur tandis que Grace restait dans le couloir, me laissant un peu d'intimité avec sa patronne et amie. Je la remerciais d'un regard et attendis d'être près du lit pour prendre la main Teresa, endormie dans un lit, le visage couvert de bleus, ainsi que ses bras. Mon cœur se serra de la voir ainsi, mais je savais qu'elle allait guérir, qu'elle irait mieux et qu'un jour elle se réveillerait. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, je refusais d'envisager le fait qu'elle ne rouvre jamais les yeux, je refusais le fait que je ne l'entendrais peut-être plus jamais rire, que je risquais de ne plus jamais voir son sourire.

L'infirmière me laissa seul dans la chambre et je l'en remerciais. Je me retrouvais donc seul avec elle, lui tenant la main, la suppliant d'ouvrir les yeux, de ne pas mourir, de ne pas me laisser. Je n'envisageais pas ma vie sans elle, je n'envisageais pas de devoir tout recommencer, le deuil, la dépression. J'avais encore peur, mais il fallait que je passe au dessus de ça, il fallait que je sois positif, que je garde espoir.

Je fini par m'endormir, la main tenant toujours celle de Teresa, ma tête reposant sur le lit, juste à coté de son bras. Je me laissais bercer par le son des machines reliaient à son cœur.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	25. 24: Lisbon POV

Salut à tous, désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, mais le boulot, encore et toujours.

Donc voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, je suis certaine qu'il va vous plaire. Je ne pensais pas que cette fic plairait autant, surtout qu'elle est très sombre, mais vous m'avez surprise par tous vos commentaires et je vous en suis reconnaissante.

Merci à **Miss Elisabeth Darcy**, **lovestorm** et **LouiseMentalist** qui m'a fait attendre les 100 commentaires.

La suite sera pour demain, ensuite, vous aurez droit à ma nouvelle fic, et d'après les votes, ce sera _**L'art de la séduction**_, une fic en 6 chapitres.

Bonne lecture et Bonne année,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Lisbon POV<strong>

* * *

><p>J'avais froid, je me sentais nauséeuse, je n'arrivais pas à bouger mes bras, mes jambes, ma tête. Je ne comprenais pas, je ne savais pas où je me trouvais et je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux sans pouvoir y arriver. J'étais frustrée, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que ça ? Pourquoi me sentais-je aussi mal ? Je sentais néanmoins une main tenant l'une des miennes, même si je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'entendais la respiration d'une personne et, pour une raison inconnue, cela me soulagea, me réconforta.<p>

Je tentais une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux, et j'y parvins mais fus obligée de les refermer tant la lumière était agressive. Je recommençais, plus lentement cette fois et m'habituais à la luminosité de la pièce. Je regardais autour de moi et constatais que je me trouvais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Les murs blancs, les machines autour de moi, les tubes reliés à mes bras, tout y était.

Je jetais ensuite un œil à la personne qui tenait ma main et reconnu Patrick. Mon cœur s'accéléra, affolant les machines et il sursauta, regardant autour de lui pour comprendre ce qui se passait et il croisa mon regard. Il fut un instant surpris, puis un sourire illumina son visage avant qu'il ne se lève pour partir dans le couloir. Je ne comprenais plus rien, pourquoi était-il parti ? Ne voulait-il plus de moi ? Et surtout, depuis combien de temps étais-je ici ? Patrick était parti si vite, mais la dernière fois que je l'avais vu il ne tenait même pas sur ses jambes. Ce qui me laissais penser que plusieurs semaines avaient du passer.

Je le vis revenir dans la chambre avec une infirmière qui vint immédiatement me voir, constatant elle aussi que j'étais bien réveillée.

-" Je vais chercher son médecin" dit-elle en quittant la chambre.

Je regardais Patrick que ne m'avais pas lâché des yeux. Il souriait toujours et des larmes brillaient aux coins de ses yeux. Je tentais de parler, mais ma gorge s'irrita tout de suite, m'empêchant la moindre parole. Il se précipita alors vers la table de nuit et me servit un verre d'eau qu'il m'aida à boire. Lorsqu'il posa sa main dans ma nuque pour m'aider, je me sentis frissonner. Je gardais mes yeux dans les siens tandis que le liquide frais glissait dans ma gorge, apaisant les brulures. Puis, il reposa le verre et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Je vis un homme avec une blouse blanche s'approcher de moi et Patrick s'écarta, le laissant faire son travail. L'homme se pencha au dessus de moi, m'envoyant une forte lumière dans l'œil et je le fermais instantanément, ne supportant pas. Il ne s'attaqua pas à l'autre, apparemment satisfait de son premier essai. Il prit mon pouls, vérifia les machines, les perfusions et se redressa enfin, se tournant vers Patrick qui attendait le verdict.

-" Elle va bien" dit-il alors. "Il faudra lui faire passer quelques examens pour voir s'il y a des séquelles, mais du peu que j'ai pu voir elle va très bien."

-" Merci docteur"

Le médecin sortit, suivi de l'infirmière et je me retrouvais seule dans la chambre avec Patrick. Je tentais de nouveau de lever la main et cette fois mon corps répondit à ma demande. Je la tendis vers lui et Patrick l'attrapa tendrement, s'approchant de moi en souriant toujours. Je remarquais alors qu'il ne portait pas son habituel costume trois pièces et qu'il avait une légère barbe. Je le trouvais terriblement sexy avec ce jean et ce T-shirt. Il était si beau avec ses cheveux en bataille, un peu plus longs qu'avant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça mais je ne demandais pas plus que de le revoir ainsi habillé.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil et conserva ma main dans la sienne. Je voulais tant lui dire à quel point j'étais heureuse de le voir ainsi, en bonne santé, ainsi en forme. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, tout était vraiment fini, ces hommes ne me feraient plus de mal, j'étais enfin en sécurité et Patrick aussi. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir lui dire tout ce que j'avais eu envie de lui dire ce jour-là, dans cette cellule avant que nous soyons séparés, mais je n'arrivais qu'à émettre des sons rauques.

-" Ne parles pas Teresa," me dit Patrick, " il faut laisser les choses se faire avec le temps."

-" Je…." tentais-je encore, mais il me posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

-" Chut, ne dis rien."

Puis, ses lèvres remplacèrent son doigt et je fermais les yeux de contentement. Je sentis sa main se poser sur ma joue, glisser dans mon cou tandis que l'autre se posait sur ma taille. Je voulu faire de même, mais j'étais trop fatiguée. Il s'écarta de moi alors que je me forçais à garder les yeux ouverts. Je ne voulais pas m'endormir, pas maintenant, pas quand je pouvais enfin voir l'homme que j'aimais en bonne santé, aussi heureux que moi. Il me sourit en caressant ma joue.

-" Dors Teresa, je serai là à ton réveil."

Je l'écoutais et fermais finalement les yeux. Je sentis sa main reprendre la mienne et je m'endormais avec le sourire sur les lèvres. Je ne savais toujours pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, depuis combien de temps j'étais dans le coma, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, du moment que Patrick était avec moi, du moment qu'il allait bien. J'aurais le temps de le savoir plus tard. J'avais encore besoin de sommeil et je profitais donc du calme pour me reposer encore un peu, même si je devais avoir déjà passé beaucoup de temps à dormir.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Patrick était endormi dans le fauteuil, une couverture sur lui, sa main n'ayant pas lâché la mienne. Je souris en le voyant ainsi, il était vraiment beau lorsqu'il dormait, calme, détendu. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller, mais il dû sentir que j'étais éveillée car il ouvrit les yeux et me sourit. J'avais moins mal à la gorge alors je tentais de parler, me disant que je devrais pouvoir y arriver cette fois.

-" Pa… Patrick" parvins-je à souffler.

-" Teresa, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué" me dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

-" Com… combien… de temps ?" Demandais-je.

-" Six mois, ça fait six mois que tu es dans le coma" me répondit-il.

Six mois ? J'avais du mal à y croire. J'avais dormis pendant six mois. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi j'avais du mal à bouger, mon corps n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement pendant si longtemps qu'il était rouillé. Mais pas tant que ça, je supposais donc qu'un kiné avait dû venir régulièrement s'occuper de moi. Patrick y avait certainement veillé. Cet homme était parfait, il pensait à tout et surtout à mon confort. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir me lever, le prendre dans mes bras et le serrer fort contre moi. Mais je devrais attendre encore avant de pouvoir bouger comme je le voulais.

La fatigue me prit de nouveau mais je ne luttais pas cette fois. Patrick était là, avec moi et je savais que je n'avais plus rien à craindre. Personne ne viendrait plus s'en prendre à moi, je savais que Patrick y veillerait. Et mes collègues aussi, ils ne laisseraient rien m'arriver, j'avais confiance en eux. Je fermais donc les yeux et m'endormis.

Ce scenario se reproduisit bien souvent dans les jours qui suivirent, mais à chaque fois que je me réveillais, Patrick était là, à croire qu'il dormait ici et qu'il ne travaillait plus. Mes collègues vinrent me voir aussi, me donnant des nouvelles de ce qu'il se passait au bureau, me parlant de celui qui avait tenté de me remplacer mais qui n'avait pas tenu plus de deux jours. Finalement ce fut Cho qui prit ma place le temps que je me remette. J'étais consciente que cela prendrais du temps, il faudrait encore plusieurs mois avant que je sois de nouveau capable de me déplacer correctement, de bouger, d'être autonome, mais j'avais confiance.

J'appris finalement tout ce qui s'était passé avant que je ne tombe dans le coma, comment les choses avaient fini. J'appris aussi pourquoi et comment LaRoche était venu nous aider. Bien que je lui en voulu au départ, j'avais fini par comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien, il avait tenté de me protéger à sa façon. Et même si ça n'avait pas marché comme il le voulait, j'étais toujours en vie, Patrick aussi et c'était le plus important.

Au bout d'un mois, je pouvais de nouveau manger des repas normaux, parler et me déplacer, avec de l'aide bien entendu, mais je n'étais plus condamnée au lit toute la journée. Je faisais des progrès d'après le kiné et bientôt je pourrais rentrer chez moi, avec Patrick. Je voulais qu'il vienne vivre avec moi, toute cette histoire m'avait ouvert les yeux et je ne voulais plus être seule, je voulais qu'il soit là, avec moi, à chaque instant de ma vie. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas plus être loin de moi et je voulais lui faire part de ma suggestion le plus tôt possible.

En fin de journée, une fois que l'infirmière eu vérifié si tout allait bien et qu'elle fut sortie de la chambre, je prenais la main de Patrick dans la mienne et le fit s'assoir sur le lit à mes côtés. Je me glissais dans ses bras et posais ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. C'était le moment alors je me lançais.

-" Le médecin m'a dit que je pourrais sortir d'ici la fin de la semaine" annonçais-je.

-" C'est génial, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi," s'enthousiasma Patrick.

-" Oui, mais… je voudrais te demander quelque chose."

-" Je t'écoute."

" Voudrais-tu… venir vivre avec moi ?" osais-je enfin lui demander.

Le silence retomba dans la chambre et je regrettais déjà ma question. Il n'était pas prêt à faire ce pas dans notre relation, j'étais allée trop vite. Je ne voulais pas le mettre mal à l'aise, je ne voulais pas le perturber et c'était exactement ce que je venais de faire. Comme il ne me répondait pas, je fermais les yeux, tentant de retenir mes larmes.

-" Oublies ce que je viens de dire."

-" Non, Teresa, je suis désolé mais…"

-" Tu ne veux pas et je te comprends, j'ai bouleversé ta vie avec toute cette histoire et je ne veux pas te faire plus souffrir. Oublies tout ça."

-" Tu n'as pas compris, je ne voulais pas dire non à ta proposition, mais non pour ton appartement. Ce que je ne t'ai pas dis c'est que… j'ai tenté de garder ton appartement, mais il est arrivé un moment où je ne pouvais plus continuer de payer et… il a été reloué à un couple."

-" Donc, je n'ai plus d'appartement, je suis à la rue" réalisais-je.

-" Non, tu n'es pas à la rue. J'ai… j'ai loué un petit appartement non loin du tien où j'y ai installé tes affaires. Il est moins cher que celui que tu louais. Tu as donc un nouvel appartement, j'espère juste qu'il te plaira."

Je relevais les yeux vers lui, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il avait pensé à tout, il m'avait trouvé un petit appartement, et même si ce n'était pas le mien, j'étais heureuse de son attention. Mais je ne savais toujours pas s'il avait prévu de s'y installer avec moi, je le voulais tellement. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il me prit le visage en coupe avec ses mains et m'embrassa.

-" Et si tu le veux toujours, je m'y installerais avec toi" me dit-il. " Je t'aime et je n'envisage plus de me séparer de toi."

Au lieu de lui répondre avec des mots, je lui répondais par des gestes en me jetant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant comme je ne l'avais encore jamais fait, faisant ainsi passer tout les sentiments que j'avais pour lui. Il m'entoura de ses bras et nous nous installâmes correctement dans mon lit, sans séparer nos lèvres. Et c'est ainsi que nous nous endormîmes, étroitement enlacés.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	26. Epilogue

Salut à tous, désolée de vous avoir oublié hier, mais j'ai eu quelques petits soucis. Enfin bon, voici la fin de ma fic qui je l'espère vous plaira.

Merci encore pour tout vos commentaires et j'espère vous voir sur ma prochaine fic.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>La pièce était sombre et humide, les murs moisis, la petite ampoule au plafond diffusait une étrange clarté effrayante. Au fond de la pièce, sur un tas de tissus au sol, une jeune femme se tenait les jambes, le dos contre le mur, la tête sur les genoux. Elle pleurait de peur, de froid, de faim et de chagrin. Elle ne supportait plus cette vie, elle ne supportait plus de ne plus voir l'homme qu'elle aimait, ne pouvant que l'entendre souffrir de l'autre côté de ces murs. Elle avait hurlé, avait supplié qu'on le laisse tranquille, mais rien n'y avait fait et à présent elle regrettait d'être tombée amoureuse de lui. C'était de sa faute tout ça, elle était responsable de son sort et de celui de son compagnon.<em>

_La porte s'ouvrit et des hommes entrèrent, trainant derrière eux le corps inerte de son compagnon qu'ils jetèrent sans ménagement sur le sol avant de ressortirent. Elle s'approcha précipitamment de lui, priant Dieu pour qu'il soit encore en vie. Elle chercha un pouls mais se heurta à la mort. Il était trop tard, il venait de mourir, elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait et à quel point elle était désolée pour tout ça. Elle se jeta sur lui et hurla de toutes ses forces._

_" **NOOOONNNN**!"_

Patrick Jane sursauta dans son lit en entendant le hurlement de Lisbon. Il se tourna vers elle et remarqua qu'elle faisait encore un cauchemar, comme chaque nuit depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital. Il lui attrapa les épaules et tenta de la réveiller en douceur, comme chaque nuit, mais cette fois elle était trop prise dans ce mauvais rêve et gardait obstinément les yeux fermés, continuant de pleurer et de se débattre. Alors, il opta pour la seule solution qu'il avait sous la main, il la serra dans ses bras, lui chuchota des mots doux et rassurant à l'oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

-" Je suis là Teresa, c'est fini" lui dit-il en passant une main sur son visage pour en chasser la sueur.

-" Patrick ?" demanda t-elle, encore sous le choc de son cauchemar.

-" Oui c'est moi" continua-t-il, la serrant toujours dans ses bras.

-" J'ai cru que… je t'ai vu mort et…"

-" C'est fini maintenant, personne ne viendra plus jamais te faire de mal."

Lisbon se serra plus fort dans les bras de Jane, cherchant à se rassurer par la chaleur de son étreinte, voulant à tout prix chasser les images qu'elle avait encore dans la tête. Peu à peu, elle se calma et retrouva une respiration normale, puis fini par se rendormir, suivit de peu par Jane.

Cela faisait deux mois que Lisbon avait quitté l'hôpital, presqu'un an depuis son second enlèvement, mais les cauchemars étaient toujours bien présents, l'empêchant de trouver un repos mérité. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle continuait à voir le psy deux fois par semaine, mais rien n'y faisait. Jane avait tenté de trouver une solution, mais il savait qu'elle serait hantée par tout ça pendant encore longtemps.

Ils avaient emménagé ensemble dans le petit appartement que Jane avait loué pendant le coma de Lisbon. Au début, la cohabitation n'avait pas été facile, la jeune femme ayant l'habitude de vivre seule. Mais peu à peu ils avaient trouvé leurs marques et maintenant ils vivaient en harmonie l'un avec l'autre. La seule ombre au tableau était la nuit, les cauchemars incessants. Lisbon ne voulait jamais aller dormir, elle avait peur de fermer les yeux, peur de revoir encore et encore le corps sans vie de Jane. Mais il l'incitait à prendre du repos, lui disant qu'il serait là lorsqu'elle aurait besoin de lui, qu'il serait à ses côtés à son réveil. Et il n'avait pas mentit, il était toujours là, toujours présent quelle que soit l'heure. Il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle.

Mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour Lisbon, elle ne supportait plus de ne pas contrôler ses rêves, de ne pas contrôler ses pensées. Elle voulait que tout cela prenne fin, qu'elle puisse enfin avoir la paix. Elle avait même envisagé de mettre fin à ses jours, de façon à ne plus souffrir. Mais elle avait vite oublié cette option, ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était pas la femme qu'elle avait toujours été. Il lui fallait juste du temps, mais elle avait peur que cela ne passe jamais.

Heureusement pour elle, Jane était là et la soutenait, il la comprenait et n'avait pas fuit. Elle ne l'en aimait que plus, il était l'homme parfait. Et ce soir encore il lui avait prouvé en la réconfortant encore une fois alors qu'elle était terrorisée.

-" Je suis désolée Patrick" lui dit-elle en cachant son visage dans son torse.

-" Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je sais ce que c'est, je suis passé par là moi aussi, mais tu as la chance de ne pas être seule."

-" Tu es un don du ciel" lui souffla-t-elle en lui embrassant le torse.

Jane frissonna mais se laissa faire, passant sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme et lui caressant la peau. Il la sentit frissonner à son tour et continua, cherchant encore plus le contact de sa peau contre la sienne.

Ils n'avaient pas encore franchit cette étape, préférant aller à leur rythme, ne forçant pas les choses. Mais ce soir, ils étaient prêts tout les deux et Lisbon voulait en profiter, elle voulait lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point elle était heureuse de l'avoir dans sa vie. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et leurs corps se trouvèrent. Ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit et finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Pour la première fois depuis la fin de cette histoire ils étaient heureux, pour la première fois depuis la fin de cette histoire ils purent dormir.

Ils ne savaient pas ce que la vie leur réservait encore, ils ne savaient pas s'ils ne devraient pas encore devoir se battre pour survivre, s'ils ne rencontreraient pas encore des gens comme cette secte. Mais ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre et rien ne pourrait plus jamais les séparer. Ils affronteraient chaque étape de la vie ensemble, ils construiraient une famille ensemble et ils s'aimeraient jusqu'à la fin, tout simplement.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
